


Планетоид

by AVO_Cor



Category: Alien Series, Predator Series
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Drama, M/M, Rape, Slavery, Violence, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 60,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVO_Cor/pseuds/AVO_Cor
Summary: Как спастись одному человеку на отдаленном планетоиде посреди спорной территории в компании ксеноморфов, даже если он – видавший космос десантник? А как выжить группе контрабандистов, если их корабль подбит яутами, и те желают проучить лично каждого? И что будет, если… ну, сами узнаете.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Работа с ЗФБ 2017 в команде WTF 3.14zdets 2017  
> С благодарностью Алану Дину Фостеру за новелизацию Чужого, skjelle за популяризацию темы ксенофилии, Эрл Грей за спасательную капсулу.  
> Предупреждение: ксенофилия, насилие, изнасилование, условная космоопера, условный слейв, групповой секс, авторские симпатии больше на стороне чужих, нежели хищников. Альены и предаторы принадлежат своим создателям. Хотя, я сомневаюсь, что они согласны кому-то принадлежать.  
> Фото и арты героев и локаций - http://imgur.com/a/ltmYW

Впрочем, были и другие причины остаться. Возможно, это было любопытство, а возможно, что-то более первобытное — нечто   
вроде фундаментального восхищения. Ведь Лекси только что наблюдала за тем, как самый одержимый охотник во   
вселенной сражается с самой идеальной машиной для убийства, какая только бывает в природе.  
 _Марк Черазини «Чужой против Хищника»_

В царстве животных нет святых. Только завтрак и ужин.  
 _Фарго s1e5_

Часть І  
Глава 1

Капсула падала на сушу. И это было очень плохо, хуже самого аварийного десантирования. Хиро понимал, что не в его положении придираться, но падение в океан значительно бы повысило его шансы на выживание. Однако выбирать не приходилось, поэтому в последние несколько минут до входа в атмосферу планетоида он лихорадочно перебирал варианты приземления, при которых вероятность выжить возрастет. Собственно, вариант был только один: использовать сжатый в резервуарах воздух, предназначенный для дыхания, как тормозную подушку.

Вбивая код немедленной эвакуации с военного звездолета, Хиро не успел не то что запомнить название планетоида, но даже не ознакомился с детальным составом его атмосферы. Шквальный огонь с корабля яутов, отстаивающих свои права на этот сектор космоса, просто не оставил ему времени. Поэтому сейчас, падая на неизвестный, зато ближайший планетоид, Хиро старался не думать о том, пригоден ли тот для выживания человеческого организма. Бортовой компьютер выдал данные о белковой и фотосинтезирующей формах жизни, этого пока что было достаточно. Поэтому он собирался ввести код аварийного сброса газовой смеси, когда компьютер спасательной капсулы рассчитает оптимальную точку в соответствии с траекторией падения и перенаправит поток сжатого воздуха в нижние клапаны. И молиться, что остатков дыхательной смеси ему хватит на какое-то время, если во время приземления он потеряет сознание.

От удара о поверхность малой планеты сознание он все-таки потерял. Но, судя по хронометру, всего на несколько минут. Когда Хиро пришел в себя и просмотрел показатели на небольшом дисплее перед собой, все было не так уж плохо. Ну, как ему показалось вначале. Во-первых, он успешно приземлился и был все еще жив. Во-вторых, поступили данные о первичном анализе состава атмосферы и прочие показатели. Кислород около девятнадцати процентов; конечно, не привычные для человека двадцать один, но уже обнадеживает. Притяжение 0,9 Джи, подходит. Высокая, но вполне терпимая влажность, температура в пределах от 25 до 30 градусов по Цельсию, просто отлично. Просмотрев появляющиеся столбцы новой информации, Хиро остался вполне доволен данными: дышать можно, двигаться можно, а об остальном он в состоянии позаботиться сам.

Единственное, что тревожило — запаса пригодной для дыхания газовой смеси в капсуле оставалось на четверть часа, а то и меньше, если он хочет оставаться в ясном сознании. Хиро вел команду компьютеру включить внешние камеры. Благо, его капсула представляла собой новейший образец человеческой военной промышленности и, в отличие от спасательных аналогов, размещенных на обычных пассажирских космолетах, была оснащена внешними оптическими датчиками.

Через несколько секунд на центральном и двух боковых, меньших по размеру, дисплеях появилось изображение. Миниатюрные камеры вращались в своих гнездах, давая угол обзора около ста градусов. Хиро различил буйную зеленую растительность предположительно тропического леса, нечто, похожее на лиственные деревья, травянистый подлесок, грунт, покрытый то ли мхом, то ли лишайником — и никакой фауны. Хотя, скорее всего, живность попряталась, испугавшись его, мягко говоря, громогласного приземления. Да и тот факт, что вокруг места падения капсулы лежали поваленные стволы, образуя круг диаметром с дюжину метров от эпицентра, наталкивал на эту мысль.

Еще минуту Хиро просматривал и анализировал данные, прежде чем открыть спасательную капсулу, и когда он уже занес пальцы над панелью управления, в поле зрения одной из камер промелькнуло нечто огромное и темное. Десантник отдернул руку от дисплея. Датчики, отображающие показатели его состояния, пискнули, отмечая, что пульс подскочил на треть.

То, что засекли камеры, и то, что Хиро успел заметить на экране, было активной формой жизни и, судя по скорости перемещения, опасной. В запасе оставалось еще минут на пять воздушного запаса, и Хиро убедил себя не спешить. Чертова капсула! Чертовы яуты! Будь у него хоть на минуту больше времени при экстренной эвакуации, он бы смог точнее рассчитать траекторию, приземлиться на воду, и дыхательной смеси у него сохранилось бы еще на десятки часов, а то и дней. Впрочем, его товарищам повезло еще меньше. Если он верно успел заметить, когда взорвался нос корабля, командование и большая часть экипажа погибла сразу. Ему и, возможно, еще нескольким солдатам, которые находились в хвостовой части, удалось добраться до спасательных шлюпок, прежде чем второй залп хищников разнес их патрульный звездолет на части.

К камерам с левого бока капсулы что-то вплотную приблизилось, и Хиро на мгновение пожалел, что не находился рядом с капитаном в носовом отсеке. Тогда, по крайней мере, его смерть была бы быстрой и почти безболезненной. Если техника работала исправно и изрядно взболтанный в черепе мозг расценивал увиденное верно, Хиро оказался в полной заднице. С левого экрана безглазой зубастой мордой на него смотрело существо, которое имело наивысший уровень опасности для человека, да и для всех прочих живых существ во Вселенной.

Не успел Хиро проглотить вставший в горле комок, как сперва правый, а затем и центральный экраны отобразили еще двоих таких существ. Блестящих, черных, жилистых, подвижных и невероятно смертоносных. Хиро искренне пожалел, что его спасательную капсулу не догнала огненная волна от взрыва корабля.

Мгновенно вспотевшие ладони замерли у дисплеев управления, сердце заколотилось где-то за кадыком. Усилием воли Хиро заставил себя выровнять дыхание, экономя и так скудный запас воздуха, и еще раз проанализировать данные. Так, планетоид номер такой-то, система такая-то, цикл вращения, климат — от тропического до субтропического, полезные ископаемые — не представляют ценности, не населен разумными формами жизни. Так, флора, фауна. Хвощи, папоротники, лиственные, зарождение примитивных форм жизни, насекомые, амфибии, земноводные. Замкнутая экосистема, не представляющая ценности ни для одной из разумных рас, не колонизированная, практически необитаемая, в глухом уголке звездной системы. Тогда какого дьявола здесь делает стая альенов?! Проклятых уродливых паразитов, которые уж никак не могли здесь завестись самостоятельно и точно были привезены извне. Но кем и с какой целью? И самое главное: что ему теперь делать?!

Один из датчиков на панели издал неприятный тревожный сигнал — пригодного для дыхания воздуха оставалось на три минуты. Дальше процент кислорода начнет неумолимо снижаться. Еще минут пять, может быть десять у него будет, но что потом? Ускоренное сердцебиение явно не способствовало экономии кислорода.

Все три экрана отображали жутких инопланетных тварей. Троих или даже четверых, трудно разобрать. Альены непрерывно перемещались вокруг его капсулы, то подходя ближе, то отдаляясь. Изучали свою добычу, выжидали.

Одна минута. Осталась одна гребаная минута для нормального дыхания и для принятия решения: сдохнуть от удушья или в пасти у этих тварей. Хиро прикусил губу, чтобы боль хоть немного отрезвила. Нужно просчитать шансы, как учил когда-то инструктор, в бытность Хиро юным рядовым в училище, а не десантником элитного отряда космических сил Земли. С холодной головой, опираясь лишь на факты, проанализировать информацию, будто речь идет не о собственной жизни, а это всего лишь о виртуальном тестовом задании.

По всему выходило, что вероятность выживания была обнадеживающей. Если принять его жизнь за сто процентов, и два варианта исхода (остаться в капсуле или открыть ее), то пятьдесят процентов — что он задохнется, если останется внутри. Из оставшихся пятидесяти процентов, при условии, что он откроет капсулу навстречу поджидающим его альенам, вероятность выживания, ну скажем, снова пятьдесят на пятьдесят: или они его убьют, или не убьют. Что выходит в итоге? 25 к 75 процентам — один к трем, что он выживет. Не такие уж плохие шансы, бывало и хуже. Где-то в его подсчеты вкралась ошибка, какая-то неточность, неучтенный фактор, но времени искать его уже не было.

Стараясь не думать о том, что его теоретический анализ хромает на две конечности и хвост в придачу, Хиро, услышав сигнал о падении уровня кислорода ниже оптимального, ввел команду разгерметизации капсулы. И только когда крышка капсулы с шипением отъехала в сторону, давление выровнялось, внутрь ворвался влажный воздух планетоида, насыщенный непривычными запахами, когда Хиро выпрямился и сел внутри капсулы, оказавшись лицом к лицу с черными, блестящими от влаги чудовищами, превосходящими его в размерах раза в полтора, его словно осенило. Он вспомнил тот самый фактор опасности, который ускользал от него до этого. Даже если монстры не убьют его сразу, то могут отволочь его к своей матке или к кладке яиц. И тогда смерть от удушья покажется ему легкой, завидной участью.

Но было уже поздно размышлять об этом.


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 2

Несколько долгих страшных секунд он сидел неподвижно в открытой капсуле, вглядываясь в три черные биомеханические фигуры перед собой. А потом услышал нечто среднее между шипением и свистом у себя за спиной. Если до этого Хиро думал, что дела его плохи, то теперь они показались хуже некуда. Очень медленно, намеренно не делая резких движений, которые могут спровоцировать неизвестного противника на агрессию, солдат повернул голову назад.

За его спиной стояли еще двое альенов. Но что больше всего поразило Хиро, так это что один из них, самый крупный, был белым. То есть, конечно, не белоснежным, скорее молочно-серым, цвета белого мрамора с какими-то прожилками. Увиденное настолько поразило Хиро, что даже страх немного притупился. Альен-альбинос? Во всех инструкциях подчеркивалось, что эти существа черные, поэтому так легко сливаются с тенями и особенно опасны в ночное время. Похоже, перед смертью Хиро предстояло стать первооткрывателем нового подвида.

Тишину разорвало его нервное хмыканье, и оно будто послужило сигналом. Пятеро монстров пришли в движение, плотнее сжимая кольцо вокруг его лежащей на земле спасательной капсулы, подбираясь ближе и нависая над ним. Хиро бы приготовился к худшему, если бы знал, насколько ужасным это худшее может быть.

Чего он точно не ожидал, так это того, что один из альенов, самый крупный из тех троих, которых он заметил первыми, приблизится к нему вплотную и с отрывистым шипением протянет ему свою… лапу? Это было сделано таким человеческим жестом, что Хиро просто уставился на протянутую конечность. Да и лапой это с трудом можно было назвать, скорее уж рука. Даже невзирая на то, что пальцев на ней было шесть, строение конечности, фаланги, суставы, противопоставленный большой палец — все соответствовало человеческой кисти.

Альен издал угрожающе-нетерпеливый звук (Хиро расценил его именно так), и верхняя губа на его вытянутой безглазой морде поползла вверх, обнажая просто ненормальное количество острых полупрозрачных зубов, с которых стекала и капала на землю вязкая слизь.

Мысли Хиро замельтешили в поисках спасения. Все, что он мог противопоставить пятерым смертельно опасным внеземным формам жизни — короткоствольный облегченный автомат, входящий в комплектацию военной капсулы, три гранаты, личное табельное оружие (плазменный пистолет, приятно оттягивающий кобуру на бедре) и два ножа армейского образца — один в креплении на высоком ботинке, другой в спасательном комплекте. Неплохой арсенал, но не против пятерых альенов. Плюс дополнительные плазменные подзарядники. Минус время на выхватывание любого из этого оружия. Минус кислотная кровь тварей, если ему удастся ранить или убить хотя бы одну из них. Минус отсутствие брони на теле, а это значит — высокая вероятность пассивного ранения, но только в случае: первое — вовремя выхваченного оружия, второе — успешного попадания хотя бы в одну тварь. Хиро судорожно вспоминал, какие еще полезные предметы упрятаны в стенки спасательной капсулы. Вещей должно быть много, но все они бесполезны в его ситуации. Даже если он успешно ранит или убьет одну, может быть, двух тварей и избежит кислотного дождя, рядом все равно останутся минимум три смертельно опасных и разозленных альена. Шансы на выживание в такой ситуации приближались к нулю. И он протянул руку навстречу монстру.

Хиро не знал, чего ожидал, не любезного рукопожатия ведь. Но уж точно не того, что его со всей силы дернут за руку, что он вылетит из мягких уютных внутренностей капсулы и шлепнется на землю у ног шипящих и скрежещущих челюстями тварей.

Сгруппировавшись в полете и дважды кувыркнувшись через плечо, Хиро проворно вскочил на ноги и отступил назад, стараясь занять наиболее выгодную позицию. Хотя какая может быть выгодная позиция, когда со всех сторон обступают создания, возвышающиеся над тобой на две головы, а за их спинами и непрерывно шевелящимися хвостами — плотная стена зеленых джунглей.

Хиро оскалился и принял боевую стойку. Белый альен выступил вперед. Главный, решил про себя Хиро, альфа-самец, превышающий размерами даже своих собратьев. Десантник положил руку на кобуру, медленно вытаскивая плазму и одновременно стараясь удержать в поле зрения как можно больше тварей. Вот эти две черные зверюги, немногим меньше своего вожака, пусть будут беты. А эти двое, самые мелкие, ну, по сравнению со своими сородичами, или еще молодые, или просто каста другая. Их Хиро про себя назвал гаммами.

Альены закружили вокруг него, оттесняя от капсулы, выписывая хвостами петли и сопровождая свои движения отрывистым шипением. Наконец Хиро вытащил плазменный пистолет, ощущение его веса в руке придало уверенности. Стараясь не привлекать внимание монстров к тому, что зажато у него в пальцах, он отступил еще на несколько шагов к лесу, прочь из образовавшейся во время его падения прогалины. Чужие следовали за ним, неумолимо сжимая кольцо. Шипение перешло в какой-то возбужденный стрекот.

Дальнейшие события развивались настолько быстро, что Хиро едва ли понимал, что происходит, действуя инстинктивно, на вбитых в подкорку рефлексах, полученных во время дюжины военных операций, в которых он участвовал. Выбросив правую руку вперед, он выстрелил в альфу и, тут же развернувшись, нырнул в густой подлесок, проскочив между двумя тварями, которые кинулись ему наперерез, но не успели.

Хиро даже не знал, попал он или нет, траектория была идеальной, да и стрелял он отлично, но проклятые монстры были на удивление сообразительными и проворными. Альену ничего не стоило уклониться от плазменного заряда, направленного ему в голову. Хиро несся вперед, не разбирая, куда бежит. Листья папоротника хлестали его по лицу и рукам, какие-то лианы то и дело норовили обвить ноги. Умом он понимал, что, возможно, бежит в еще худшую западню, но не попытаться он не мог. За спиной слышались треск и стрекочущее шипение.

Ломясь сквозь заросли, не разбирая направления, Хиро едва не остановился, когда зелень перед ним внезапно расступилась и он выбежал на песчаный берег. Тот тянулся влево и вправо, насколько хватало глаз, а прямо расстилалась зеленая водная гладь — тот самый океан, куда Хиро намеревался изначально приводнить свою капсулу.

Положение становилось все хуже. Погоня приближалась, и пути назад, в худо-бедно предоставляющий защиту лес, у него не было. Понимая, что на голом широком берегу он представляет собой отличную мишень, Хиро все же побежал. Из чистого упрямства.

Ботинки вязли в песке, замедляя движение. Хорошо хоть он был одет в стандартный плотный, но легкий костюм десантных войск. Никакого тяжелого боевого армированного обмундирования. Хотя, возможно, оно смогло бы продлить его жизнь на несколько секунд. Притяжение в 0,9 стандартных Джи вроде как немного облегчало бег, но процент кислорода ниже привычного заставлял вдыхать все чаще, а иногда даже хватать воздух ртом.

На бегу Хиро оглянулся через плечо — как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить, как инопланетные твари одна за другой выскакивают из зарослей. Особенно эффектно выделялись черные шкуры альенов на белом песке. Хиро хотел было сделать еще один выстрел, но это как минимум вдвое снизило бы его скорость. Стоило поберечь заряд плазменного оружия до самого крайнего случая, когда отступать будет некуда.

За спиной раздался яростный стрекот, переходящий в рычание. Хиро покрепче сжал в руке плазму. Он намеревался дорого продать свою жизнь. Но проходила секунда, другая, третья, а шипящий стрекот все не настигал, и даже будто становился дальше. Хиро не рискнул больше оглядываться: и так все силы уходили на то, чтобы просто дышать и бежать, что есть ног. Он успел преодолеть еще с десяток метров, забирая все ближе к кромке воды, где, как ему казалось, бежать будет легче, когда что-то пребольно хлестнуло его под колени.

От удара Хиро развернуло и подкинуло вверх; сделав кувырок через голову, он со всей дури шлепнулся спиной на влажный песок. На мгновение потемнело в глазах, но еще через секунду воздух с воем начал втягиваться в ушибленную грудную клетку. Хиро дернулся было, чтобы вскочить на ноги, но над ним нависла скалящаяся и капающая слизью морда альена. Но даже это не было самым худшим. Худшим было то, что при падении плазмоизлучатель выбило из руки. Хиро заозирался в его поисках, когда от кромки воды раздалось потрескивание, а затем звучный хлопок взрыва. Основное правило при эксплуатации плазменного пистолета — держите его подальше от воды, несколько капель внутри — и оружие взорвется в ваших руках.

Хиро коротко выругался. Шансы на выживание неумолимо сокращались. Он бы сейчас даже не взялся просчитывать их, исключительно из соображений сохранения ясности рассудка.

Его душевные терзания были прерваны резким рывком за грудки. Проклятая тварь ухватила его своими когтями за куртку, попутно пропарывая второй защитный слой, футболку и кожу, и поставила десантника на ноги. Шипящая и брызжущая слюной морда приблизилась к его лицу, суставчатый черный хвост взметал клубы песка — кто это был, один из бет или гамм, Хиро не смог разобрать. Но ксеноморф, убедившись, что жертва не оказывает сопротивления и достаточно впечатлена его набором зубов, перехватил десантника за руку, сжимая свои длинные пальцы аккурат на запястье человека.

Лихорадочно выискивая варианты спасения, Хиро пока что вынужден был резво перебирать ногами, утаскиваемый альеном к группе его сородичей. На штанах из порезов проступала кровь.

Уже через несколько метров он понял: что-то изменилось. Что-то пошло не так в раскладе сил среди хвостатых гадов. На его счастье, ухвативший его за руку ксеноморф двигался не слишком быстро. Но вряд ли приноравливаясь к человеческим возможностям. В нескольких десятках метров от них оставшиеся четверо гадов не пожелали дожидаться спокойно, пока их сородич вернет законную добычу.

Позабыв о боли в ногах, о порезах на груди и едва не раздробленных в хватке костях запястья, Хиро глазел на битву адских тварей. Двое больших по размеру черных ксеноморфов кружили вокруг альбиноса-вожака, пока их меньший собрат чинно сидел в стороне. Не иначе как просто выжидает, кто одержит верх. Значит, и тащит Хиро в их сторону тоже меньший, гамма-2.

Хиро скорее интересовали результаты кровавой бойни, чем их причины, ведь чем меньше тварей останется в живых, тем больше у него шансов выжить самому. Но и причины столь странного поведения в строго иерархическом сообществе альенов были для него загадкой. Впрочем, не то чтобы он был ксенологом… Но курс ксенобиологии в училище проходили все солдаты десантуры. Потому, волоча ноги за крадущейся вперед тварью, Хиро по привычке, вбитой инструктором, принялся машинально выдвигать варианты. 

Возможно, он попал при выстреле в белого и остальные альены решили, что раз вожака ранили — тот не заслуживает такого высокого звания, да и вообще жизни. Или, например, тот предъявил на добычу права и пожелал единолично наложить свою когтистую руку на Хиро. А может, выделяющаяся блондинистая гадина вообще никогда не нравилась черным. Или что-то там перемкнуло в его длиннющей башке, что не понравилось остальным.

Ксеноморфы, в просторечье альены или чужие, не были до сих пор досконально изучены. Ну, то есть любые попытки изучения заканчивались либо мучительной смертью исследователя в коконе, либо саму исследуемую особь приходилось уничтожать по причине высокой опасности для… всего живого.

Поэтому, хоть ученые признавали в ксеноморфах развитую самообучающуюся расу, склоняясь скорее к коллективной памяти, а многие даже выступали за наличие у них системы общения, едва ли не собственного языка, вид был недостаточно изучен, чтобы делать какие-то окончательные выводы. И, судя по всему, Хиро предоставлялся уникальный шанс приобщиться к чуждой культуре. Хотя он бы, не раздумывая, отдал годик-другой своей жизни, лишь бы отделаться от этого шанса.

Пока Хиро размышлял, они подошли практически вплотную, и тащивший его альен уселся возле собрата. А совсем рядом с ними кипел нешуточный бой. Двое бет рвали белесого вожака на куски, тот щедро отплачивал им тем же. На несколько метров во все стороны летела кислотная кровь, прожигая на песке темные дымящиеся пятна.

Белый ксеноморф шипел и рычал, хлестал и колол противников хвостом, раз за разом из его морды выстреливала вторая, меньшая зубастая пасть. Скоро весь песок вокруг сплетающейся в клубок троицы был перепахан когтями и шипами и усеян уродливыми проплавленными лужами. Битва шла не на жизнь, а на смерть. Да, вожак был больше, но противников было двое.

Надеясь воспользоваться накалом страстей, Хиро очень медленно начал отползать в сторону. Возможно, если удастся убраться хотя бы на несколько метров, а потом что есть духу рвануть к лесу, а там оторваться от погони, вернуться к капсуле и вытащить запрятанный в отсеке под мягкой обшивкой автомат — тогда его шансы стремительно возрастут. Ведь не все альены кинутся за ним…

Он уже поднимался на ноги, когда в спину его что-то остро и не сильно толкнуло. Не сильно — если учитывать, что шипом на хвосте ксеноморф мог одним ударом пробить усиленную броню на груди десантника, грудную клетку насквозь и еще один слой брони на спине, а потом насадить на хвост еще двоих солдат.

Сейчас этот гибкий суставчатый хвост с острым лезвием на конце недвусмысленно упирался ему под лопатку. Хиро осторожно оглянулся через плечо, оценивая степень угрозы. Мерзкая тварь даже морду не повернула в его сторону, похоже, даже не шевельнула ничем, кроме хвоста, уделяя все свое внимание яростной драке собратьев. Но намек Хиро понял. Если альен догонит его второй раз, то нежной хваткой за руку дело не кончится. В конце концов, фейсхагеру нужен только торс, конечности живому инкубатору ни к чему. Десантник сглотнул и медленно осел на песок, больше не предпринимая попыток сбежать. Шансы снова становились пятьдесят на пятьдесят — или выживет, или станет коконом.

Хиро как раз теоретически рассматривал вероятность болезненной, но быстрой смерти, если броситься в самую гущу острых когтей, зубов и кислотных брызг, попутно нащупывая нож у голенища, когда белый альен захрипел, заклокотал слизью в разорванном горле и рухнул на землю, более не двигаясь. Вытекающая из его ран жижа превращала песок в темное стекло. Два беты-победителя заверещали один на другого. Хиро втянул голову в плечи и инстинктивно сжал рукоятку ножа. А вот теперь они начнут выяснять отношения между собой. Что ж, неплохо, чем больше тварей передохнет — тем ему проще.

Но здоровенные черные гады, блестящие от потеков слизи, собственной и чужой крови, еще немного пошипели друг на друга и, кажется, пришли к какому-то согласию. Неужели так и было с самого начала? Они что, смогли договориться между собой и вдвоем напасть на вожака? И кто теперь станет главным? Или это не обязательно?

Наверное, он издал какой-то звук, потому что альены медленно повернули свои ненормально удлиненные головы в его сторону. Очень медленно, плавно, будто механизмы. Хиро даже на мгновение показалось, что они продолжат это движение и дальше, вокруг оси своих шей. А потом твари внезапно задвигались, всем телом. Одновременно с песка поднялись первый и второй гаммы, и все четверо двинулись к нему, грамотно начиная окружать со всех сторон. Хиро бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону джунглей. Зеленая шевелящаяся на ветру стена манила в свое укрытие. Он сделал шаг назад; альены тихо, но угрожающе застрекотали.

Хиро напрягся для отчаянного рывка, но одна из тварей успела раньше. Десантник даже не успел отследить отдельных движений, так быстро ксеноморф метнулся в его сторону, опрокинул на песок и навис сверху. Из распахнутых челюстей с тихим шипением стала выдвигаться малая пасть. Медленно и страшно. Хиро не выдержал, заорал и дернулся в сторону. Зеленое и черное завертелось у него перед глазами. Острая боль пронзила плечо, и вот добычу уже тащат куда-то вглубь зарослей, без малейшей возможности вырваться. Несмотря на боль и постоянные рывки, от которых трещала не только одежда, но и кожа, Хиро продолжал стискивать фигурную рукоятку ножа. Похоже, твари не посчитали нож опасным для них оружием и не стали отбирать. А у него на самый худший случай будет хотя бы возможность перерезать себе горло, если его все-таки тащат туда, куда он думает. Хотя нет, он предпочитал не думать об этом исходе вовсе.

Чужие скользили по зарослям быстро и практически неслышно. Хиро точно знал, что они могут передвигаться в разы быстрее, но приноравливают свою скорость к возможностям человека, которого один из них тащил, словно на буксире. Несколько раз альен отрывисто шипел на него, явно для убедительности приподнимая верхнюю губу и оголяя кошмарные полупрозрачные зубы. И солдат начинал перебирать ногами быстрее, не желая знакомиться с перспективой быть подхваченным на лапы-руки, или того хуже — быть вырубленным и превратиться в бесчувственную тушу. Пока он в сознании, остается возможность видеть, запоминать, анализировать; все это может пригодиться в дальнейшем. Хиро как наяву слышал голос инструктора, вбивавший основные истины в голову молодняка более десяти лет назад: «В любой ситуации ищите выгодные стороны. Все, что вы увидите, может послужить вам, чтобы атаковать, победить или выжить. Возможность есть всегда, и вы должны увидеть ее раньше, чем противник».

Пропитавшаяся его кровью ткань формы теперь покрывалась пятнами лиственного сока, и то, что не до конца пропороли когти чужих, подвергалось атакам шипов и колючек. Хиро был не особенно силен в древней истории Земли, но климатические условия на этом планетоиде вполне соответствовали какой-то эре, царившей на Земле миллионы лет назад. Мезозой или кайнозой. Скорее кайндезой, хмыкнул про себя Хиро. Он отчаянно потел под курткой, глотку забивала удушливая влажная вонь прелых растений, плечо до самого хребта ныло от вцепившихся в него когтей, ботинки то и дело цеплялись за корни и лианы. Короче, дела были дерьмовей некуда. Да еще и, если его не подводило зрение, начало смеркаться. Напрочь стерлось из памяти, какой там период вращения этого планетоида. Часов шесть? Восемь?

Когда Хиро уже почти вплотную приблизился к состоянию «мешок с г… геотопливом», его вытащили на более-менее просторную поляну и отпустили. Он сразу же встряхнулся и принялся осматриваться. То, что он увидел в первую очередь, ему сразу не понравилось. С одной стороны поляна переходила в довольно крутой холм. Даже не холм, а какое-то нагромождение скал и камней, заросшее травой и кустарником. И в самом низу этого холма распахнутой пастью темнело отверстие. К нему-то альены и стали недвусмысленно подталкивать человека.

Логово. Чертово логово чертовых ксеноморфов. К этому все и шло. Впервые закралось сомнение, что, возможно, ему не удастся выкрутиться. Четверо альенов, шипя и стрекоча, вытягивая и без того непомерно длинные головы и топорща спинные отростки, загоняли его прямо в пасть пещеры, и куда бы он ни дергался, везде его поджидали острые когти, шипастые хвосты и капающие слизью зубы. Хиро пятился от них, пока не перешагнул линию входа. По лицу мазнули низко свисающие тонкие стебли. Еще один шаг, и полумрак пещеры полностью поглотил его.

Хиро принялся вертеть головой по сторонам, определяя источники вероятной опасности, помимо четверых тварей, отрезавших ему пути отхода. То, что он видел вокруг, отнюдь не добавляло ему уверенности. В слабом свете, что еще проникал через вход, и, кажется, лился откуда-то из-за спины, Хиро различал узловато-ребристую текстуру, покрывающую стены, пол и потолок пещеры. Они выглядели внутренностями гигантского животного, выпотрошенного животного, заселенного паразитами. Именно так во всех инструкциях и описывалось гнездо ксеноморфов. Темное теплое и уютное место, которое альены облепляли своей слизью, слюнями и соплями, создавая максимально комфортные условия проживания для себя и своей матки. Хиро понял, что он не просто в глубокой заднице, а уже вплотную подбирается к аппендиксу.

Решив, что монстры за спиной представляют меньшую опасность, чем неизвестность впереди, Хиро развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов и стал осторожно красться вперед вдоль одной из ребристых, поблескивающей от застывшей слизи стен. С куда большим удовольствием он бы побежал назад, но идущие по двое в ряд чужие занимали собой весь проход, оставалось разве что немного места над их головами. Но в отличие от них, Хиро, к сожалению, бегать по потолку не умел.

Еще крепче стискивая нож в кулаке, он продвигался метр за метром вперед, каждое мгновение ожидая наткнуться или на кладку здоровенных яиц, или еще на нескольких шипящих монстров.

Из узкого туннеля он вышел в большую пещеру. Стены ее тоже были покрыты ребристыми органическими наслоениями, зато теперь он понял, откуда здесь берется свет. В потолке, возвышающемся на добрых три, а то и четыре человеческих роста, светлели узкие щели, через которые и пробивалось мерцание. Насколько десантник мог предположить, пещера образовалась в результате землетрясения. Несколько обломков скалы упали один на другой, формируя полости и трещины между ними, а потом постепенно вгрузли в землю.

За спиной раздалось нетерпеливое шипение. Один из альенов неслышно подкрался к нему и ткнулся мокрой липкой мордой в затылок. Хиро буквально почувствовал, как слиплись на загривке волосы. О кошмарных клыках — и тем более о меньшей зубастой пасти — он старался не думать. Он проворно отскочил в сторону, выставив перед собой нож. Взгляд его метался от хлещущих хвостами тварей до стен, окружающих его со всех сторон. Но сколько Хиро ни вглядывался в темные углы, ничего потенциально опасного он не замечал. Ветки, листья, камни, кости. Никаких кожистых яиц. Матка чужих здесь точно бы не поместилась, ну разве что в разобранном виде, и это немного обнадеживало.

Над ним нависла тень — один из больших альенов подобрался вплотную. Хиро хотел было отскочить в сторону, чтобы уйти от контакта, но рефлексы человека оказались куда медленнее. На плечи легли две шестипалые руки и предупреждающе сжались. В самое лицо ткнулась жуткая влажная морда. Хиро инстинктивно замахнулся, но монстр проворно перехватил его правую руку, и бесполезный, в общем-то, нож выпал из его кулака.

Хиро зарычал и, присев, выскользнул из хватки. Он сразу же отбежал на несколько шагов в тень, уповая, что там его не поджидает еще какая-нибудь голодная тварь.

Альены возбужденно застрекотали. Хиро мог поклясться, что они вовсю развлекались. Добыча, живая, бегает, прячется, можно играть, ловить!

Он пятился, пока не уперся спиной в ребристую стену, лихорадочно пытаясь сообразить, чего хотят от него эти твари и как этого избежать. По всему выходило: никак. Мимо альенов проскользнуть не удастся, а забраться вверх по ребристой стене вряд ли получится, слишком крутой наклон. Да и не факт, что он пролезет в эту щель. Тем более что альены двигаются в разы быстрее.

Пока он все это прикидывал в уме, произошло две вещи. Двое меньших самцов одновременно уселись на землю, а двое больших одновременно кинулись на него. Хиро едва успел выставить перед собой руки, чтобы не разбить лицо, когда они сбили его с ног. На этот раз молча, не издавая ни звука, две пары когтистых рук принялись сдирать с него защитный комплект. Сначала на груди разошлась куртка, распоротая сверху донизу вдоль, а местами и поперек стального зиппера. Одновременно до половины оказался оторван правый рукав. В это время другая тварь поддела когтями ремень на его штанах. Хиро заорал. Альен, превращающий его куртку в безрукавку замер. Другой же наоборот дернул человека на себя и прочнейший ремень из синтетической кожи с металлизированными нитями лопнул от рывка. Не помня себя от страха и злости, десантник двинул кулаком в черную, перетянутую по сторонам связками, челюсть. Голова альена дернулась едва ли на пару сантиметров. Он мотнул здоровенной башкой: удар пришелся Хиро точно в грудь. Воздух в один момент покинул его грудную клетку, и мужчина повалился на спину, раскинув руки в стороны. Твари снова принялись кромсать его одежду.

Между попытками вдохнуть, Хиро думал только об одном. Кажется, он понял, чего хотят от него ксеноморфы. Если он все верно просчитал, их тут было всего пятеро, ну, теперь четверо. Только самцы. Самки нет. Кладки нет. Оплодотворять некого. Тащить подходящую по размерам и жизненным функциям жертву некуда. Цепочка яйцо-реципиент-фейсхагер-новый альен нарушена в самом начале. А инстинкт брал свое. И если его компьютер не ошибался, то теплокровной фауны здесь нет, а из животных водятся в лучшем случае пауки и черви, в крайнем какие-нибудь земноводные или пресмыкающиеся, поэтому человека ксеноморфы восприняли не как пищу, не как живой инкубатор, а как… дальше Хиро додумывать эту мысль не хотелось. Был еще один вопрос: откуда чужие в таком случае тут взялись? Но это было не тем, что волновало Хиро прямо сейчас.

Сейчас ему нужно было принять ситуацию, осознать, что шансы не в его пользу, и выбрать оптимальную линию поведения. Если он выживет — когда он выживет! — он найдет способ перебить этих тварей и восстановить главенство человеческой расы. А для этого необходимо было снизить до минимума ущерб, который они могут ему нанести Обувь, одежда и куча полезного барахла в карманах точно не будут лишними на этом навигаторами забытом планетоиде.

Сделав несколько коротких и глубоких вдохов и немного придя в себя, Хиро медленно вытянул перед собой руки, насколько позволяло положение, и громко и уверенно произнес:  
— Стойте! Я сам.

Сработало. Оба монстра замерли. Хиро продолжал говорить, используя тон, которым обычно предписывается разговаривать с противником, держащим на мушке заложника. Не делая резких движений, он сел и принялся сам снимать с себя остатки того, что некогда было его одеждой. Ее состояние мало обнадеживало, оставалось только радоваться, что при стольких дырах в ткани на его теле куда меньше ран. Немного поднимало дух то, что до ботинок твари не успели добраться. Не желая рисковать, Хиро сам принялся их расшнуровывать. Альены едва ли не утыкались в него мордами и коленями, нависая сверху, но попыток помешать ему не предпринимали.

Хиро отбросил нижнее белье на относительно чистый и сухой участок пола и выпрямился во весь рост, расправляя плечи и с вызовом глядя на присевших рядом с ним тварей. 

— Ну, вот он я во всей красе. Чего вы там хотели со мной сделать? — Это звучало бы весьма по-геройски, если бы его голос не охрип от волнения.

Альены возбужденно застрекотали и одновременно дернулись к нему. И, похоже, обоим это не понравилось. Двое бет шипящим и плюющимся клубком покатились по земле. Хиро даже немного прибодрился, насколько это возможно было в его положении. Если эти твари перегрызут друг другу глотки, ему же лучше. Хотя бы на одного меньше. Любопытно, что в драке двое меньших альенов не принимали никакого участия. Они все так же чинно сидели в стороне, как и тогда, когда эти двое сражались с белым вожаком. Выжидают своей очереди. Странно, что не становятся на сторону одного из крупных сородичей. Похоже, дело было все-таки в иерархии.

Не успел Хиро додумать мысль о кастах в сообществе альенов, как дерущиеся самцы внезапно остановились и отпрыгнули в разные стороны. Глаза десантника даже метнулись ко входу в пещеру, ожидая оттуда появления новой опасности. Но там никого не было. Как бы странно это ни прозвучало, твари, кажется, договорились между собой. Десантник издал нервное фырканье: в любом случае, мнением жертвы не интересовались, и неизвестные перспективы совершенно не обнадеживали. Хиро поискал взглядом оброненный нож. Может еще не поздно поднять его и всадить себе в горло? Кто знает, возможно, это будет куда приятнее, чем то, что они собираются с ним сотворить. В конце концов, его предки всегда предпочитали достойную смерть от собственной руки, чем унижение от руки врага.

Но столетия, прошедшие со времен его героических предков, наложили свой отпечаток. В системе ценностей его клана, да и в укладе жизни космодесантников, куда выше ценились выносливость и ум, чем грубая физическая сила и глупое самопожертвование, не приносящее пользы ни тебе самому, ни твоему товарищу. Поэтому куда важнее было выжить и потом отомстить. Куда сложнее было пережить унижения и пытки, прогнуться, чтобы потом воспользоваться шансом и заставить всех виновных ответить в десятикратном размере.

Хиро сейчас бы вполне удовлетворился простой местью без изысков: чтобы альены просто сдохли и оставили его в покое, а уж потом он поразмыслит, как убраться с этого планетоида. Но у альенов был свой взгляд на ситуацию в целом и на Хиро в частности.

Один из ксеноморфов, черный и блестящий в столбах тусклого света, льющегося с потолка пещеры, припал к земле и стал к нему подкрадываться. Охотник хренов! Огромным усилием воли Хиро заставил себя не двигаться, хотя больше всего на свете хотелось с воплем метнуться в сторону выхода. Ну уж нет, он не доставит мерзкой твари удовольствия еще и поиграть с добычей.

Альен подобрался к нему вплотную и вытянул вперед руки. Хиро малодушно закрыл глаза. Одновременно он ощутил, как жесткие ладони с когтистыми пальцами опустились на его ребра, оглаживая бока, и как по ноге скользнул ребристый хвост, обвиваясь, скользя по бедру. Хиро судорожно вздохнул, определенно, он был совсем не готов к такому развитию событий. И десять лет десантуры, сотни боев и спасательных операций, глядящая в глаза смерть и критические для выживания условия мало способствовали принятию нынешней ситуации, когда биомеханическая тварь с кислотной кровью и максимальным уровнем опасности собирается тебя не убить, не сожрать, не превратить в инкубатор для своего будущего потомства, а дотрагивается до тебя как до потенциального партнера для спаривания. Это было нечто за пределами «страшно и мерзко», это просто не поддавалось процентному анализу. Возможно, Хиро переоценил свою психическую и физическую устойчивость.

Легкая, почти мягкая подсечка, и Хиро сперва упал на колени, а затем повалился на спину. Глаза инстинктивно распахнулись. Самое время было возблагодарить всех богов его предков за то, что наступал вечер и освещение в пещере, и без того скудное, было вполовину слабее. Но и в этом скудном свете Хиро вполне отчетливо различал склонившегося над ним альена, его раскрытую зубастую челюсть, с которой стекала слизь и в глубине которой виднелась вторая, меньшая, но не менее опасная пасть.

Руки ксеноморфа продолжали блуждать по его телу, царапая, поглаживая, ощупывая. Да что он там хотел найти, в конце концов?! Он прижимался жилистым, будто состоящим из одних суставов телом к человеку, почти вдавливая того в пол. Мелкая пасть выдвинулась вперед, и на грудь Хиро капнуло. Он дернулся скорее от неожиданности, чем от отвращения, но его движение заставило тварь прижаться к нему плотнее. Под чужим весом, превышающим его собственный как минимум в полтора-два раза, Хиро вынужден был распластаться на земле и раздвинуть колени.

Твари это явно понравилось. Альен заелозил по телу человека, царапая острыми углами экзоскелета. И непрерывно издавая звуки: шипение чередовалось со стрекотом и каким-то жутким вибрирующим воркованием. Неужели такими модуляциями самцы ксеноморфов успокаивают свою самку, чтобы успеть спариться с ней, пока она не откусила им головы?

Мелкая пасть тыкалась в тело человека, будто примериваясь, где бы отхватить кусочек повкуснее. Один раз до боли прихватив сосок, другой раз — ткнувшись в напрягшийся живот. Но когда все имеющиеся в наборе зубы едва не сомкнулись в паху на самом дорогом, Хиро протестующее зарычал и лягнул альена пяткой в плечо. Ксеноморф немного отодвинулся назад и отчетливо фыркнул. Хиро был уверен, что если бы этот хвостатый урод умел смеяться, он бы точно расхохотался над его жалкой попыткой сопротивления.

— Нечего в меня тыкать этой своей мелкой хренью! — со злостью прорычал Хиро, приподнимаясь на локтях и одновременно осматривая свое тело на наличие новых ран.

То, что альен, изогнувшись в хребте, приподнялся над ним, и то, что сам Хиро поднял голову, привело к тому, что человек увидел то, чего желал бы никогда в жизни не видеть вживую. Ему вполне хватило того раза, когда он на втором или третьем году своего контракта посетил ксеносексшоп на одной из космических станций. Кроме барахла, имитирующего разные части тел известных человечеству рас, за бронебойным стеклом были эксклюзивные товары для богачей — настоящие части тела инорасов. В том числе несколько членов ксеноморфов. Экспонаты были явно рассчитаны на яутов, так как были подписаны стандартными символами, обозначающими «член кайнде».

Хиро мог себя поздравить: ему выпала сомнительная, зато невероятно редкая честь, лицезреть член альена вживую. И то, что он увидел, было вовсе не мелким. Уж точно больше его собственного.

Из паховой области нависшей над человеком твари, аккурат из костистого таза, выдвигался вперед отросток. Твердый даже на вид член с веретенообразной кожистой головкой, весь в поперечной кольцевой резьбе, перетянутый несколькими сухожилиями, то ли сокращающих его, то ли укрепляющих и обеспечивающих движение. Так или иначе, мужчине показалось, что этот ксенохер толщиной с его запястье, не меньше.

Хиро заорал и рванул в сторону, пытаясь вырваться, больше не просчитывая шансы, больше не надеясь выжить, добраться до оставшегося в капсуле оружия и перестрелять мерзких тварей к аматэрасовой матери. Единственным о чем он сейчас мог думать, был инопланетный здоровенный член, который ксеноморф точно собирался в него засунуть.

Тварь перехватила Хиро в прыжке, одним рывком вернув на место и вторым опрокидывая на живот. Теперь человеку больше не приходилось видеть чужой член. На этом хорошие новости заканчивались. Шестипалая рука нырнула мужчине под живот и приподняла, ставя его на четвереньки.

На поясницу капнуло слизью. Хиро принялся вполголоса перечислять все составляющие полного комплекта космодесантника, вплоть до количества боезарядов и ингредиентов сухпайка. Между лопаток ткнулась тяжелая клыкастая морда, ощутимо надавливая.

— Да понял я, понял! Никуда я не денусь уже! — зло огрызнулся Хиро. В том, что у него от страха осип голос, он не признался бы даже самому себе.

Альен, похоже, поверил. Нажим ослаб, и морда двинулась вниз. Из нее, судя по ощущениям, снова полезла меньшая пасть. Хиро заткнулся и уперся лбом в скрещенные на земле руки. Мелкая зубастая дрянь покусывала его хребет, будто позвонки пересчитывала. Или, может, альен так пытался успокоить его. Что ж, ему это не особо удавалось.

Выдвижная челюсть замерла ровно на копчике. Хиро напрягся, подсознательно ожидая худшего. И тут в задницу ему полезло что-то тонкое и скользкое, ввинчиваясь между туго сжатых складок. Неужели у них еще и язык имеется?! Эта часть анатомии ускользнула то ли от внимания Хиро на лекциях ксенобиологии, то ли от внимания самих ученых, препарирующих трупы чужих, которые им поставляли те же десантники.

За невинность своей задницы Хиро особо не переживал. Он служил в звездных войсках уже почти десять лет, элитное подразделение было чисто мужским, а отпуск только раз в году. С женщинами на станции, где он вырос, было не густо: процентов тридцать, что вполне неплохо в сравнении с прочими человеческими поселениями. Просто он подписал армейский контракт еще сопливым подростком и времени — а тем более возможности — уединиться со шлюхой, не говоря уже о том, чтобы завести девушку, у него попросту не было. Поэтому первый секс, как и у большинства кадетов, у него был с мужчиной, с каким-то матерым солдатом, отслужившим уже пару лет и бывшим не прочь развлечься с глупым молодняком, решившим податься в герои. Тем более что после изнурительных тренировок парни едва ли способны были отбиться от взрослых десантников, а потом, после нескольких раз, уже и сами втягивались. Через несколько лет Хиро и сам так поступал с новобранцами. Женщины казались чем-то далеким и временно недостижимым, всерьез о них можно будет задуматься, отслужив положенное и выйдя на пенсию. Так что десантники вполне удовлетворялись взаимной помощью и шлюхами во время коротких отпусков вне корабля. Впрочем, шлюхи тоже не всегда были женского пола. И не всегда человеческой расы.

Из воспоминаний его вырвал комок слизи, который ксеноморф выплюнул ему прямо в расселину между ягодиц. Хиро снова напрягся и рефлекторно попытался свести ноги вместе. Он не знал и не хотел даже знать, в какой позе альен устроился позади него, но пошевелиться тот ему не позволил. Куда больше Хиро волновался о целостности своего зада после недобровольного секса с ксеноморфом, у которого под шкурой плещется биологическая кислота. И хрен его знает, что содержится в сперме. Не хотелось быть вывернутым наизнанку и истечь кровью из раны такого сомнительного достоинства.

Куснув напоследок за левую ягодицу, малая челюсть убралась от его зада. В затылок дохнуло влажным и горячим, по сторонам от напряженных плеч десантника опустились руки альена. Прошла секунда, другая, между ягодиц снизу вверх скользнуло что-то другое. Большее, продолговатое, ребристое. Хотя почему «что-то», именно то, что Хиро успел разглядеть до этого. Ко входу в его тело пристроилось твердое, гладкое и холодное, и монстр подал бедрами вперед. Хиро захлебнулся вскриком. От резкой боли на глазах выступили слезы. Хотя наверняка ему следовало поблагодарить тварь, что та не ворвалась в него целиком с первого раза. Еще два или три толчка, и Хиро помимо горящего огнем ануса и распирающего кишки члена, ощутил, как ему в ягодицы уперлись костистые бедра чужого.

Стоило признать, что это было скорее страшно, нет, даже жутко, чем больно. Хотя больно тоже было, и поначалу даже очень, но с ожогом от прямого попадания плазмы не сравнить, это уж точно. Тварь принялась ритмично двигаться внутри него. Хиро постарался расслабить стиснутые мышцы задницы, потом челюсти, и в конце концов, зажмуренные глаза. Стало легче, во всяком случае, в заднице. Огромное количество слизи, которое выделял альен, наверняка немало способствовало минимализации травм.

Он попытался отрешиться. Да, его насилует инопланетная тварь, да, это болезненно, но не смертельно, вроде бы пока все не так уж плохо. И тут ему пришла в голову страшная догадка. Насколько он помнил, в условиях отсутствия самки, вынашивающей яйца, альен-самец, ведомый инстинктом, в состоянии оплодотворить носителя в стремлении создать новую матку. Только одним зародышем, крайне редко, но это возможно. Хиро едва не всхлипнул от отчаяния. Живот сам собой напрягся в попытках вытолкнуть чужой, ритмично двигающийся член. Альен за спиной заворчал. То ли от удовольствия, то ли предупреждающе.

Даже при самом оптимистическом прогнозе, если принимать за условие, что чужеродная сперма не выжжет ему внутренности, что альен не порвет ему кишечник, что заряд семенной жидкости будет холостым и внутри него не заведется маленький кровожадный ксеноморф, оставалась еще куча шансов сдохнуть от инфекции, кровопотери, голода и жажды, в конце концов. Только сейчас Хиро почувствовал, как пересохло у него во рту и как ему хочется пить.

Альен продолжал двигаться внутри него, глубоко, сильно. Ритмично, сжимая все его тело в своих костистых объятиях. Хиро начало подташнивать. Он с трудом выпрямил руки, приподнимаясь над землей, чтобы хоть немного поменять позу и размять затекшие мышцы. Рядом раздалось шипение. Хиро вскинул голову. С боку к нему подбирался еще один монстр. Он совершенно забыл о том, что еще три твари дожидаются свой очереди! Хиро коротко взвыл и снова рухнул на локти. Перспектива выжить начала казаться ему весьма отдаленной и малодостижимой.

Альен у него за спиной прижался вплотную, упираясь подбородком Хиро прямо в макушку. Обхватил человека поперек груди, отрывая от пола и заставляя выгнуться назад. Насаженный на ребристый член, едва не прорывающий ему брюшину, Хиро испустил хриплый стон. Но за своим удовольствием альен вряд ли заметил, что едва не придушил слабое мягкое существо. Ксеноморф дернулся еще пару раз и застыл, издавая низкий вибрирующий звук где-то в глубине своей глотки, отдающийся прямо в грудной клетке Хиро, заставляя того дрожать и судорожно хватать ртом воздух.

Крепкая хватка на его теле ослабела, и мужчина повалился на землю. Все было не так плохо, как могло бы быть, это он очень хорошо понимал. Но чувствовал он себя все равно отвратительно. Альен был не то чтобы нежен, не с его-то размерами и набором зубов-когтей, но… деликатен. Иначе это Хиро назвать не мог. Уже за одно то, что он смазал его и не порвал при проникновении, мужчина был готов расцеловать его прямо в зубастую липкую морду. Но это не отменяло того, что сейчас в его теле болела каждая мышца и кость.

В полумраке Хиро различил движение: за спину к нему прокрадывался другой ксеноморф. Следующий. Мужчина коротко застонал. Сейчас все начнется по новой.

Он до конца в это не верил, списывая все на защитную реакцию мозга стирать из памяти травмирующий опыт, но, похоже, пока второй альен натягивал его на свой рельефный член, он ненадолго потерял сознание. Скорее от кровопотери и обезвоживания, чем от чего-либо еще. Во всяком случае третьего захода он не помнил. В себя он пришел от ощущения холодного, твердого и мокрого пола. Стараясь делать меньше резких движений, Хиро медленно перевернулся на спину. Первое, что он понял — он весь измазан слизью, едва ли не с головы до ног. Это было мерзко и крайне неприятно. Подсыхая, выделения ксеноморфов застывали плотной пленкой и стягивали кожу. Вторым, что он осознал, было появление очередного альена в поле зрения. Теперь, лежа на спине, Хиро никак не мог избежать зрелища взрослого возбужденного самца ксеноморфа, который вознамерился спариться с ним. Нет, можно было, конечно, закрыть глаза, но это было слишком малодушно, тем более что следовало искать слабые стороны противника в любой ситуации. Даже когда противник устраивается между твоих раздвинутых коленей, задушевно воркуя биомеханической глоткой.

Проникновения с собственное тело Хиро почти не почувствовал. Все ощущения стали какими-то смазанными. Его трогали, дергали, переворачивали, капали на него слюной, наполняли жидкостью, кусали и царапали. И снова все по кругу. Больше он сознание не терял, но и назвать это бодрствованием получалось тяжело. Стресс для мозга оказался даже сильнее, чем стресс для тела. Хиро просто отрешился и вяло констатировал, что с ним происходит, где-то очень глубоко на уровне подкорки.

Следующим отчетливым воспоминанием стал кромешный мрак. Пока с ним… спаривались, стемнело окончательно. Он больше не различал ни очертаний пещеры, ни собственной руки, вытянутой вперед, ни движений других существ рядом с собой.

Адреналин помогал приглушать болевые импульсы в теле, пока его имели четверо ксеноморфов. Но едва они оставили его в покое, тело потребовало к себе внимания. Боль от многочисленных порезов и ушибов дала о себе знать в десятикратном размере. Не говоря уже о растянутой, натертой и заполненной чужеродной биологической жидкостью заднице.

Распластавшись звездой на каменистом полу пещеры, Хиро прислушивался к себе, оценивая, насколько все плохо. Если раньше он оценивал свое состояние на пятерку из десяти баллов, то сейчас можно было дать все три, при условии, что единица — это практически смертельное ранение, требующее немедленного хирургического вмешательства. Болела едва ли не каждая клеточка тела. На первые места выдвинулись три проблемы: хотелось пить, было больно и холодно.

Хиро пошевелился. Темнота рядом тоже пришла в движение, наполнилась шуршанием и шипением. Хиро попытался сесть. Как ни странно, ему это удалось. В спину уткнулось что-то большое и гладкое, не то подталкивая вперед, не то помогая удержать сидячее положение. Нужно было двигаться, хотя бы для того, чтобы согреться, и мужчина вытянул вперед правую руку в поисках опоры. Ладонь натолкнулась на какое-то препятствие — ребристое, твердое, органическое. Не размышляя, Хиро ухватился за подвернувшуюся опору покрепче и, ругаясь сквозь зубы, поднялся на ноги.

Ему было настолько плохо, что было уже плевать, на намеренья тех, кто затаился в темноте рядом. Согреться и попить. Все.

* * *  
На одном упрямстве и инстинктах, без которых ни одному космодесантнику не выжить, Хиро сделал шаг в темноту, потом еще один, а потом остановился. Куда он собрался, голый, беспомощный, не соображающий даже в какой стороне выход?

Хиро с трудом опустился на колени и принялся шарить вокруг себя ладонями. Тьма вокруг была наполнена движениями и звуками, но никак не мешала ему копошиться. Наконец, он нашел то, что искал: ворох своей одежды, и начал медленно перебирать ее, ощупывая все, что попадалось под руку. В кромешной тьме это было сложнее, чем он ожидал. Хиро даже не пытался анализировать, что из этой кучи лохмотьев еще пригодно для носки. Он сосредоточился на одном: во внутреннем кармане куртки должна быть зажигалка. Хиро курил очень редко, скорее любил за компанию постоять с товарищами и заново перебрать детали будущей или прошедшей операции. Это давало ощущение принадлежности к команде, общности, целостности. К тому же зажигалку зачастую у него просили те, кто сами курили, но носить с собой свою забывали. Хиро отогнал от себя мысль, что мог ее потерять еще в джунглях, или на берегу.

Есть! Куртка! Хиро уже и сам не понимал, от чего дрожат его пальцы: от холода, или от страха не найти… Вот! Даже сквозь ткань он мог нащупать плоский металлический корпус. Едва не отрывая липучку вместе с подкладкой, Хиро вытащил искомую вещицу. В плечо ткнулось что-то влажное и сопящее. От неожиданности он чуть не выронил зажигалку.

— Все нормально. Я ее нашел, — он едва не рассмеялся от того, какую ерунду нес. Но альена, нависающего над его плечом, кажется, удовлетворил ответ.

Наткнувшись на плотный материал, Хиро уселся на задницу и натянул ботинки, решив пока не зашнуровывать их, потом снова поднялся на ноги. Кожу стягивало от застывшей пленки слизи и семени. Голова кружилась, горло немилосердно драло от жажды. Но в целом все было не так уж плохо. Обмотав вокруг бедер рубашку и накинув на плечи куртку, офицер почувствовал себя на несколько процентов лучше. По стобальной шкале. И все же это было хоть что-то.

— Мне холодно. И очень хочется пить, — как можно спокойней и уверенней произнес он. В предыдущие разы срабатывало, может, и в этот раз поможет. В конце концов, альены считались условно разумной расой. — Я хочу выйти из пещеры и найти какие-нибудь ветки, чтобы развести костер. И было бы неплохо отыскать пресную воду, — пробормотал он уже почти про себя.

Осторожно продвигаясь вперед, Хиро слышал и чувствовал движение рядом с собой. Он был уверен, что альены двигались по сторонам от него. Но не нападали и не препятствовали — уже хорошо. 

На ощупь отыскав ближайшую стену, Хиро медленно брел вдоль нее, справедливо рассудив, что таким образов в любом случае дойдет до выхода. Кажется, он даже различил, как свернул в узкий проход. Рядом шуршало и царапало когтями о камень.

Внезапно до слуха донесся странный шум. Чертовски знакомый звук. Хиро ускорил шаг, впереди на мгновение посветлело. Еще с десяток шагов — и он оказался у самого входа. В джунглях бушевала гроза. Можно было вытянуть руку и вонзить ее в сплошную стену воды прямо перед собой.

О костре можно было забыть: ни одной сухой ветки здесь просто не могло остаться. Зато дождь решал проблему жажды. Но вместе со звуком льющейся воды Хиро неожиданно почувствовал, как невыносимо хочется отлить. Он шагнул вперед, намереваясь выйти под проливные струи. За голое плечо ухватилась когтистая лапа. От неожиданности Хиро вскрикнул, на пару секунд он напрочь забыл о четверых гадах, облюбовавших его в качестве своей игрушки.

Он неловко дернулся и зашипел, когда кожу на теле неприятно стянуло покрывающей ее пленкой чужих выделений. Захотелось еще и немедленно вымыться, и дождь для этой затеи идеально подходил.

Взяв себя в руки, Хиро повернулся спиной к выходу и щелкнул зажигалкой. И едва не вскрикнул во второй раз. Прямо перед ним маячили две оскаленные морды альенов, третий висел на потолке прямо у него над головой, четвертого не было видно.

— Мне. Нужно. Выйти. Очень нужно, — медленно и, как ему казалось, убедительно произнес Хиро. — Не думаю, что вам понравится, если я справлю нужду прямо в вашем логове. — Он улыбнулся нехитрой шутке. Чужие оскалились еще сильнее.

— Ладно, — пробормотал он. — Попробуем так. Я. Хочу. Пить. — Произнося слова, он указал пальцем себе на грудь, а потом на рот. — И мне. Надо помочиться. — Теперь он показал снова на грудь, обозначая себя, а потом на пах. А затем провел ребром ладони по горлу. — Срочно!

Альены пошевелились и тихо застрекотали. Тот, который цеплялся за потолок, проворно спустился по стене вниз и забежал ему за спину.

Хиро взмолился, сам не зная кому, чтобы твари поняли жесты, которые он им показывал. Иначе… Он мысленно дал себе затрещину. Чем они могли увидеть?! Гладким лбом, что ли? Никто ведь до сих пор и не знал точно, каким набором чувств владеют ксеноморфы. Но касательно их здоровенного, сегментированного на узлы мозга строилось множество предположений.

Шум дождя дразнил рефлексы. Дольше терпеть он не мог. Хиро захлопнул зажигалку, сунул ее в карман, затем развязал рубашку, и сбросил ее вместе с курткой на землю у входа. Пока что никто ему не препятствовал. Выждав еще немного, десантник шагнул наружу.

Ливень, обрушившийся на него тяжелыми каплями, поначалу оглушил. К приятному удивлению, струи дождя были теплыми, но барабанили по коже весьма чувствительно. Хиро задрал лицо к небу, в рот полилась божественная влага.

Не меняя позы, он сделал несколько коротких шагов в сторону, чтобы не мочиться прямо на пороге. А то мало ли, может твари оскорбятся, с нюхом у них, говорят, лучше, чем у дюжины собак разом взятых. Продолжая ловить языком капли дождя, Хиро взялся за член и со стоном облегчения выпустил струю. Жизнь определенно налаживалась.

Из расслабившейся задницы потекло мокрое и горячее. Хиро выругался сквозь зубы: кажется, он поторопился с выводами. Справившись с основным делом, он завел руку назад, с некоторой опаской прикасаясь к растянутой дырке — воды, стекающей по плечам и спине, должно было хватить, чтобы смыть с себя всю эту мерзость.

Рядом зашипело, и перед ним появилась лобастая башка. Мокрая хитиновая шкура блеснула в разряде молнии. Снова зашипело, теперь уже сзади. Так вот куда подевались еще две твари: выскочили наружу вслед за ним, стерегли, сволочи. Да куда бы он удрал раненый, затраханный и в одних ботинках. Хотя шанс спрятаться ночью во время грозы, которая смоет все следы…

Один из альенов зашипел; хорошо, что Хиро не особо различал, что из летящего ему в лицо капли дождя, а что слизь, стекающая с морды. Чужие принялись выписывать хвостами петли, медленно, но настойчиво оттесняя человека обратно к пещере. Конечно — беспокоятся, как бы не упустить добычу.

Только месяцы спустя Хиро понял, что они не стерегли его, они его охраняли.

В пещере он споткнулся о собственную куртку и едва не повалился на землю. Его удержали чужие руки и вновь поставили вертикально. Это было ужасное ощущение, такое человеческое движение — и одновременно такое чуждое прикосновение.

— Что теперь? — спросил у темноты Хиро. Темнота заворковала со всех сторон одновременно. К Хиро потянулись пальцы, уволакивая в глубину пещеры.

Несколько раз хрустнув чьими-то костями под подошвами и споткнувшись обо что-то, звякнувшее металлом, — его нож не иначе, — Хиро снова оказался в кромешном мраке логова. Только высоко над головой, если долго смотреть в потолок, можно было заметить редкие вспышки света в трещинах. Дождь в пещеру почему-то не затекал.

Его мягко потянули на пол, как оказалось, прямо на кучу с его одеждой. Судя по шелесту, скрежету когтей и дыханию, твари устроились со всех сторон вплотную к нему.

На грудь ему опустилась когтистая ладонь. По бедру мазнула другая, пробираясь к паху. На плечи надавили сразу две, вынуждая улечься на спину. По животу мазнуло мокрым и липким. Несмотря на то, что он замерз и был мокрым с головы до ног, мужчину бросило в пот. Утолив первый сексуальный голод, альены стали проявлять любопытство и, похоже, снова были не прочь развлечься. Хиро едва не хватил удар: он сомневался, что выдержит еще один заход.

Кое-как устроившись на собственной рваной одежде, пропитанной кровью, слизью и спермой чужих, а теперь и дождевой водой, Хиро затих на боку. Над головой шумно и жарко выдохнули, мужчина непроизвольно вздрогнул от холода, а затем еще раз от неожиданности, когда со спины его обняли две руки и прижали к твердой, гофрированной, будто вентиляционная труба, грудной клетке. По голым ногам царапнул хвост, скребя по камню острым жалом на конце. Хиро сжался еще сильнее, под собой он нащупал куртку, аккуратно вытянул ее и набросил на бедра. Внутренний голос, один в один похожий на голос инструктора, гнусно заржал и поинтересовался, что он пытается этим сделать: согреть задницу или защитить ее от зубастой твари у себя за спиной.

Тварь будто прочитала его мысли. Прижав человека еще крепче к себе, так что он чувствовал каждый выпуклый сустав и натянутые сухожилия, альен затих. Не успел Хиро с облегчением выдохнуть, как перед ним улегся второй чужой. Мужчина вцепился пальцами в металлизированную ткань, но альен как-то странно чирикнул, подполз ближе, ткнулся острыми коленями в бедра Хиро и тоже затаился.

Хиро осторожно провел ладонью перед своим лицом. В нескольких сантиметрах пальцы уперлись в гладкий, немного скользкий от воды череп. Чужой шумно вздохнул, обдав теплом грудь и живот человека, и Хиро сдался.

Где-то притаились еще две твари, но ему было плевать, чем они занимаются по ночам, лишь бы не им.


	3. Chapter 3

Глава 3

Первое, что Хиро прочувствовал всем телом, когда проснулся, сколько жестких и острых углов в теле альена. Тело затекло в одной позе и требовало срочно поменять положение. Мужчина медленно открыл глаза. Судя по тому, что в пещере было достаточно светло, наступило утро. По выработанной годами привычке Хиро не пошевелился, пока максимально не оценил окружающую обстановку.

Обстановка, мягко говоря, была хреновая. Альены — те же, рядом с которыми он отрубился вчера или другие, — ослабили свои «объятия», и Хиро чувствовал себя свободней. Что, однако, не мешало ощущать чей-то шипастый хвост под бедром и прочие выступающие части тела чужих, впивающиеся в кожу.

Альены не двигались; тот, что лежал перед ним свернулся в клубок в жуткой пародии на кота и, кажется, спал. Позади Хиро тоже слышал равномерное, чуть свистящее дыхание. Скосив глаза, он заметил еще одну тварь у себя в ногах. Десантник долго лежал на боку, не шевелясь, разглядывая страшных существ. Гладкие удлиненные черепа, членистые хвосты, будто вырванное из тела продолжение позвоночника, непонятного назначения трубки, торчащие за спиной, руки и ноги, практически повторяющие форму человеческих, с кистями, противопоставленным большим пальцем, локтями и коленями.

Он попытался проанализировать ситуацию, в которой оказался. Он, офицер Объединенных Сил Земли, участвуя в космической операции на нейтральной территории, на которую претендовали как люди, так и яуты, оказался одним из немногих выживших, и уж точно — единственным удачно приземлившимся на этот планетоид. По всему выходило, что ему крупно повезло, когда капитан отправил его в задний отсек с донесением, которое нельзя было отправлять по каналу связи во избежание перехвата. Сукины дети яуты демонстративно не опускались до того, чтобы не то что говорить на интерлингве землян, но даже до того, чтобы использовать транслейтеры при общении с низшими, по их мнению, расами. Зато чужую систему защиты взламывали на раз-два и не гнушались перехватывать и расшифровывать сообщения.

Когда яуты без предупреждения дали залп в бок их корабля, Хиро был уже на пути назад в командную рубку. Сперва включилась аварийная сирена, а затем раздалось сообщение, что произошла разгерметизация нескольких палуб. Каким-то чудом он оказался совсем рядом со спасательными капсулами, когда было объявлено об автоматическом перекрывании части отсеков во избежание утечки воздуха. Хиро оказался отрезан от остальных, но это его и спасло. А когда он уже стоял над раскрытой капсулой и размышлял, стоит ли эвакуироваться, не дождавшись приказа, по кораблю разнесся взрыв. И больше Хиро не раздумывал.

Неужели выжил только он один? На корабле было больше сотни его сослуживцев, не только его товарищи по команде, но и другие взводы, офицеры и рядовые военного космокорабля. Обслуживающий персонал, техники, огромная команда людей с которыми в тот день он обменивался приветствиями, завтракал вместе, улыбался и отвечал на шутки. Отдавал и выполнял приказы. Теперь, скорее всего, никого из них нет в живых. Даже если они выжили после череды взрывов, их просто отрезало от отсека со спасательными капсулами. И он не знал, то ли проклинать конструктора, разместившего все спаскапсулы в центральной части корабля, то ли благословлять капитана, доверившего именно ему передать сообщение техникам.

Хиро непроизвольно дернулся, ногу свело судорогой. Он сначала сжался в комок, а потом был вынужден сесть, чтобы растереть конечность. Альены рядом зашевелились. Человек вздохнул и постарался не смотреть в их сторону. Это, конечно, противоречило всем наставлениям инструктора, шло наперекор чувству самосохранения и всему жизненному опыту, но что он там не видел? Что бы они ни решили сделать с ним прямо сейчас — у него в любом случае не было против них шансов. Пока что. Даже против одного альена, не то что против нескольких. Пока преимущество на их стороне, ему стоит вести себя тише выстрела в открытом космосе.

Блестя в столбах света глянцевой хитиновой шкурой, твари практически бесшумно поднялись на ноги, все трое. Зашебуршались, застрекотали — ну точно желали друг другу доброго утра или делились впечатлениями от сновидений. Человека они пока не трогали. Бездействие затягивалось, и это нервировало. Хиро плюнул на все и выпрямился во весь рост.

Кожу по всему телу болезненно стягивало застывшей пленкой. Брезгливо осматривая себя, Хиро с удивлением заметил, что в тех местах, где слизь все еще покрывала раны и порезы, те затянулись. Гадкая субстанция не только не вызвала аллергическую или воспалительную реакцию, но успешно служила в роли медицинского клея, а то и антисептика. Жаль только, что болели от этого раны и ушибы не меньше. Синяков на теле тоже хватало.

Хиро обвел взглядом четверых монстров, окруживших его. Интересно, который из них трахнул его вчера первым? Своего первого запоминаешь лучше всех, да? С этим Хиро не был согласен. Своего первого партнера он совершенно не помнил. Нет, ну то есть помнил, когда и приблизительно где был его первый секс с мужчиной. Но лицо, а тем более имя в памяти не отпечатались. Поэтому даже дни и месяцы спустя Хиро так и не узнал, который из двух бет был в начале очереди. Хотя не то что бы это было важно для него или для самих ксеноморфов.

Беты и гаммы. Так себе названия, но это точно не было насущным вопросом. На первый план выходили несколько проблем: вода — попить и помыться, еда, костер, одежда и оружие. Не то чтобы оружие было последним в списке важности, но проблемы следовало решать по мере их насущности и реальной возможности их решения.

Мужчина, сделав несколько упражнений, чтобы размять затекшие мышцы, чем немало заинтересовал альенов, присел на пол и проинспектировал одежду. Результаты были малоутешительные: все, что не нужно было выкидывать, следовало хоть как-то зашить, а все, что можно было зашить, нужно было стирать. Хиро с лихвой хватало засохшей корки слизи на теле. Ходить и греметь заскорузлой тканью, как древними доспехами своего народа, ему совсем не улыбалось.

Если он верно помнил, в отсеки спаскапсулы вкладывали помимо прочего набора для выживания дополнительный комплект защитного обмундирования. Ему всего несколько раз доводилось эвакуироваться в капсуле, и ни разу не приходилось пользоваться упакованным в пристеночные камеры экстренным запасом. Все в жизни бывает впервые, философски отметил Хиро. В памяти тут же всплыл, мягко говоря, недобровольный секс с ксеноморфами, и мужчина поспешил перевести мысли в другое направление.

Учитывая наличие оружия, нового комплекта одежды, а также кое-каких медикаментов и запаса пищевых концентратов, вылазка к спасательной капсуле выдвигалась на первый план. Оставалась самая малость: решить, как до нее добраться без зубасто-хвостатого эскорта.

Он украдкой осмотрелся. Рядом находились всего два альена, уже неплохо. Один, вроде бы меньший, застыл у перехода пещеры в узкий перешеек, ведущий к выходу. Другой стоял к Хиро спиной и, склонившись к самой земле, чем-то хрустел. Мужчина пару мгновений не мог отвести завороженного взгляда от его спинных отростков непонятного назначения и шевелящегося хвоста с острой пикой на конце.

Встряхнувшись, Хиро заставил себя отвернуться. Натянув на голое тело изорванные штаны и кое-как затянув их на поясе скрученной в жгут футболкой, десантник снова надел ботинки на босу ногу, теперь полностью зашнуровав их. Без носков было неприятно, но наоборот было бы точно куда хуже. Осмотрев остатки остальной одежды, он отбросил изгвазданные в песке и слизи трусы, носки, а также рубашку, практически превратившуюся в безрукавку, предпочтя облачиться в куртку на голое тело. Так в его распоряжении оставалось максимальное количество карманов и более прочная ткань. В куче остались лежать также обрывки ремня. Рационализм советовал взять с собой все необходимое на случай, если представится возможность больше в это логово не возвращаться. Но инстинкт советовал держать руки свободными, независимо от наличия или отсутствия имущества. В конце концов, тряпки — не оружие, и не имеют приоритетного значения. Теперь надо поставить цель и добиваться ее реализации. И Хиро, не спеша и не делая резких движений, двинулся к выходу их пещеры.

Альены оживились. Тот, что глодал чьи-то кости в углу, бросил свое занятие и в несколько прыжков оказался рядом. Хиро сделал еще пару шагов. Теперь, когда в поле зрение попадали обе твари, он отметил, что его охраняют один бета и один гамма.

— Я хочу выйти наружу, — произнес он, глядя в безглазые морды. — Я не собираюсь бежать, — он снова посмотрел в морду каждой твари и добавил, поражаясь собственной наглости. — И я не против, если вы будете меня сопровождать.

Альены не шевелились, и через несколько секунд Хиро позволил себе еще один шаг. Второй, третий, очень медленно. А потом повернулся спиной и, стискивая зубы до боли, не спеша пошел по узкому темному коридору, в конце которого сиял округлый проем выхода.

Позади зашуршало, зашелестело, заскребло когтями. Хиро напрягся в ожидании удара, укуса, рывка, ужасной боли. Но ничего не происходило. Человек беспрепятственно вышел наружу, и его оглушило звуками. Джунгли вокруг звенели, трещали, стрекотали, чирикали и шелестели листвой, насекомыми, били в нос запахами, окутывали жаром и влажностью, сияли солнцем и вибрировали жизнью. Проведя большую часть свой жизни в замкнутом искусственном пространстве станций, космических кораблей, шаттлов и закрытых модулей, Хиро несколько минут был подавлен таким изобилием впечатлений. Вчера, когда он с таким трудом приземлился, его в первую очередь волновало собственное выживание и опасность, окружавшая со всех сторон. Теперь же у него была возможность присмотреться и прислушаться ко всей этой первозданной красоте, дикой, страшной, но, тем не менее, потрясающе прекрасной.

С большим трудом Хиро заставил себя оторваться от созерцания и вспомнить о первостепенной задаче. Капсула, оружие, вода, еда — именно это было сейчас приоритетным заданием.

Он двинулся через заросшую тонкой шелковистой травой и хвощом поляну перед пещерой. Если он правильно помнил, спаскапсула была в той стороне; значит, туда он и пойдет первым делом. Двое альенов неотступными тенями следовали за ним, то скрываясь в листве, то вновь приближаясь на расстояние вытянутой руки. Хиро почувствовал себя увереннее. Они не нападали и не препятствовали ему, поэтому, если вести себя спокойно и естественно, можно без помех добраться до цели. А там уже посмотрим, кто кого.

При свете дня Хиро не мог удержаться от того, чтобы раз за разом не бросать любопытные взгляды на своих конвоиров. Вот уж точно, никто не мог похвастаться, что ему удалось так близко рассмотреть ксеноморфов в условно естественной среде. Двигающихся то по земле, то по деревьям, охотящихся, крадущихся, оплетающих хвостами стволы деревьев для равновесия. Он даже успел заметить, как один из гамм пружинисто подпрыгнул и на лету схватил какую-то то ли птицу, то ли еще что-то крылатое, и с удовольствие перемолол ее в своих жутких челюстях. Оставалось только радоваться, что человек не интересует ксеноморфов с гастрономической стороны. Пока что.

Ага, кажется, виднеется место падения. Поваленные деревья, вырванные с корнем мелкие кустарники, примятая трава — он был на верном пути. В десятке шагов лежала спаскапсула, вертикально опустившаяся на поверхность, смягчив удар литрами сжатого воздуха, а затем завалившаяся на спину. Вот черт, крышка была все так же открыта. Выходит, за ночь капсула набрала немало дождевой воды. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что вода не попала в герметичные отсеки в стенках. Только бы оружие не пострадало! Впрочем, автомат не был плазменным, в отличие от пистолета, так что шанс есть и неплохой.

Альены заметно занервничали, когда он приблизился к капсуле. Они издали череду пронзительных свистящих звуков и вплотную подобрались к Хиро. Что ж, тем лучше: чем ближе цель — тем вероятнее ее поражение. Десантник встал рядом с капсулой и заглянул внутрь. В зарослях затрещало, и на поляну выскочила еще одна черная, глянцево блестящая на солнце тварь. Хиро еще раз отстраненно поразился необыкновенному строению тела этих монстров. Казалось, будто их вывернуло наружу, выпятив каждую косточку, каждое сухожилие на всеобщее обозрение. Или наоборот: весь естественный для человека кожный покров втянуло внутрь, оголяя скелет, защищающий внутренности мощным рельефным каркасом.

Оставленная открытой капсула была полна воды. Хиро пришлось вернуться назад на добрые полкилометра и подобрать с земли замеченный ранее обломок чьего-то черепа, размером чуть меньше человеческого. Кость была поцарапана зубами и отполирована временем до белизны. Альены неотступно следовали за ним. Вернувшись назад, он принялся вычерпывать черепом воду. Сперва Хиро попытался расшатать капсулу и перевернуть на бок, чтобы вода вылилась сама, но та оказалась слишком тяжелой, к тому же погрузилась за ночь в мокрую почву. Несколько раз он прерывался, вытирал пот со лба и пил воду прямо из черепа. В его положении было не до брезгливости. Солнце припекало, вокруг чирикали и шелестели заросли, зудели насекомые и изредка шипели альены, кружившие вокруг него.

Еще одна его надежда погасла: передатчик был основательно пропитан водой. Даже если удастся его починить — не факт, что сигнал бедствия будет услышан союзниками, а не противниками. Яутам ведь ничего не стоило дать прицельный залп по источнику сигнала и стереть Хиро с лица планетоида вместе с добрым куском джунглей. Или хотя бы отправить одного соплеменника на его устранение.

Хиро перегнулся через бортик спаскапсулы, на ощупь протягивая руку к отсеку с оружием, не отводя глаз от внезапно придвинувшихся ближе и принявшихся шипеть агрессивнее чужих. Вот тут должно быть углубление, на которое нужно нажать, боковая стенка сдвинется и…

Вместо гладкого квадрата металлопластика, спрятанного в толще мягкой удароустойчивой защитной обивки внутренностей капсулы, его пальцы наткнулись на нечто шершавое, вздувающееся пузырями, на то, чего там просто не могло быть. Помимо воли Хиро запаниковал. Страшно было отводить глаза от потенциальной угрозы, и еще страшнее было посмотреть на то, что он чувствовал под ладонью.

Альены подобрались едва ли не вплотную. Сейчас или никогда. Хиро повернулся к распахнутым внутренностям спаскапсулы, дернул на себя оплавленную настенную панель и выхватил автомат. Одним отточенным годами движением он принял боевую стойку, спиной к защите, лицом к противнику, одновременно прикладывая палец к спусковой кнопке.

Кнопки там не оказалось. Как и всего комплекса спускового механизма. Бросив беглый взгляд на оружие в руке, Хиро увидел, что автомат был оплавлен, полоса покореженного, вздувшегося пузырями металла шла ровно через гашетку и дальше по корпусу. Магазин был полным, снаряды — все так же смертоносны, но вот возможности выпустить их не было никакой.

Почему, ну вот почему из всего обилия экстренного запаса, упрятанного в стенки капсулы — запасного комплекта верхней одежды, бесполезного в нынешних условиях бронежилета, фляги, медицинского набора, набора химического анализа и антисептиков, кучи еще каких-то несомненно полезных штук — поврежденным оказалось именно самое мощное из имеющегося оружия?!

Бессильно застонав, Хиро опустил руку с испорченным автоматом и сполз по боку спаскапсулы на траву. О любом сопротивлении можно было забыть. Бросаться на альена с ножом было все равно, что атаковать галактический крейсер на грузовом шаттле, уповая на Канон и подбадривая себя боевым кличем «Банзай!». По всему выходило, что когда он разрядил плазму в бывшего белесого вожака тварей, он его все-таки задел. И циркулирующая у того под шкурой кислота брызнула во все стороны, в том числе на капсулу, где проплавила несколько слоев обшивки, выдерживающей холод и давление космического вакуума, и проела стенку отсека с оружием, попав точно на ствол автомата. Насколько Хиро знал, в комплектацию еще входили дополнительные заряды, как для автомата, так и для плазменного табельного оружия, но все они теперь были совершенно бесполезны и годились разве что как источник горючего для разведения костра или, на худой конец, для создания самодельных гранат — но вряд ли это ему поможет. А еще там должен был быть дополнительных нож, что-то вроде мачете, вдвое больший, чем его собственный. Но против ксеноморфов даже все это вместе взятое было все равно, что зонтик против тайфуна.

Альены где-то над его головой выдали хоровое хриплое шипение. Хиро потер обеими ладонями лицо, собираясь с мыслями. Твари насмехались над ним, он готов был поклясться. А еще они были очень недовольны — это можно было понять по их приподнятым в оскале верхним губам и обнаженному частоколу клыков.

Результаты стратегического разбора были таковыми, что, первое: на этом планетоиде ему придется задержаться надолго; даже встроенный в капсулу передатчик нельзя было использовать. Десантника вовсе не радовала перспектива пополнить своим черепом и позвоночником коллекцию охотничьих трофеев какого-нибудь помешанного на родовой доблести психа из этой расы. Второе: он застрял тут в компании минимум четверых ксеноморфов, которые воспринимали его как нечто среднее между сексуальным объектом и мясом. И третье: необходимо было выжить в этих условиях с максимально возможным комфортом и надеждой на целостность собственного тела и психики. По всему выходило, что альены — неизбежное зло, с которым не просто придется считаться, но которому придется подчиниться ради собственного спасения. 

Пора было снова пересмотреть приоритеты. Хотя Хиро сомневался, что после его эскапады с размахиванием автоматом, альены будут столь же благосклонно настроены, как с утра.

Так и получилось. Хиро едва успел заметить краем глаза движение. Когтистая рука ухватила его за шею, приподняла с земли и слегка встряхнула. Ну, наверняка в представлении твари это было «слегка». Человеку же показалось, что ему намеренно отрывают голову. Из рук выпал бесполезный автомат, Хиро еще раз встряхнуло и приложило спиной о бок спаскапсулы. Если до этого десантнику казалось, что он разбит, оттрахан и изломан, то теперь его состояние приближалось к ощущениям биологических отходов, утилизируемых в открытый космос через лопасти мусоропровода.

Второй раз он сполз по стенке капсулы на землю, дыша открытым ртом. Воздуха определенно не хватало. Голова, казалось, держалась только на спинном мозге. Откуда-то сверху снова раздалось злое шипение в несколько глоток.

— Да понял я, понял, — с трудом прохрипел Хиро. — Все, больше никакого оружия. Я облажался, довольны? Я ваша добыча, и я больше не трепыхаюсь.

Только усилием воли Хиро заставлял себя делать глубокие вдохи через нос и прекратить загнанно хватать воздух ртом. Мысли хаотично метались в голове, не в состоянии оформиться хотя бы в одну спасительную идею. Перед полуприкрытыми веками мелькнуло большое и темное, офицер инстинктивно выставил перед собой скрещенные руки в защитном жесте. 

Вместо нападения, которого он ожидал, его аккуратно подхватили под мышки, потянули наверх и так же аккуратно поставили на ноги. Хиро привалился поясницей к нагретому солнцем металлу. Вокруг шевелились на легком ветерке зеленые джунгли. Они полнились звуками, продолжали, как ни в чем не бывало, стрекотать, пищать, чирикать и свистеть. Жить своей жизнью. Его же привычной жизни, похоже, наступил финал.

Он попал, по-крупному попал. Все годы тренировок и жизненного опыта не могли подсказать ему следующего шага, все инструкции летели к чертям собачьим, оставались голые инстинкты и рефлексы. Ну, разве что можно было еще рассчитывать на собственный интеллект хомо сапиенса, хотя чем он может помочь в этом первобытном месте в компании ксеноморфов, Хиро пока не представлял. Перед глазами кадрами пробежали вероятные картины развития ближайшего будущего. Жизнь на этом забытом разумными расами планетоиде. Выживание в компании четверых альенов, от которых вряд ли получится сбежать, да и куда? И хорошо еще, если они будут видеть в нем развлечение, а не пищу. И никакой надежды на спасение и эвакуацию. Внезапно мысль отправить сигнал бедствия — и будь что будет! — показалась не такой уж плохой. Но он еще не настолько отчаялся.

Хиро медленно положил ладонь себе сзади на шею. К его удивлению все было на месте, хребет не торчал осколками, вывернув наружу куски мяса и кожи. Десантник вздохнул поглубже и взглянул на троих монстров, все еще вплотную окружавших его. В пародии на поведение с разумными расами он медленно поднял обе руки вверх и продемонстрировал пустые раскрытые ладони в надежде, что этот жест универсален для всех мало–мальски наделенных разумом существ и означает мирные намерения и отсутствие оружия. Впрочем, другие расы уже были в курсе склонности человечества ко лжи.

Бета, устроивший ему показательную встряску и поднявший его на ноги, беззвучно приподнял верхнюю губу еще выше. Не прямая угроза, но довольно четкий на нее намек. Хиро словил себя на мысли, что с морды чужого больше не капает слизь, во всяком случае, не в таких количествах, как до этого. Экономит он воду, что ли? Точно, вода! С удвоенной силой захотелось пить. И жрать.

Поворачиваться спиной к альенам было страшно. Хотя не то что бы стоять к ним лицом было безопаснее. Стараясь говорить медленно и спокойно, Хиро произнес:

— Я хочу взять из капсулы все, что поможет мне выжить. Оружия там больше нет. Опасного для вас оружия. Только лекарства, антисептики, одежда. — Хиро решил, что слово «нож» произносить вслух не стоит. Хотя из ботинка у него торчал свой, и это альенов совершенно не беспокоило.

Длинноголовые выслушали его, о чем-то пошелестели-поклацали между собой, и двое гамм обошли капсулу с другой стороны. Не верят ему, гады. И правильно делают. Пусть шансы не в его пользу, но это не означает, что он сдался.

Десантник, не делая резких движений, развернулся, склонился над открытой спаскапсулой, уповая на то, что сейчас его тыльная часть не вызывает у ксеноморфов немедленного желания пристроиться сзади, и принялся вскрывать один багажный отсек за другим. Блок с медикаментами, блок с дезинфицирующими таблетками, о, тут и фляга есть. Отсек с оружием: плазменные заряды — бесполезный хлам, магазины к автомату — пригодятся, из патронов можно вытащить зажигательные капсулы, здоровенный нож-мачете, и, слава Будде, лазерный резак, его нужно беречь как зеницу ока. Нет, конечно, против альена он бесполезен, но против твари размером с человека и схожей физиологии вполне сгодится. Так, что еще, ага, судя по осколкам, какое-то оптическое барахло. Ну, то есть теперь барахло, а так, скорее всего, цифровой монокль с функцией ночного виденья. Отличная штука была. О, запас пищевых концентратов. Если растянуть с умом — на неделю-полторы хватит, если он раньше не подстрелит какую-нибудь съедобную живность. А, черт! Стрелять-то ведь нечем. 

Так, теперь следующий. Вроде бы именно здесь должен быть отсек, где хранится запасной комплект обмундирования. Это был он, но он был пуст. Хиро громко выругался от досады. Чертовы армейцы, чертово федеральное снабжение, чертов контракт. Наверняка вытащили, потому что кому-то не хватало. Или вовсе не положили. Вполне в духе федснаба — втихую недодать, а выставить как рациональную экономию. Вот что ему стоило пойти наемником в какую-нибудь коммерческую компанию после первой отслуженной десятилетки?! Охранял бы сейчас какой-нибудь груз, летел с годовым запасом медикаментов или агротехники на мирную отдаленную колонию. И всех бы проблем было, что вовремя зарядить плазму, травить байки посмешнее да высматривать космопиратов, таких же людей, как он, в большинстве своем. Вот что его дернуло подписать второй десятилетний десантный контракт? 

Хиро тяжело вздохнул и продолжил потрошить обивку. Стоило признать, что таких желающих свалить из Звездных Сил Федерации было тысячи, десятки тысяч. Каждый хотел урвать местечко потеплее. Поэтому в космофлоте с недавних пор стали внедрять десятилетние контракты вместо пятилетних. Правительство смекнуло, что прошедшие за государственный счет обучение и проведшие еще обязательную трехлетку в тренировках солдаты охотно сбегают работать простыми наемниками туда, где платят вдвое больше.

Ладно, что тут еще? Тонкий металлизированный трос, два ушных микрофона, совместимые с врист-коммом. Нда, все для атаки и быстрого перемещения, а вовсе не для разбивки лагеря и, тем более, не для обустройства долговременного жилища. Жаль, от какого-нибудь подобия кастрюли или сковородки Хиро бы не отказался. О счастье! Вроде бы целехонький блок питания от солнечной энергии, ну или как там называется та звезда, что здесь вместо Солнца. Теперь можно не волноваться, что врист-комм сдохнет. Хоть какую-то инфу удастся получать о состоянии окружающей среды. Вздохнув, Хиро уже в который раз пожалел, что в свое время поскупился на новую модель наручного комма, работающего на энергии тепла, которое выделяло тело.

В задницу ткнулась голова, и Хиро едва не свалился внутрь капсулы. Ухватившись за бортики, он развернулся и зашипел на альена, стараясь подражать чужим звукам и демонстрируя зубы. Альен не впечатлился совершенно. Зато разозлился. Кажется, он воспринял шипение Хиро как угрозу своему доминированию. 

Чужие руки дернули его уже без особых нежностей, и десантник отлетел на несколько метров. Он попытался встать, но сильный удар хвоста, приложил его по спине и свалил с ног. Хиро показалось, что у него отбиты почки, и возможно даже, трещина в позвонке.

С рычащим шипением альен закружил вокруг поверженного человека. Хиро сжался в клубок на траве, пережидая боль и тщетно пытаясь предугадать следующие действия ксеноморфа и как на них реагировать. 

Чужой больше не нападал, он замер и присел, будто сжатая пружина, готовая распрямиться и прыгнуть в любую секунду. Очень медленно Хиро поднялся на колени, опасаясь выпрямляться по весь рост. Еще одна ошибка, и лимит доверия к нему этих монстров мог перейти в фазу «лучше убить сейчас и поиграть с трупом». Несмотря ни на что, он понимал — ему очень и очень везло. Да, альен наказывал его и демонстрировал собственную силу, чтобы впредь у мягкого слабого человека не возникло желания сопротивляться или показывать свои недоразвитые зубы. Но главным было другое: если бы его хотели убить, чужой бы использовал клыки и когти; даже одного удара острым шипом на конце хвоста хватило бы, чтобы человек превратился в трепыхающуюся на иголке стрекозу. Удар хвостом был сильный и крайне болезненный, но служил предупреждением. Если бы бета хотел нанести вред, он ударил бы острым остистым краем, а не плашмя. Это обнадеживало.

Хиро мог хорошо представить, как одним ударом хвоста или одним рывком мощных челюстей ему срезает голову. Или как когтистая шестерня вырывает ему одним рывком сердце. Или трахею. Или… Его передернуло.

Нужно было продемонстрировать свое желание сотрудничать, свою готовность подчиниться. Но как? Не ложиться же прямо тут на живот с задранной кверху задницей. Тварь чего доброго решит, что прелюдии в виде избиения заводят Хиро. Нет, нужно было придумать что-то другое. Что-то не менее интимное и чертовски опасное, такое, что никогда и никто не додумывался до него делать, то, чего даже не хранилось в коллективной памяти ксеноморфов. То, от чего бета проникнется его раскаянием и не продолжит рвать его тело на куски.

Гаммы замерли неподалеку, не встревая в воспитательный процесс. Обмирая от собственной наглости и обезбашенности, мужчина выпрямился во весь рост. В голове у него оформилась одна простая и, как он надеялся, действенная идея. Оставалось только пережить ее реализацию. С виска вдоль линии челюсти потекла капля пота. Хиро всухую сглотнул и зашагал навстречу присевшему ксеноморфу. Тот предупреждающе зашипел и пригнул голову, будто для броска вперед. Спинные выросты топорщились над его спиной. У Хиро от страха едва ноги не подкашивались, и он принялся нести какую-то чушь, не отводя взгляда с блестящих влажных зубов, каждый из которых был длиной в его палец.

Бета не двигался. То ли ему было любопытно, какую еще интересную штуку выкинет мягкое двуногое прямоходящее, то ли он выжидал хорошего момента для броска вперед. Десантник приблизился вплотную, сердце колотилось как бешенное. Между клыками чужого мелькнула вторая пасть, высовывающаяся вперед, словно жало. 

Позже Хиро вспоминал, что никогда в жизни ему не было так страшно, как в тот момент. Ни во время первого боя, ни во время первого секса, ни во время первой эвакуации в спаскапсуле, ни тогда, когда он откинул крышку и встретился лицом к лицу с пятью ксеноморфами, ни даже тогда, когда эти твари насиловали его в первый раз и он не представлял, что его ждет в будущем. Годы спустя, если ему задавали вопрос о самом жутком мгновении в его жизни, офицер неизменно вспоминал этот момент. Когда время тянулось вязкой ниткой слизи, пока он подходил к монстру, безоружный, оборванный, напуганный, гребаный элитный десантник, застрявший в этой жопе мира, имеющий возможность рассчитывать только на себя, свои силы и свою интуицию. 

Хиро сделал последний шаг, от альена его отделяло несколько сантиметров. Почему-то он думал, что от твари будет нести каким-нибудь специфическим запахом, кислотной вонью, плавящейся химией, гниющей падалью, но от беты не пахло ничем, — возможно, только водой, — и Хиро с новой силой почувствовал, как пересохло у него во рту, как дерет горло от жажды и адреналина. Прилагая немыслимое усилие, чтобы не зажмуриться, мужчина наклонил голову вперед и уперся лбом в лоб альена. Тот низко заворчал, зарокотал где-то в глубине своего биомеханической грудной клетки. Хиро не выдержал и малодушно закрыл глаза. Гладкий лоб был на удивление сухим и теплым, то ли от внутренней температуры чудовища, то ли нагретый поднявшимся высоко солнцем. Чужой все еще не шевелился, и Хиро решился на следующее движение. Вытянув шею вперед, он вжался губами и носом прямо в оскаленную морду. При желании это можно было расценить как поцелуй, но офицер был просто не в состоянии разжать сведенные от напряжения челюсти. Поэтому он просто стоял, уткнувшись лицом в частокол зубов, и каждой клеткой кожи ощущал их рельефную выпуклость. Ничего более идиотского, мерзкого и самоубийственного Хиро в жизни не совершал.

Мгновения текли, ничего не происходило. Мысли Хиро вертелись вокруг остроты клыков и выдвижного придатка, который мог в любую секунду вырваться наружу и пробить аккуратную дыру в его черепе, например, через глазницу. И тут альен пришел в движение. Ну, я хотя бы попробовал, успел подумать Хиро, когда две руки опустились ему на плечи. Шесть когтей с каждой стороны ощутимо впились в тело, снова протыкая и так потрепанную одежду. Прежде чем в голове воцарилась паническая пустота, Хиро успел пожалеть, что закрыл глаза и не увидел напоследок хотя бы клочок синего неба, или… или… да что угодно сгодилось бы перед смертью. Хвост обвил его вокруг спины, пробежался острием по позвоночнику, уверенно нырнул под распахнутую, держащуюся на честном слове куртку, проскользнул на грудь, обвивая торс человека, и притянул того еще ближе к себе. Пасть перед лицом пришла в движение, челюсть распахнулась, и по губам мазнуло мокрым, тонким и гибким. 

Хиро всхлипнул от облегчения, руки, до этого неосознанно упирающиеся в жесткий каркас ребер, безвольно обвисли. Уж если альен лизнул его, вполне можно было рассчитывать прожить на час-другой больше. Десантник откинул голову назад, чтобы взглянуть на существо, так неожиданно проявившее к нему собственническое милосердие. И его уже не беспокоило открывшееся беззащитное горло.

За спиной раздался стрекот. В лоб еще раз ткнулась твердая безглазая башка, и руки, держащие за плечи, отпустили. Хиро плавно развернулся. Из чащи появился второй бета. Морда у него была вымазана кровью, а хвост воинственно изогнут бритвенно-острым шипом вперед. Первый бета заклекотал в ответ.

Хиро не знал, что ему следует предпринять. Похоже, он оказался в центре разборок доминирующих самцов. Уж точно не добыче принимать решения. В спину легко подтолкнули, и раздалась новая порция шипения и стрекота. Никакого сомнения, твари общались между собой, и пришли к соглашению. Сделав несколько осторожных шагов, Хиро повторил все предыдущие действия повторно. Лоб в лоб, лицо в пасть. С тем лишь отличием, что от этого беты несло кровью. И ко всему прочему, теперь лицо человека оказалось перепачкано темно-красной липкой жижей. Отвратительно было признавать, но от запаха крови у Хиро заурчало в желудке. Второй альен повторил те же движения, сжал пальцы у Хиро на плечах и, кажется, тоже признал его демонстрацию раскаяния и повиновения. С единственным различием — он не ограничился одним мазком языка, а принялся обстоятельно вылизывать лицо Хиро от крови, явно смакуя и время от времени задевая то нос, то губы мелкими зубами второй пасти, из которой и высовывался тонкий гибкий язык с острым кончиком. Один раз даже нырнул человеку в ноздрю, едва не доведя того до инсульта.

Иерархия была восстановлена, человечество в лице Хиро признало собственную немощность перед лицом подавляющей силы ксеноморфов. Он с опаской оглянулся на возбужденно шипящих и крутящихся гамм. Вроде бы с ними не требовалось проходить тот же ритуал. Пятясь и не делая резких движений, Хиро вернулся к сваленному кучей барахлу. С сожалением заглянул внутрь капсулы. Кромсать мокрую обшивку было жаль, но, высохнув, она пригодится ему куда больше, чем оставаясь здесь. В конце концов, спаскапсулы редко используют повторно. И уж точно этот класс не стартует с поверхности самостоятельно и предназначен только для эвакуации с борта корабля. Так что нечего жалеть. Офицер подхватил с земли второй нож и принялся сдирать мягкую амортизирующую обивку. Это оказалось куда тяжелее, чем на первый взгляд. С одной стороны хорошо, что слоев изоляционного материала так много, но с другой — аккуратно отделять мокрые синтетические пласты, перегнувшись через край спаскапсулы, спиной к четырем альенам было, мягко говоря, занятием выматывающим как физически, так и морально. И это если не вспоминать о том, что от жары и влажности с него градом катится пот, пропитывая и без того прилипшую к телу одежду. И если не думать о том, что ел он последний раз еще на корабле.

В животе снова заурчало. Хиро облизал пересохшие губы. Чужие начали выказывать признаки нетерпения.  
— Еще немного, — взмолился Хиро.

Когтистая рука пробралась за пояс его штанов и дернула на себя. Мужчина в который уже раз повалился на траву.  
— Мне нужна эта мокрая тряпка! Вам-то все равно, где меня валять, по голым камням или по мягкой подстилке, а вот мне…  
Хиро заткнулся, когда один из альенов зашипел ему прямо в лицо.  
— Она мне и вправду пригодится, — сипло произнес он, удивляясь собственной наглости и судорожно сжимая нож в кулаке. — Я просто хочу снять внутреннюю обшивку.

Но ксеноморфы плевать хотели на его аргументы и совершенно не впечатлились ножом. Похоже, они хотели или жрать, или трахаться, потому что к Хиро потянулось одновременно несколько лап, с явным намерением утащить его силой, если он не пойдет сам.

— Ладно! — выкрикнул Хиро и поморщился, до чего жалко и нервно это прозвучало. — Ладно. Я понял. Вам не нравится синтетическая пена и мокрое волокно. 

Быстро собрав в охапку все найденные вещи, он пару секунд колебался, закрывать капсулу или нет. Вполне вероятно, что ночью снова будет ливень. Но пусть уж лучше не высохнет до конца, чем второй раз вымокнет. Повернув несколько рычагов, десантник смотрел, как крышка плавно въезжает на свое место. В конце концов, так и оборудование будет целее, и экраны, и передатчики. А закончить с внутренней обшивкой можно будет и на следующий день. Благо он наступит часов через девять, судя по солнцу в зените. Что он, не выдержит еще одну ночь на каменном полу с острыми коленями и хвостами под боком? Ему и не такое приходилось переживать. Хотя нет, такое — не приходилось.


	4. Chapter 4

Глава 4

Твари были голодны и подталкивали его в логово. Он не сопротивлялся и послушно бежал трусцой, приноравливаясь к их темпу.

У входа в пещеру валялось нечто бесформенное, зеленовато-бурое и в потеках крови, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшееся куском туши. Судя по всему, млекопитающих здесь еще не водилось. Добыча выглядела как бок и кусок бедра какой-то здоровенной рептилии. Что-то вроде гигантской ящерицы или крокодила. И если здесь водились подобные существа, то Хиро, возможно, попал еще не в самую худшую компанию.

Четыре монстра накинулись на мясо, с урчанием отрывая куски. Вот значит, где был с утра второй бета: ходил на охоту. Хиро решил потерпеть с едой и зашел в пещеру

Конечно, больше всего хотелось бежать отсюда, чем дальше, тем лучше, пока чужие заняты едой. Но стоило справедливо оценить свои шансы. Убежать далеко ему вряд ли удастся — ксеноморф в несколько раз быстрее и, несомненно, догонит его; хватит, уже проверяли. А уж что сделает с ним голодный альен, которого оторвали от сочного куска мяса, Хиро думать не хотел. Тем более, несколько альенов. Следовало затаиться и выжидать, используя то, что ксеноморфы благосклонно к нему настроены. О том, что взбредет им в длинные черепа после сытной трапезы, тоже лучше не думать. Как говаривал его инструктор, проблемы нужно ликвидировать по мере их поступления.

Хиро дошел до большой пещеры и свалил все свое барахло в одном из углов. Тщательно осмотрелся вокруг, пользуясь одиночеством. Действительно, отличное убежище. Просторное, сухое, даже освещенное. Несколько минут он потратил, задрав голову вверх и разглядывая трещины в потолке, сквозь которые проникал свет. А ведь через них отлично будет выходить дым. Порыскав внутри еще немного, подобрав несколько черепов животных и отыскав пару камней покрупнее, мужчина направился к выходу.

Хруст мощных челюстей, перемалывающих кости, был слышен еще из туннеля. Выйдя наружу, Хиро принялся собирать обломки веток, не пытаясь углубиться далеко за пределы поляны перед логовом. Альены время от времени отрывали безглазые морды от туши, поворачиваясь в его сторону, но не препятствовали ему заниматься странными человеческими делами. Интересно, а если он вот прямо сейчас рванет в глубину чащи, сколько из них ринется за ним вдогонку? Нет, нихрена не интересно. 

Насобирав достаточно веток, несколько охапок травы и разлапистых листьев с каких-то растений, напоминающих пальмы, Хиро тоже занес все это внутрь и сложил в облюбованный угол. Затем вышел и уселся прямо на землю у пещеры. Светило клонилось к закату. Десантник сверился с наручным комом, сутки здесь длились около двенадцати-тринадцати часов.

Стоило признать, он чертовски устал, жажда и голод мучили все сильнее. Он подумал было, что можно съесть один из брикетов концентрата, но встать не было сил, да и пить потом захочется еще сильнее. Поэтому он просто сидел, привалившись спиной к поросшей мхом скале, глубоко вдыхал разреженный воздух, смотрел на пирующих ксеноморфов и ждал, пока они насытятся. И надеялся, что утолив голод, они не примутся за него, и что ему удастся объяснить им, что ему нужна вода. Прилипшую к телу ткань он уже и не пытался отдирать, его бы сейчас обрадовала возможность даже нырнуть в океан, но они ведь не отпустят его одного, так что нужно было набраться терпения. Если здесь нет пресного источника — он попал еще крупнее, чем рассчитывал. Насколько он помнил, ксеноморфы на 80–90 процентов состоят из воды, поэтому она требуется им в больших количествах. Но с этих тварей станется перерабатывать себе на пользу и морскую воду. Этот вариант ему категорически не подходил. Значит, придется собирать дождевую воду, а мыться в соленой.

Пальцы мелко подрагивали: организму требовалась глюкоза.

Монстры насытились, судя по довольному урчанию и застывшим позам. Десантник с тревогой посмотрел на начинающее клониться к закату солнце. Если он сейчас не сможет донести до них свою мысль, единственной его надеждой останется дождевая вода.

Он выждал еще несколько минут, когда один из гамм зашевелился, подобрал что-то с травы и двинулся к Хиро. Тот подавил бессмысленное желание вжаться в твердую стену за собой. Что там обычно хотят самцы после удачной охоты и сытной трапезы? Это он и сам отлично знал.

Гамма подошел вплотную и не вяжущимся со всем предыдущим зрелищем и звуками, совершенно человеческим жестом протянул ему чистый, сочащийся кровью кусок мяса.

— Вы меня еще и кормить будете? Как мило с вашей стороны, — слабо усмехнулся Хиро и принял еду. Запах сырого мяса бил в ноздри, дурманил разум и десантник, пообещав себе, что это только один раз, впился зубами в окровавленную плоть. Мясо было ожидаемо жестким и странным на вкус, больше нескольких кусков Хиро не смог проглотить. Но желудок был благодарен ему и за это. На периферии мозга оформились несколько мыслей о костре, морской соли и сочном стейке, зажаренном на вертеле. Он вздрогнул, словно от холода, и поежился. Стоило признать, что мерз он скорее от голода. В джунглях было жарко, врист-комм показывал 26 градусов по Цельсию.

Позже он так и не смог бы точно ответить, помогла ли его наглядная жестикуляция, демонстрация фляги и пантомима с запрокидыванием головы, совершением глотательных движений и нарочитого облизывания. Или же, насладившись его представлением, твари после трапезы твари отправились на водопой по собственной инициативе.

Монстры зашевелились. Двое бет, издав несколько отрывистых свистящих звуков, нырнули в джунгли. Гамма отошел от него на несколько шагов и тоже издал похожий звук. Хиро поднялся и двинулся вслед за тремя альенами в заросли; показалось даже, что он различает протоптанную тропку в том месте. Четвертый ксеноморф бесшумно крался за ним.

Через пять или шесть сотен метров мечты Хиро воплотись в реальность. Будь у него чуть больше сил и другая компания, он бы обязательно издал победный клич. А так ему просто хотелось повалиться в воду и пить, отмокать и пить.

Они вышли к еще одному нагромождению скал, скорее даже к началу горного кряжа. Среди камней с высоты нескольких метров стекал водопад, веером разбиваясь о камни внизу. Вода стекала дальше и собиралась в небольшое озеро. В зеркальной глубине, окруженной зарослями папоротников, отражалось синее небо с редкими белыми облаками.  
— Наму Амида Буцу! — произнес вслух Хиро древние слова благодарности, неожиданно даже для себя.

Берег водоема покрывали отдельные кости и целые скелеты. Гладкие, чистые, выбеленные дождями и солнцем. Это говорило о двух вещах: ксеноморфы с боями вытеснили прежних обитателей водоема, и, похоже, это были крокодилы. Они были или истреблены все до единого, или жалкие остатки успели сбежать на поиски нового убежища. А еще это было весьма давно, судя по состоянию костей. И даже со скидкой на климат и прожорливую мелкую живность, альены здесь обитали не один месяц, а, может, и не один год. И кто знает, сколько их было в самом начале и как они сюда попали.

Четверо ксеноморфов зашли кто на мелководье, кто глубже. Они опускали зубастые морды в озеро и пили, временами отфыркиваясь. Так вот откуда в них столько слюней и соплей берется. Часть воды протекала через отверстия между челюстными связками, но Хиро это зрелище привлекало недолго. Все его внимание сосредоточилось на водопаде. 

Хиро сомневался, что сможет снять одежду, не оторвав ее от себя вместе с кожей. Он стянул с себя ботинки, босиком прошелся вдоль берега, осторожно ступая между обломками костей, и вскарабкался на ближайший валун, выступающий из воды. Следовало быть осторожным, камни были довольно скользкими, но его это почти не беспокоило. Он не оглядывался на альенов, он не размышлял о других тварях и опасностях, которые могут поджидать его в воде. Переступая с одного камня на другой, он наконец добрался до цели и со стоном наслаждения встал под упруго бьющую широкую струю водопада. Вода заливала рот, нос, глаза и уши, и Хиро глотал, пил ее и не мог насытиться. Одежда моментально вымокла и обвисла на теле тяжелым мокрым грузом.

Только когда он почувствовал, что в желудке потяжелело от воды, и сам Хиро больше не в состоянии был сделать ни глотка, он принялся за свои тряпки. Намокшая ткань куда легче отлипала от тела. Избавившись от одежды, стараясь при этом не разорвать ее сильнее, чем уже было, Хиро стал отмываться от присохшей корки пота, крови, слизи и спермы альенов. Он пропускал пальцы сквозь волосы, скреб ногтями тело, то и дело оскальзываясь на широком камне, но прохладная вода и утоленная жажда освежили его и придали сил. Стоило признать, он почувствовал себя значительно лучше, напившись и отмывшись, и гнал прочь мысли о своем незавидном положении.

Альены на берегу задвигались. Все время, пока они пили, они не выпускали его из виду, а теперь, кажется, еще и заинтересовались его наготой. Хиро с тоской посмотрел на неопрятный ком одежды в нескольких метрах от себя. Надевать грязные мокрые тряпки ему не хотелось, да и вряд ли это его спасет. Он еще раз энергично поскреб кожу на плечах и бедрах, выделения ксеноморфов отлично служили кровоостанавливающим клеем и стягивали края ран, поврежденная кожа под полупрозрачной пленкой даже не была красной, значит, можно было рассчитывать на отсутствие воспаления. Но вот отмывалась эта дрянь, откровенно говоря, хреново.

Хиро повернулся спиной к бродящим по мелководью альенам и, ругаясь сквозь зубы, принялся вычесывать пятерней застывшие комки из волос. Он так увлекся этим делом и так был уверен, что у него отличное периферическое зрение, что вынырнувшая из-за стены водопада здоровенная черная голова стала для него полной неожиданностью. 

Хиро вскрикнул, отшатнулся и потерял равновесие. Одного удара сердца ему хватило, чтобы понять: чужой не пошел тем же путем, что и он, а подкрался по широкой дуге и обошел водную преграду, прижимаясь к скале. Но это уже не имело значения. Будто в замедленной съемке десантник увидел сперва лобастую голову, от которой широким веером расходились струи воды, затем свои вскинутые вперед руки, а затем отдаляющуюся стену водопада. Он неумолимо падал назад, и оставалось надеяться, что в глубинах озера не притаился какой-нибудь живой родственник всех этих скелетов на берегу, жаждущий мести.

Альен совершил стремительный рывок вперед, выбросил одну из своих верхних конечностей, и Хиро даже не успел понять как, но его кисть оказалась крепко сжата в ладони ксеноморфа. Позже Хиро вспоминал, что его меньше испугала перспектива сверзиться с высоты в озеро, где его вполне могли встретить камни и острые зубы, он почти успокоился, поняв, что перед ним вынырнул один из «его» альенов, его даже не особо впечатлило свое внезапное счастливое спасение и восстановление равновесия. Все эти ощущения и мысли смазались, расплылись в памяти, потому как отчетливей всего он запомнил ощущение чужой руки в своей. Прижатые вместе второй с третьим и четвертый с пятым чужие пальцы, и отставленные в стороны первый и шестой, обхватывающие его запястье с двух сторон. Крепкое рукопожатие, плотная текстура кожи и сухожилий, суставы, форма, выпуклости, изгибы — если бы не память о шестом лишнем пальце и смертоносных когтях, на ощупь кисть чужого была совершенно идентична человеческой, разве что немного жестче, будто тот был в плотных защитных резиновых перчатках. Это ужасало и восхищало одновременно.

Удостоверившись, что Хиро твердо стоит на ногах, монстр отпустил его руку и полностью вышел из-под струй воды. Чтобы смотреть ему в морду, офицеру приходилось задирать голову до хруста в шейных позвонках. Он подумал о том, какую живописную картину они собой представляют — обнаженный светлокожий человек, над которым возвышается черное хвостатое чудовище. И все это в лучах закатного солнца на фоне идиллической картины зеленого леса и стекающего со скалы водопада. Если конечно не вспоминать еще о троих ксеноморфах, рыскающих где-то неподалеку.

Альен шагнул мимо Хиро, оглянулся через плечо, будто зовя его за собой, и, мягко оттолкнувшись, спрыгнул в воду. Во всех инструкциях было четко сказано, что ксеноморфы с легкостью перемещаются в жидкой среде. Предполагалось даже, что гофрированные дыхательные трубки у них на спине превращаются на время в жаброподобные фильтры, и альены чувствуют себя в воде так же комфортно, как и на суше. Но что Хиро терял? И он прыгнул вслед.

Вынырнув и отфыркавшись, он беспрепятственно доплыл до валунов, на которых оставил свою одежду. День клонился к вечеру, неумолимо приближались сумерки, но немного времени у него все же было, если, конечно, альены не решат иначе. Ткань уже насквозь вымокла, что немного облегчало задачу. Служба в десантных войсках, где быстро привыкаешь к самостоятельности и к тому, что твою работу за тебя никто не сделает, научила его многим мелким житейским премудростям. Наравне со стрельбой из нескольких десятков видов оружия, дюжиной способов обезвреживания взрывчатки, навыком не спать по двое суток подряд и преодолевать пешим ходом заданные расстояния по пересеченной местности, наряду с вождением основных видов наземных и пилотированием воздушных транспортных средств, рытьем убежищ, созданием маскировки из подручных средств, некоторых навыков механика, радиотехника и парамедика, он, как младший офицер, владел также умениями, по которым экзамены не сдавались, но которые вырабатывались на протяжении жизни почти у каждого десантника, чьи руки росли из нужного места. Хиро, к счастью для себя, имел представление о том, как стирать вручную, штопать дыры в ткани и собственной коже и готовить два-три съедобных блюда.

Около получаса спустя, судя по показателям врист-комма, Хиро со всей ответственностью мог сказать: во-первых, стиральный автомат из него так себе, во-вторых, выделения альенов лучше сдирать как пленку, чем стараться растворить в воде и выстирать. Он тер и выполаскивал одежду, стараясь не порвать ее сильнее, чем уже есть, время от времени наблюдая, как все четыре твари плещутся в водоеме. К его облегчению, попыток затащить его к себе они больше не предпринимали. Время от времени из воды выныривала то гладкая выпуклая башка, то изогнутые трубки спинных трахей, то мелькал остистый хвост. У Хиро возникла мысль о том, что у него сейчас есть вполне неплохая возможность схватить в охапку одежду и рвануть в заросли. Кое-какая фора у него будет, секунд двадцать. Но что потом? План следовало тщательно продумать. К тому же из оружия у него все те же два ножа, а прочее снаряжение все равно осталось в пещере. Интересно, неужели их не беспокоит, что пока они все здесь, какой-нибудь местный хищник может пробраться в их логово и обосноваться там. Хотя кто в своем уме позарится на логово ксеноморфов? Наверняка запахов и меток там в избытке, да еще и кучи костей. Но пока Хиро точно не знал, какие именно твари здесь еще водятся помимо уже виденных, это был одновременно и шанс избавиться от альенов, и риск поплатиться жизнью в случае, если местная фауна окажется ему не по зубам.

Мужчина в последний раз ополоснул одежду под водопадом, отжал и перебросил через руку. Стремительно темнело. Один бета и один гамма уже поджидали его на берегу. Нужно что-то решить с этими названиями — бета и гамма, подумал Хиро, подбирая с земли ботинки и втискивая в них мокрые ноги. Может номера им дать вместо имен? Из озера выбрались оставшиеся двое чужих. Они фыркали, тихо шипели и, кажется, даже время от времени урчали. Купание явно было им по душе.

— Что, идем назад? — спросил он просто для того, чтобы услышать собственный голос.  
Альены будто поняли, о чем идет речь, и разом пришли в движение. Двое нырнули в джунгли, третий и четвертый пристроились позади. 

У Хиро едва не вырвался истеричный смешок, когда он представил, как выглядит со стороны. Голый, в ботинках, с жетонами на шее, коммом на запястье, с переброшенным через локоть мокрым жгутом тряпья, он шагает через заросли, не то конвоируемый, не то оберегаемый двумя парами ксеноморфов. Увидев подобное зрелище в каком-нибудь развлекательном фильме, он бы, усмехнувшись, покрутил пальцем у виска и переключил канал, поражаюсь больной фантазии режиссера, сочувствуя актеру и надеясь, что изображенные альены голографические, а не настоящие.

Теперь же ему было не так смешно. Реальность заставляла принимать решения, далекие от стандартных, приходилось мириться с ситуацией и искать в ней положительные стороны и шансы на выживание. Впереди его ждала ночь. Готов он к ней не был, но выбора у него не было тоже.

 

* * *  
Когда они вышли к пещере, уже окончательно стемнело. Первым в дыру логова нырнул один из бет. Умные твари удостоверялись, не пробрался ли кто-то в их убежище во время отсутствия хозяев. Надежды Хиро использовать стальной трос в качестве веревки для сушки одежды развеялись. Какой к черту трос, если он едва видел, что творится в нескольких метрах от него, и то только благодаря трем тонким выплывшим серпам на небе — наверняка какой-то ближайшей планете и двум ее спутникам.

Из пещеры донеслась свистящая трель. Один из альенов откликнулся, и когтистая рука подтолкнула Хиро в спину. Мягко, аккуратно и, судя по ощущениям, подогнув пальцы когтями внутрь. Невзирая на весь ужас, на всю абсурдность ситуации, Хиро оценил этот жест.

Около четверти часа ушло на то, чтобы развести костер внутри пещеры, используя заранее притащенные ветки. Альены не препятствовали ему, но внимательно наблюдали за его действиями. Вышел даже вполне пристойный очаг в неровном круге острых камней. Костер давал человеку два бонуса — тепло и свет. Даже три — на нем можно было жарить мясо. Более-менее пристроив мокрые тряпки на каменистых выступах, Хиро развернулся лицом к шуршащим позади него тварям. Все четверо медленно перемещались, повернув к нему свои безглазые морды. Сейчас снова начнется — и едва десантник об этом подумал, вперед рванул один из гамм и одним толчком опрокинул человека на землю.

Хиро успевал лишь отстраненно отмечать, что в этот раз все немного проще психологически и не так болезненно в используемой заднице. В конце концов, с прошлого раза прошло меньше половины стандартных суток, и если в прямой кишке были какие повреждения, то они успешно затянулись благодаря чужеродной сперме. А по опыту Хиро знал, как лучше расслабиться и подчиниться партнеру, пусть даже недобровольно. Немного потерпеть — и это скоро закончится. Это все, на что он мог рассчитывать.

Тело ходило ходуном. Позади него пристроился уже третий альен и вовсю драл его твердым ребристым членом. Собственный член Хиро слегка отвердел, но не настолько, чтобы чувствовать хоть какое-то удовольствие, даже учитывая, что долбящийся в него монстр время от времени тыкался прямиком в простату. Хиро был настолько напряжен, что не мог сосредоточиться на собственном удовольствии. Он больше думал о том, чтобы твари ненароком не перегрызли ему горло, не проткнули его насквозь хитиновыми членами и шипастыми хвостами в порыве экстаза. А еще о том, как хорошо, что он успел собрать достаточно веток днем. Можно будет позже подкинуть в костер, потому как сил выбраться за новыми у него, скорее всего, не будет. Снаружи, кажется, снова начинался дождь.

Бедра и ягодицы ныли от крепкой хватки и постоянных толчков твердым костистым тазом. В заду хлюпало, на спину капало, наверняка с клыкастой пасти. Спасибо, хоть за загривок не держали. Когда последний чужой отлепился от него, Хиро осел на пол. Ладони и колени были истерты каменистой крошкой. Хорошо, что они не уложили его на спину. Возможно, мышцам и костям так было бы легче, но голую кожу на спине он бы точно содрал до мяса — судя по предыдущему разу, твари с удовольствием валяли и таскали его по земле.

Но он пережил. Пережил и этот раз. Стараясь сжать растянутую дырку, чтобы по ногам не потекла отвратительная жижа, которой они наполнили его, Хиро взял себя в руки и, кряхтя, начал подниматься. Рядом мгновенно появился один из альенов, что-то воркуя и чирикая.

— Что, сука, сочувствуешь? Помочь хочешь? Ладно…  
Хиро протянул руку и ухватился за трубчатый отросток на спине чужого, налегая всем весом и помогая себе подняться на ноги. Тварь действительно была не против и, кажется, совершенно не ощущала веса человека. Сильный, зараза…

В животе совершенно неуместно и банально заурчало. Что ж, отличная возможность отвлечься и не думать о том, что его только что снова изнасиловали опаснейшие из известных человечеству тварей. И снова оставили в живых. И, возможно, даже не оплодотворили… Действительно, неплохо бы отметить это событие хорошим куском жаренного мяса.

Подбрасывание веток в костер, нарезание мяса на куски, нанизывание их на импровизированный вертел, повторное раскладывание мокрой одежды помогало отвлечься от мерзких воспоминаний и еще более мерзких ощущений в теле. А уж когда по пещере поплыл аромат жареного мяса, все остальные мысли просто вылетели у Хиро из головы.

Позже, сидя у импровизированного очага, на более-менее подсушившейся куртке, отрывая зубами куски едва пропеченного, еще горячего мяса, Хиро блаженно щурился, глядя на языки пламени, и придвигался ближе к теплу.

Вопреки его надеждам, ксеноморфы совершенно не боялись огня. Но сейчас на сытый желудок даже это не могло омрачить приподнятого настроения десантника. Альены заинтересовались костром, подходили, принюхивались или присматривались, кто их разберет, протягивали руки, отдергивали, шипели и устраивались рядом, едва не вплотную к человеку.

— Нравится тепло, гребаные ящерицы? — лениво поинтересовался Хиро. Жареная крокодилятина, даже такая жесткая и несоленая, настраивала его на благодушный и сонный лад. Двое чужих как-то незаметно придвинулись к нему вплотную, и он откинулся на их жесткие тела. Уже проваливаясь в сон, он подумал о том, что надо придумать, как из морской воды добыть соль, тогда мясо можно будет засаливать впрок. Нужно будет завтра сходить к побережью. А еще к капсуле — оторвать и просушить внутреннюю обшивку. И присмотреться к растительности: что-то ведь может быть вполне съедобным. За этими размышлениями он провалился в сон, убаюканный теплом костра, тихим ворчанием прижимающихся к нему ксеноморфов и приятной тяжестью в желудке.

* * *  
Несколько следующих коротких дней он потратил на обследование окрестностей. Альены не препятствовали ему, но следовали за ним тенью — хищные, умные, любопытные. Ночи он неизменно проводил в пещере. Иногда чужие его не трогали, иногда забавлялись с ним и днем, иногда все вместе, иногда только один или двое (чаще это были беты). Судя по хронометру в комме, он очень много спал — бывало, местные сутки напролет, особенно поначалу. Сказывалась гипоксия: организм не привык к подобному газовому составу атмосферы. Даже спустя несколько месяцев на планетоиде после сильной физической нагрузки Хиро часто клонило в сон. Больше от нехватки кислорода, чем от усталости.

К ксеноморфам он почти привык. Если не сопротивляться, полудобровольное соитие почти не доставляло неудобств. Члены альенов превышали размером член среднестатистического мужчины, но в юности он любил поэксперементировать, и сейчас, если не заморачиваться, кто тебя трахает, с подобным сексом вполне можно было мириться. Альены не причиняли ему вреда намеренно, даже наоборот, оберегали его. Этого знания было вполне достаточно, чтобы продолжать жить и надеться на спасение. А еще он заметил, что ксеноморфы могут контролировать количество выделяемой слизи. Или это было связанно с чем-то на уровне гормонов: иногда он был мокрым от их слюны с головы до ног. Поэтому Хиро старался, чтобы так называемый «секс» происходил не на его «кровати». В другое время хлюпало только в его растянутой и наполненной заднице; тогда лучше было выйти наружу, присесть на корточки и постараться выпустить из себя как можно больше чужой жидкости. О том, что она может навредить ему, обжечь внутренности или отравить Хиро давно не волновался. Как и о том, что альены могут оплодотворить его. Если подобное взбредет им в головы, он никак не сможет на это повлиять. Пока он был нужнее и интереснее в качестве секс-тренажера — стоило быть благодарным и за это.

К частой смене дня и ночи он тоже начал постепенно привыкать. Это уж точно было не самым худшим, к чему приходилось приспосабливаться. Он срезал всю внутреннюю обшивку из капсулы, просушил, соорудил из нее подобие матраца и постелил его в одном из углов пещеры на настиле из мягких веток и сухой травы. Несколько больших, обглоданных до чистоты и отполированных временем черепов он приспособил в качестве сосудов для хранения воды, фляги всегда не хватало, хотя он и часто наведывался к пресному водоему.

Перетащив в пещеру все вещи, которые ему могли пригодиться, десантник убедился, что спаскапсула достаточно просушена, и запечатал ее. Высохнув, передатчик заработал исправно: и однажды, когда война за раздел территории закончится, прибор может ему пригодиться, следовало только подождать. Хиро понимал: ждать придется долго, а сигнал бедствия хотелось отправить прямо сейчас. Но вряд ли в разгар военных действий хоть один из крейсеров станет рисковать судьбой всего экипажа ради спасения одного солдата, отправляя шаттл ему на выручку. А вот противник вполне может заинтересоваться его местоположением и перемещениями человеческого военного корабля. Хиро было вполне достаточно стаи альенов, не хватало еще близко познакомиться с группой хищников. С оружием у него по-прежнему было туго. Два ножа он использовал для разделки мяса и срезания стеблей. Патроны бережно хранил в настенных углублениях пещеры. Чем он еще мог похвастаться — ловчей петлей из стального троса, несколькими заточенными кольями, острыми камнями? Все это несерьезно как против альенов, так и против яутов, если таковые сюда пожалуют.

Впрочем, недавно во время вылазки к океану он наткнулся на останки альфы. Он бы и не заметил его издалека на таком же светлом фоне, но выдавали темные выжженные кислотой и застывшие стеклом проплешины. Тело так и лежало на берегу, нетронутое, лишь слегка занесенное песком. Молочно-белый экзоскелет не потемнел, не было никаких признаков разложения. Да и вообще казалось, что здоровенный альен сейчас вскочит на ноги и ринется в атаку. Хиро с трудом пересилил себя и подошел вплотную, тронул носком ботинка белесую хитиновую тушу. Его ксеноморфы с неодобрительным шипением маячили рядом.

Пару минут человек стоял над мертвым альеном-альбиносом, рассматривая, вспоминая, раздумывая. Вскоре его мысли потекли в более практичное русло, он присел и принялся изучать жилистее тело более тщательно. Зубы точно бы пригодились. Если удастся их выломать. А интересно, кислота под шкурой еще активна? Тогда лезть голыми руками опасно. Хиро внимательно осматривал каждую конечность, каждую кость, прикидывая, для чего та может ему пригодиться. Взгляд неизменно притягивал пах, где прятался твердый кожистый член, знакомства с которым ему чудом удалось избежать.

Интересно также было бы посмотреть, всю ли удлиненную черепную коробку занимает мозг… Или, вернее, головной узел, если верить ксенобиологам в том, что их нервная система альенов действительно имеет узелковый тип и поэтому даже при поражении одного из нервных узлов ксеноморф всё равно остаётся боеспособен. Как же тогда собратья его все-таки убили? Прицельно били в основные крупные нейронные узлы по всему телу?

А еще было любопытно рассмотреть и ощупать изнутри эти спинные трубки. Конечно, он их уже трогал и даже запускал пальцы внутрь, чем вызывал у альенов беспокойное недовольство. Потрясающая система дыхательных фильтров! В конце концов, его взгляд остановился на хвосте. Идеальное оружие идеального убийцы. Наверняка даже в шипе сохранился парализующий нейротоксин. Вот бы… Хиро поднялся на ноги и оглянулся на притихших тварей рядом. Один из бет вопросительно застрекотал.

Десантник поднял взгляд на небо, солнце стояло в зените. Сначала он искупается в океане, а потом можно и поразмыслить, как объяснить хитрым тварям, временами прикидывающихся, что они его не понимают, что ему позарез нужен хвост их бывшего вожака. И уговорить одного из бет перегрызть или перерубить тот где-то на уровне трети от кончика. Парочка подходящих шестов у него есть, можно будет сделать отличное копье, и тогда он покажет этим гадам, что может охотиться с ними наравне и не будет жить одними лишь подачками.

Хиро отошел от раскинувшегося тела, мстительно пнув его напоследок. Ты сдох, а я выжил, еще посмотрим, кто станет вожаком этой стаи. Легкой походкой он пошел к линии прибоя, сбрасывая на ходу малочисленную одежду прямо на белый, искрящийся на солнце песок. Издав восторженный вопль, Хиро забежал в воду и, подняв фонтан брызг, нырнул в набежавшую высокую волну. Четверо альенов бесшумно вошли в воду вслед за ним.

Плавать в океане доставляло неизмеримо больше удовольствия, чем в небольшом озерце. Большим простором, свободой, дразнящим чувством опасности. Хиро подозревал, что в большой воде могут водиться обитатели куда пострашнее крокодилов или еще каких пресноводных хищников. Он вполне обоснованно полагал, что в здешних водах обитает не только планктон и цветные безобидные рыбки. Но стоит ли бояться каких-то акул, когда плаваешь в озере с четырьмя ксеноморфами, то и дело задевающими тебя то хвостом, то спинными отростками, а то и вовсе игриво хватающими тебя за ноги. Это доставляло какое-то бесшабашное удовольствие: плавать в океане в окружении такого смертоносного эскорта. Странно было это признавать, но Хиро чувствовал себя с ними в безопасности.

Только промерзнув до синих ногтей, мужчина вылез из воды. Впереди еще была еще пара часов светового дня, и Хиро намеревался провести их с пользой. Он издал резкий протяжный свист. Четыре монстра, с черных хитиновых тел которых стекали ручьи воды, откликнулись на его призыв стрекочущими трелями и в несколько прыжков оказались рядом. Человек с минуту не двигался, то ли обсыхая на солнце, то ли красуясь обнаженным телом. Затем надел потрепанные брюки, зашнуровал ботинки, натянул футболку и наконец набросил на плечи форменную куртку с оборванным левым рукавом.  
— Сперва работа — затем развлечения, согласны? — он зашагал в сторону джунглей. У него появилась одна интересная идея, и ему не терпелось воплотить ее.


	5. Chapter 5

Часть II  
Глава 5

— Они нас засекли, твою мать! Меняй курс! Скорее!  
— Поздно уже!  
— Да делай же что-то, Скай!  
— Черт, нас подстрелили!  
— Прыгай в гипер, давай!  
— Я не могу прыгнуть в гипер с горящим двигателем!  
— У нас же еще три рабочих!  
— Какая разница, сколько у нас еще двигателей. Система прыжка при неравномерной нагрузке может заглючить. Нас разнесет на части в гиперпространстве!  
— Да чертовы яуты нас сейчас и так разнесут на части!

Мерзко выла сирена тревоги. В воздухе на борту их небольшого юркого корабля отчетливо воняло паленым. Где-то с грохотом что-то взорвалось — похоже, рядом с грузовым отсеком. Если задело контейнеры, можно было считать их рейс провальным. Ни товара, ни денег. Корабль тряхнуло еще одной волной взрыва. Все, кроме Ская, сидящего в кресле пилота и пытающегося как-то справиться с системой управления, повалились на пол.  
— Плакали наши бабки, — зло пробормотал Тренс, поднимаясь на ноги.  
— Да какие тут бабки, шкуру бы сберечь, — процедил в ответ Скай. Его пальцы порхали по системе навигации, он тщетно пытался уйти с линии огня.  
— Ты сможешь что-то с этим сделать? — донеслось позади.  
Скай бросил быстрый взгляд за спину. Мери так и сидел на полу, вцепившись пальцами в ближайшую переборку. Лицо брата выделялось бледным пятном на фоне мигающего аварийного освещения.

По кораблю снова прокатился грохот. Проклятые яуты не унимались и продолжали вести по ним огонь.  
— С них что, убудет, если мы провезем пару тонн техники по краю сектора! — воскликнул Тренс, хватая огнетушитель и направляя струю липкой пены на загоревшуюся от перепадов напряжения панель.  
— Это не просто техника, это манометры, герметизаторы и полимер для формирования заготовок, в которых можно выплавлять металлические детали малых форм. То есть — оборудование, пригодное для отливки деталей вооружения, — впервые подал голос Лем.  
— А мы здесь причем?! Не мы же оружие на борту тащим. И не мы стоим над душой заказчиков, диктуя им, для чего использовать наше оборудование. Может, мы вообще искренне верим, что они собираются выплавлять на нем ложки и вилки для мирного населения какого-нибудь астероида на хвосте у Гончего Пса!  
— Как бы нам не пришлось доказывать им это лично… — пробормотал Мери.  
— Угомонись, мелкий! — рявкнул Тренс. — Лем, проверь, можно ли еще что-то спасти. Может, грузовой отсек не задело.

Сирена тревоги взвыла еще надсаднее, хотя, казалось, громче уже некуда. Свет потух, и несколько секунд носовой отсек освещался лишь цветным мельканием приборной панели и скудным светом звезд из центрального панорамного экрана.

— Даже если и можно что-то спасти, далеко мы это не увезем! Следующим залпом наш корабль разорвет на куски. И нам еще очень повезет, если спаскапсулы уцелели, — пилот вскочил с места, ухватил Мери за плечо и потащил за собой к спасательному шлюзу. — Чего ждете? Официального предложения капитуляции? Сами знаете, что контрабандистов яуты не жалуют и предупредительных выстрелов не делают.

Ругаясь на нескольких диалектах, понося зеленошкурых яутов, их мать-прародительницу и всю их вонючую планету заодно, Тренс рванул за братьями. Лем молчал, но не отставал от него. Никого не радовала перспектива остаться без груза, без оплаты и в довесок потерять собственный корабль. Но выбирать не приходилось, своя шкура была дороже — хищники переговоров не вели, никогда.

То, что аварийный отсек не пострадал при взрыве, можно было уже считать несказанной удачей. Все еще ворча, бородатый контрабандист полез в спаскапсулу первым.  
— Лем, шевелись давай! Или ты думаешь, что твоя задница в открытом космосе не пострадает?

Напарник смерил его пристальным взглядом, и все так же не произнося ни слова, улегся в пружинящие внутренности капсулы, подождал пока тело обовьют защитные фиксаторы, и, кивнув на прощанье, нажал кнопку герметизации крышки.

Скай подтолкнул брата к третьей капсуле.   
— Поторопись, — коротко бросил он. Их корабль, их малыш, прослуживших им верой и правдой не один год, а до этого отлетавший гуманитарным транспортником всю Большую Космическую Войну (если верить словам риэлтера), кряхтел и стонал, будто живой. Будто ему было больно, когда от него отрывало одну часть за другой.

— А ты? — взволнованно спросил Мери, укладываясь в мягкие объятия капсулы.  
— Я тоже, сейчас, только просчитаю траекторию. Это спаскапсулы старого образца, они не рассчитаны на долгий дрейф в космосе. Нужно выяснить, какая пригодная для жизни планета или любая человеческая станция ближе всего, и задать программу запуска.  
— Давай скорее!

Пальцы пилота летали над панелью. На последнем издыхании система выдавала информацию, что ближайшее пригодное для выживания человека место — какой-то крохотный планетоид, непонятно какими силами удерживающийся на орбите местного солнца и не уносящийся со свистом в открытый космос. Скай перепроверил еще раз — показатели подтвердились, атмосфера и температура были пригодны; на большее у него не хватало времени. Он еще успел внести координаты траектории таким образом, чтобы капсулы упали в море, океан, или что там у них. Главное — погасить силу удара от падения. Да и вероятное загорание от трения в атмосфере.

Скай вручную подтвердил готовность трех капсул к старту. Свою капсулу он поставил на автоматический запуск через две минуты. Проследив, что все работает, как надо, и третья спаскапсула, в которой был Мери, тоже двигается к аварийному шлюзу, он поспешил занять место в своей.

Эти две минуты стоили ему очень дорого. Хотя, быть может, еще дороже они обошлись тем троим, что вышли в открытый космос раньше. Скай этого не видел, но едва три малых объекта отделились, из корабля хищников, совершенно неразличимого на фоне космической черноты, ударил мощный магнитный луч. И три спаскапсулы, трясясь и кряхтя от попыток вернуться к заданному курсу, медленно поплыли в сторону, натужно преодолевая расстояние, пока не исчезли в пасти открывшего навстречу шлюза.

Самого пилота эти минуты промедления как раз и спасли от подобной участи. То ли яуты решили, что им достаточно троих пленников, то ли его попросту не заметили на фоне последнего и самого большого взрыва, но хищники не стали заморачиваться поимкой четвертой капсулы, и она беспрепятственно полетела в сторону безымянного планетоида с буквенно-цифровым кодом. Человек внутри и не подозревал, какая судьба постигла его спутников и какие испытания ждут его самого впереди.

* * *  
Все, что Тренс запомнил между тем, как крышка капсулы закрылась, и тем, как она снова отъехала в сторону, — это жуткую тряску, слабое свечение внутренних индикаторов и то, что прошло слишком мало времени для того, чтобы он успел приземлиться на поверхности конечного пункта назначения. Краем сознания он запомнил, что хронометр отмерил двадцать с лишним минут после старта. А потом провал. Темнота. Какой-то шум, движение. Чьи-то руки вытаскивают его из капсулы и куда-то тащат. Собственные жалкие попытки отбиться и выяснить, что произошло и где его товарищи. А затем толчок в спину.

Отдышавшись и немного придя в себя, Тренс пришел к выводу, что он в полной заднице. Судя по головокружению, у него явно была нехватка кислорода. Вот только причины он не знал. А еще он сидел на чем-то прохладном, гладком и металлическом, и с неприятным удивлением осознал, что полностью обнажен. Процесса раздевания он не запомнил, это злило и пугало. Вокруг была кромешная темнота и тишина.

— Эй… Есть тут кто? — негромко позвал он, и тут же сам понял весь идиотизм этой затеи. Если здесь есть кто-то враждебно настроенный, а это несомненно, учитывая его состояние и положение, то он вряд ли отзовется. А себя выдавать не стоило. Не то что бы он знал, чем ему это может помочь.

Выждав еще несколько минут и не получив никакого ответа, Тренс медленно выпрямился, вытянул руку вперед и шагнул во мрак. Следовало взять себя в руки и оценить ситуацию. По всему выходило, что спаскапсулу перехватили, и теперь его держат в каком-то закрытом помещении на чужом корабле. Скорее всего, яуты. Но тогда где Лем, Скай и Мери? Рядом без сознания — или в другом месте? Или их не захватили, как его? Или же убили сразу…

Тренс застыл, прислушиваясь к тому, что окружало его. Он различал лишь звук собственного дыхания. Нужно было делать хоть что-то, иначе он попросту впадет в панику. Если он в закрытом неосвещенном отсеке, следовало, по крайней мере, определить его размеры. Рассудив, что раз его толкали в спину со стороны выхода, наиболее вероятно, что ближайшая стена находится позади. Не удержавшись от того, чтобы не обвести обеими руками пространство вокруг себя, контрабандист сделал шаг назад, затем еще один и еще. Метра через два он натолкнулся пяткой на вертикальную поверхность. Есть! Нащупав ладонями шершавую стену, Тренс двинулся вдоль нее, считая шаги.

Спустя долгие минуты, во время которых Тренс крался и временами чертыхался, он уяснил, что заперт в довольно большой прямоугольной комнате, около тридцати квадратных метров, в одном углу которой находилось нечто сродни совмещенного туалета и душа. С краном на уровне пояса, распылителем выше головы, решеткой внизу и отверстием в углу, из которого тянуло химией. А еще там была кровать у одной из стен. Вернее, просто платформа, обитая мягким материалом. Ни одежды, ни одеяла, ни любых других предметов. Обнадеживало одно: от жажды он здесь не умрет. Было немного холодно, но Тренс списал это на волнение и темноту. Подобие комфорта вселяло надежду на лучший исход, но тревога нарастала, и с этим он ничего не мог поделать. Какое-то время спустя его начали посещать мысли, что, возможно, в отсеке вовсе не темно. А это он ослеп. Его ослепили, временно или навсегда, и на самом деле здесь светло и ярко, просто он этого не видит, а значит, он вдвойне беспомощней. Тренс потер лицо, короткая борода приятно и мягко кольнула ладони. Сделав несколько дыхательных упражнений, чтобы привести нервы в порядок, он снова уселся на пол и оперся спиной на высокую платформу лежанки. Вслушиваясь в тишину до призрачного потрескивания в ушах, он принялся ждать.

Через несколько часов выматывающего ожидания в полной темноте, к нему наконец пришли. А спустя пару мгновений, он пожалел, что о нем не забыли. Раздался звук, будто часть стены отъехала в сторону. Контрабандист вскочил на ноги, ожидая, что в дверном проеме блеснет свет, но ничего подобного не произошло. Звук повторился вновь. По всему выходило, что кто-то зашел и закрыл за собой переборку.

На долю секунды Тренс увидел две горящие оранжево-красным светом щели, напоминавшие глаза; его затопило облегчение, что он все же не ослеп.   
— Ну, так и будешь молчать?! — не выдержал он. — Где я и что вы от меня хотите?! И где мои спутники?

Ему никто не ответил. Пару мгновений ничего не происходило, а затем Тренс почувствовал колебание воздуха рядом с собой, и сразу вслед за этим его приподняло над полом и швырнуло на импровизированную кровать. Лицом вниз. Он не расшиб себе нос только благодаря тому, что материал немного спружинил. Тренс тряхнул головой и подтянул руки к туловищу, намереваясь оттолкнуться ладонями и перевернуться, когда на него что-то навалилось сзади. Вернее, кто-то — тяжеленный, дышащий со свистом и в несколько раз сильнее. Во всяком случае, как бы мужчина ни трепыхался, сбросить с себя эту тушу ему не удавалось.

То, что давило ему на спину, ощущалось местами гладким, местами шершавым, холодное и острое впивалось здесь, горячее и живое прижималось там. Тренс запаниковал.  
— Слезь с меня, тварь поганая!! — заорал он, дергаясь и лягаясь в попытках освободиться.   
В ответ на попытки ему на шею легла чужая ладонь. Когтистая лапа в полтора раза больше его собственной без труда обхватила горло и сжала в крепкой хватке.

Тренс забился еще судорожнее, через пережатую трахею удавалось вдохнуть все меньше воздуха, сердце заколотилось о ребра, впустую расходуя и без того ценный кислород, и человек обмяк, начиная терять сознание. И тогда он почувствовал то, от чего у него будто открылось второе дыхание. Как тварь слегка отодвинулась назад, и у Тренса по заднице заелозило нечто, до ужаса напоминающее гибкий твердый член. 

В голове у контрабандиста со скоростью света стали мелькать образы: атака на их корабль, гребаные яуты, заявившие свои права на этот сектор, взрывы, спаскапсулы, неестественно короткий дрейф, низкий уровень кислорода, отсек непривычной конструкции, и это существо, придавившее его своим немалым весом. Все сходилось: он в плену у яутов. Осталось сделать только маленькое подтверждение, и он не собирался откладывать его.

Тренс полностью расслабился, а когда чужак за спиной решил, что он сдался, — резко оттолкнулся от лежанки одной рукой, а другую завел себе за спину. По ладони мазнули жесткие дредлоки, пальцы на мгновение успели коснуться твердой металлической поверхности. Сукин сын был в защитной маске, которая позволяла видеть в инфракрасном спектре и свободно передвигаться в темноте. Значит, что бы Тренс ни предпринял, куда бы ни кинулся, где бы ни спрятался, этот урод повсюду увидит его. 

А затем его запястья перехватили, сжали вместе в мертвой хватке и вытянули вперед над головой. Вторая когтистая лапа нырнула под живот, приподнимая его бедра вверх. С другим мужиком он бы справился, может быть, даже с двумя, может быть, даже с солдатом десантных войск Объединенных Сил Земли. Но не с этим инопланетным монстром вдвое тяжелее и впятеро сильнее.

Человек уже понял, что с ним собираются сделать, и был вовсе не в восторге от этой затеи. Он наподдал головой назад, рассчитывая хорошенько вмазать по маске яута. Стоило признать, что это не принесло ничего, кроме острой боли в затылке. А еще чертов инорас отпустил его шею. Не успел Тренс порадоваться этому призрачному шансу на свободу маневра, как жесткая трехпалая ладонь убралась с горла и тяжело опустилась на затылок.

Твердый отросток влажно скользнул между ягодиц и уперся точно в очко. Гладкий кончик ткнулся вперед. Тренс замычал от боли и от осознания ужасной перспективы. Он снова дернул головой, но хватка была крепкой, чужие пальцы вжимали его лицом в пружинистый материал матраса, полностью лишая возможности вдохнуть. Силы были неравны. Подергавшись в последних тщетных попытках освободиться, Тренс понял, что начинает вновь терять сознание от гипоксии. «Надо было хватать этого урода за член, а не за патлы», — успела мелькнуть последняя мысль перед тем, как сознание провалилось в черноту.

Когда он пришел в себя, чужой хер уже вовсю двигался в его заднице. Хотя по ощущениям, он больше напоминал гофрированный изоляционный шланг для коммуникационных кабелей: такой же толстый, длинный и ребристый. Кажется, задницу Тренсу все-таки порвали, потому что больно было адски. На лопатки давил нечеловеческий вес. Наверняка Тренс чувствовал еще и шероховатость чужой кожи, везде, где она терлась о его собственную, возможно, даже хлесткие шлепки дредлоков по плечам, когда хищник наклонял голову ниже, или прикосновение металла маски к затылку, но распирающая жгучая боль в прямой кишке затмевала все ощущения. Тренс пытался сконцентрироваться на дыхании, считал вдохи и выдохи, но все время сбивался из-за непопадающих в ритм его дыхания толчков бедер за спиной.

Он уже думал, что вместо жопы у него кровавая дыра с бахромой по краям, когда яут задергался чаще, взревел и застыл. Тренс ожидал, что почувствует тугую струю, которая ударит ему в кишки, жар, обжигающий внутренности, полное новой боли ощущение распирания, но совершенно ничего не почувствовал. То ли эти уроды кончали скудно, то ли он уже был не в состоянии воспринимать что-либо кроме кислотно-цветных кругов перед глазами.

— Ты пожалеешь об этом, — прохрипел человек. — Я заставлю тебя.

Над ухом раздался короткий клекот, — то ли ответ, то ли смех, — и яут принялся вытаскивать из него свой хер.

Тренс взвыл. Каждое выпуклое ребро, каждая точка, насечка или что там еще было на этом здоровенном члене, с кулак диаметром, полоснула по оголенным нервам, по разодранной слизистой, по растянутому пульсирующему очку. Контрабандист жалко скулил, пока его кишки выворачивала наружу длиннющая толстая ребристая хрень. Когда-то он попал в одну неприятную переделку, после которой с неделю валялся в медкапсуле, не в состоянии даже дышать самостоятельно. А когда его малость подлатали, и пришло время вытаскивать из трахеи трубку подачи воздуха, она, казалось, все тянулась и тянулась, будто ее засунули в него на целый фут. Сейчас ощущения были очень похожими. Разве что вытаскивали из него этот шланг с другой стороны. И на том спасибо…

На ягодицы легли чужие лапы и растянули в стороны. Тренс вскинулся от нового разряда боли, прошившего его от паха до пупка, но, к его чести, сумел удержать все звуки за зубами. Яут вряд ли намеренно хотел причинить боль, скорее, рассматривал, что творится с дыркой, но этого было не легче.  
— И что, доволен осмотром? Еще пригодно к употреблению, или пора списывать в расход?!

То ли хищник действительно остался доволен осмотром в инфракрасном свете, то ли его повеселило, что жалкий человек еще в состоянии дерзить, но Тренс был вознагражден увесистым шлепком по заднице. Когти неприятно чиркнули по коже, но, кажется, не порезали, или он просто уже этого не почувствовал на фоне прочих ощущений.

Тренс несколько минут пролежал пластом на лежанке. Даже простое сокращение мышц рук или ног причиняло боль. Немного отойдя, он все же сумел подтянуть под себя сперва одну руку, затем ногу и перевернуться на бок. 

Стоило признать: возможно, ему повезло, что яут в самом начале придушил его до полной потери сознания. Бессознательное тело расслабилось и приняло в себя чужеродный объект почти без сопротивления. Да, его изнасиловали, но, похоже, не порвали, разве что немного. Анус болел, да что там, горел огнем. Тренс не удержался и потрогал растянутую припухшую дырку. Пальцы вляпались в вязкую жижу, но человек не мог определить в темноте, что липнет к его пальцам: собственная кровь или чужая сперма. Не пробовать же на вкус.

В заду отвратительно чавкнуло, мышцы сократились, и по бедрам потекло теплое. Это было настолько же мерзко, насколько и восхитительно. От сравнения у Тренса тошнота подступила к горлу. Дело было в том, что едва влажная волна прошлась по прямой кишке наружу, анус почти мгновенно перестал печь. Словно всю боль смыло волной. Яут спустил в него, а его сперма, как и любая жидкость в теле представителей расы хищников, обладала обезболивающим и регенерирующим эффектом. Очень любезно с его стороны, но это не значит, что Тренс не станет сопротивляться в следующий раз и не начистит клыкастое рыло, которое инопланетный урод спрятал за маской.

— Если б вас можно было изловить живьем, и еще лучше оптом, мы бы наладили отличную фабрику по производству препаратов вечной жизни, — пробормотал Тренс. Он знал, что это было заветной мечтой многих искателей славы и наживы с Земли, богатых и бедных, маститых ученых и простых авантюристов вроде него. Единственное, о чем он никогда не мечтал, так это что ему доведется пережить воздействие подобных экспериментов на собственной шкуре.

Он аккуратно слез с кровати и медленно поковылял к крану. Хотелось пить и поскорее смыть с себя всю эту мерзость, пусть даже она и лечила его. Справив малую нужду в отверстие слива и кое-как помывшись, Тренс на ощупь вернулся обратно к лежанке и откинулся на мягкой поверхности. Ни полотенца, ни одежды, даже платформа была туго обтянута мягким синтетическим материалом, который было не содрать. Ни подушки, ни покрывала. Холодно, мокро, темно, больно. И впереди полная неизвестность.

Похоже, Тренс ошибся в своих первоначальных выводах: он вовсе не в заднице, как ему представлялось раньше, он гораздо, гораздо глубже.


	6. Chapter 6

Глава 6

Дни и ночи в полном мраке неразличимы. Не знаешь, где начинается одно и где кончается другое. Не знаешь даже, сколько их прошло. Единственный способ, по которому Тренс мог определять течение времени, были посещения его камеры яутом. Тем самым, что насиловал его и приносил еду. А может, это был каждый раз другой яут, Тренс не знал.

Еды иногда было больше, иногда меньше. Судя по чувству голода, концентратов должно было хватать на сутки или около того. Иногда есть хотелось раньше, иногда еда даже оставалась, когда очередная затянутая в защитную сетку и лицевую броню тварь приходила, чтобы поиметь его. Впрочем, даже если это был один и тот же яут — Тренсу было плевать. Он хотел всего лишь две вещи: выйти отсюда, и чтобы этот яут сдох страшной мучительной смертью. И Тренс собирался приложить к этому все усилия.

Тем, по чему он мог считать дни точнее, была его борода. Годы назад он отказался проходить процедуру полной эпиляции волосяного покрова на лице, хотя ее делали большинство его друзей, знакомых, да вообще большинство мужчин. Жизнь в космосе — будь ты солдатом Объединенных войск, шахтером, добывающим редкую руду на отдаленном астероиде, простым колонистом-фермером, преступником, перевозящим контрабанду, министром, заключенным, преподавателем или работягой — быстро учила, что несколькими минутами времени, потраченными ежедневно, можно распорядиться иначе, с большей пользой, чем на бесполезное бритье. Тем более что далеко не всегда это самое время имелось в наличии. Или запас воды. Или бритва. Или чем там еще бреются в зависимости от места обитания или социального статуса. И если раньше услуги эпиляции считались исключительно женской прихотью, то теперь подавляющее большинство мужчин предпочитали избавляться от усов и бород, едва они начинали пробиваться, или немногим позже.

Большинство, но не Тренс. Это был даже не вызов общепринятым нормам, не желание выделиться и почувствовать себя особенным — он тоже терпеть не мог процесс удаления волосков со щек и подбородка. Но ему чертовски нравилось свое отражение в зеркале. Каштановые волосы, слегка отросшие, небрежно взъерошенные, и короткая густая борода с усами, подстриженная, ухоженная. Она придавала его физиономии этакий шарм мужественности и серьезности. И хотя подобное имело для него значение лет двадцать назад, когда он уже окончил школу, все четыре уровня, и три года как работал на Корпорацию.

Он знал свое дело и был хорошим работником. Договоры, счета, связи с общественностью, сделки, иногда легальные, иногда не очень — все, как скажет начальство. Он знал, что хорош, а еще знал, что достоин лучшего. И однажды утром, подравнивая свою бороду и усы тонким лазерным лезвием, (как же он скучал сейчас по своей ЛиЛи! Так он называл свою лазерную бритву, не обращая внимания на ухмылки остальных членов команды. Его девочка всегда была с ним, всегда готовая привести бороду в порядок, навести марафет, всегда под рукой в специальном кармане куртки), он решил, что пора заняться собственным делом, работать на себя и ни с кем не делиться прибылью, принадлежащей только ему.

А еще через полтора года он познакомился с Лемом. Во всяком случае, тот парень представился именно так. Тренс больше ни о чем не стал расспрашивать. Тем более что дело было далеко не в самом пристойном и безопасном заведении.

Тренс был далеко не дурак; расспрашивать он не стал, но справки навел. К тому времени у него уже были некоторые связи в самых разных кругах. Собственно, ничего крамольного и потенциально опасного о Леме он не выяснил. Только информацию о том, где тот раньше жил, кое-какие имена, круг общения. Но самым примечательным было то, что Лем, полное имя которого было Лемюэль, вырос в колонии, на которой царили весьма устаревшие, но от этого не менее строгие религиозные нравы. Что-то вроде религии, которая была самой популярной на Земле еще три-четыре века назад и превыше всего чтила единого бога, одновременно милосердного и жестокого. Так вот, отец Лема был проповедником этого учения и готовил сына к тому же пути. Но отпрыск оказался с характером, да еще и с собственным мнением. Он сбежал из какого-то закрытого учебного заведения, где готовили подобных религиозных фанатиков, несколько лет скитался по космосу, то подрабатывая на торговых космолетах, а то и нелегально пробираясь на корабли.

Как бы там ни было, парень — а он был всего на год младше Тренса — ясно дал понять предкам, где он видел их систему ценностей. Что не остановило Тренса от того, чтобы наградить парня прозвищем «Святоша». За что и огреб от Лема по зубам. На этом эпизод был исчерпан, а прозвище, как ни странно, прижилось. 

Уже годы спустя, когда они пересеклись с братьями Гордон, выкупили собственный кораблик и занялись почти легальными контрабандными перевозками, он невзначай предупредил парней, чтобы те не напоминали Лему о его прошлом, используя это прозвище. Одно дело — старый друг, подкалывающий время от времени без злого умысла, и совсем другое — два юнца, ляпающих языком о том, чего не знают. Фамилии Лема не знал никто, разве что только Тренс. Поэтому братья быстро привыкли называть его сокращенным именем. А уж фамилию самого Тренса не знал не то что Лем, но даже галактический патруль.

Обо всем этом было очень хорошо думать и вспоминать, часы неспешно перетекали в полном мраке из настоящего в прошлое. Когда-то, годы назад, Тренс на спор перестал ровнять свою бороду, позволив ей свободно расти несколько месяцев. Помнится, особенно ему мешали усы. Если борода просто росла себе во все стороны, не причиняя неудобств, разве что дольше сохла после душа, то отрастающие над верхней губой волоски сперва щекотали, а затем начали лезть в рот. Тогда Тренс решил проблему с помощью обычного геля для укладки волос. С прилизанными в стороны усами он смотрелся довольно смешно и нелепо, но спор выиграл.

Именно эти воспоминания почти десятилетней давности и помогали ему сейчас вести подсчет времени. Судя по тому, как борода перестала колоться под пальцами, волоски стали понемногу завиваться, а усы дотрагивались до нижней губы, — прошло уже больше месяца, как он сидел здесь. В недрах вражеского корабля, в кромешной темноте, питаясь сухпайком, находя свой член на ощупь, чтобы поссать, и служа подстилкой для гребаного яута, трахающего его только в одну дыру лишь по той причине, что такой здоровенный хер вряд ли влезет в человеческий рот.

За все время Тренс принимал с дюжину попыток сбежать, прорваться наружу, убить, ранить, хоть как-то навредить сраному яуту. Но все тщетно. Самая лучшая его попытка была одиннадцать кормежек или восемь трахов назад. Он уже давно понял, что ничего не может различить по ту сторону переборки, когда яут заходит, потому что переборка двойная, типа шлюза. Патлатый урод открывал наружную, входил в тесную переходную камеру, закрывал за собой первую дверь и лишь потом открывал ту, что вела в отсек, где мариновался человек. Именно поэтому яут никогда не снимал боевую защитную маску: из-за встроенного инфракрасного визора. Он всегда мог видеть добычу, а та его — нет. И в тот раз, когда Тренс притаился и несколько невыносимо долгих часов поджидал инораса у входа, все почти удалось, его теория двойного шлюза подтвердилась. Но Тренс поплатился за свою попытку, потому что ее ждали, потому что яут был сильнее, потому что тот видел его, потому что дальше внешней переборки человек не добрался.

Говорят, что большинство побегов из мест заключения удаются потому, что узник куда чаще думает о том, как сбежать, чем охранник о том, как удержать его в четырех стенах. Возможно, это правило срабатывало в обычной тюрьме, с устоявшимся распорядком, с четкой системой, которую можно запомнить, просчитать, обмануть, увидеть, в конце концов.

Тогда яут впервые избил его. Но так и не трахнул. Похоже, секс был наградой, которую Тренс в тот раз не заслужил. Как и ежедневную порцию пайка. Тогда контрабандист впервые испытал отчаяние. Он сжался на жестком холодном полу, прямо там, у самого выхода, где решился на атаку и потерпел фиаско.

Несколько раз Тренс пытался сорвать с яута маску. Умом он понимал, что эта затея в корне бесполезна. Ну останется хищник без инфрозрения — от этого он не станет ни слабее, ни менее опасней. Тем более, от этого двери шлюза, ведущие наружу из его камеры, чудесным образом не откроются.

Он орал, он бросался на существо, превосходящее его ростом и весом, он боролся, сыпал угрозами и вопросами, обещаниями и проклятиями, но в ответ слышал только молчание. Хищник издавал звуки, только когда его трахал, особенно громким был победный рык, когда Охотник кончал в человека.

Было очень холодно; кажется, в наказание ему еще и обогрев камеры отключили. Тренс поймал себя на мысли, что думает о том, какое горячее тело у яута, как приятно было бы прижаться к нему, впитывая тепло. Он тут же одернул себя, но воспоминания об этих ощущениях прочно засели у него в голове. Наверное, это был первый шаг к капитуляции, к признанию чужой силы, чужих возможностей, превышающих его собственные. Понимание собственного бессилия и поражения.

Сутки и часы смазывались в одно сплошное темное пятно. Тренс начал забывать, как выглядит свет, что значит зрение, цвет, яркость. Что такое ходить, куда хочется, делать, что пожелаешь, общаться с друзьями. Да и живы ли они вообще? Возможно, он единственный, кого яуты пощадили, чтобы запереть в этом гробу с кроватью, краном и отхожим местом. Остались только животные инстинкты, основные рефлексы, заложенные еще миллион лет назад в подкорке: жажда, голод, боль, тепло, страх, удовольствие.

Он сходил с ума без поступления какой-либо информации извне. Воспоминания очень скоро начали ходить по кругу, мысли повторялись, шумели в ушах хором голосов, Тренс прикусывал костяшки пальцев, чтобы не начать выть от безысходности.

Единственным его развлечением был ненавистный секс с яутом. Скоро такими темпами Тренс начнет ждать его прихода, предвкушать, радоваться насильнику, как дражайшему другу, коротающему с ним время и развлекающему по мере возможностей. Самым страшным испытанием стали не боль, не насилие, а одиночество. Ждать… Прислушиваться… Вглядываться… Надеяться… Что о нем не забыли, что он не один здесь, в тишине и темноте. Не навсегда.

Когда борода стала доставать до груди, если слегка наклонить голову вперед, Тренс начал просить. Когда усы, разделенные на две стороны, чтобы не закрывать губы, стали свисать ниже подбородка — Тренс начал умолять. Он принялся ждать визитов мерзкой твари едва ли не с радостным предвкушением. Насилие превратилось в обычный секс. Тело привыкло, мозг адаптировался. Конечно, иногда яут был груб. После траха с ним болела стертая ребристым членом задница. Ныло глубоко в животе: часто яут забывал, что прямая кишка человека не рассчитана на всю длину его члена, и продолжал долбиться вовсю, так что Тренсу, жмурящему глаза от боли, временами казалось, что разрыв кишки и будущий перитонит ему обеспечены. Почти все время ныли паховые связки. Иногда было неудобно лежать на боку — на бедрах наверняка красовались синяки от крепкой яутовской хватки. Иногда не спалось просто от тяжелых тоскливых мыслей.

Но как же хорошо было лежать рядом с яутом, впитывая спиной жар его тела. В камере теперь все время было холодно, и лишь остатки гордости сдерживали человека от того, чтобы не прижаться ближе, так сильно, чтобы ощутить рельеф жесткой, будто чешуйчатой кожи. Так было сделано умышленно, Тренс это понимал. Содержать его в помещении, где температура была ниже комфортной. Он подозревал, что и для самого яута здесь было довольно прохладно, но пока они трахались — жара их тел было достаточно, во всяком случае, Тренсу. Но затем все заканчивалось, пот высыхал на коже холодной пленкой. И когда хищник проходился ладонью пятерней по его животу, бедру, поясницу, слегка царапая когтями, человек мог думать только о том, что скоро он останется один, скоро из него потечет, и придется мыться, чтобы не изгваздать окончательно и без того испачканную обивку лежанки. И как же хорошо сейчас. Если закрыть глаза и представить, что за преградой век светло, что за спиной человек, а еще лучше — какая-нибудь красотка, что лопатками, ягодицами и голенями он дотрагивается до ее разгоряченной кожи, можно было хоть на пару секунд забыть о реальности. Если бы не скользкий длиннющий член, который торчал у него из зада, и который яут начинал вытаскивать через минуту-другую после оргазма, елозя между ягодиц Тренса, а иногда даже не удосужившись полностью вынуть свой хер и втягивая его в паховую складку прямо из задницы человека.

Еще хуже становилось потом, когда яут уходил. Наваливалось понимание того, что впереди часы, если не дни одиночества. Холодного одиночества, когда можно только вжаться в мягкую подстилку, но укрыться нечем. Когда вода, которую пьешь и в которой моешься, одинаковой температуры. Когда хлюпающая и вытекающая из зада жижа больше не кажется самой страшной мерзостью в жизни. Когда лежишь, скрутившись в тугой клубок, так, чтобы собственное дыхание попадало или на руку, или на плечо, а сам водишь другой кистью перед лицом в тщетной надежде увидеть хоть что-то, кроме призрачных цветных кругов.

Как ни стыдно, даже мерзко было признаться, но Тренс пару раз словил кайф. Ну, в смысле оргазм. Первый раз собственный стояк напугал его так, что он задрыгался, как припадочный. Длинющий хер моментально втаранился ему куда-то в подреберье, судя по прострелившей до солнечного сплетения боли. Но на следующий раз, Тренс с каким-то обреченным рационализмом решил, что оргазм равняется выбросу эндорфинов, а эндорфины равняются хотя бы временному отсутствию боли.

Впрочем, какой уж тут стыд, когда в его задницу можно было почти без усилий всунуть кулак. Не то чтобы он пробовал… Но иногда он размышлял о том, на что согласился бы ради того, чтобы выйти отсюда. Не сбежать, не спастись, а просто выйти из этого отсека. Пусть ему даже придется остаться на яутском корабле. Ради луча света он был готов пожертвовать не только своей задницей, но и своей гордостью. Будто ее там много осталось…

Когда Тренс осознал, что не только говорит вслух с воображаемым собеседником, но тот отвечает ему голосом Лема, он понял, что дошел до последней стадии. Той, в которой было уже не страшно и не стыдно ползать на коленях и умолять врага о милости. Уже потом, дни и недели спустя, он с ужасом вспоминал, до чего докатился. Но вернись он в то время снова, он, в конце концов, поступил бы так же. Как и любое разумное существо, в котором еще осталась надежда выжить.

Утешало одно: что его товарищи по несчастью поступили так же. Хотя они это никогда не обсуждали, Тренс часто с отстраненным отвращением вспоминал, как впервые сдался, как хватал насилующего его тварь за руки, клялся, обещал, один раз даже плакал. Но это уже произошло, это случилось, это не изменишь. Поэтому нечего было травить себе душу, теперь надо было смотреть вперед. Благо, было на что и чем смотреть.

Наверное, это и было целью яутов: довести людей до такого состояния, чтобы те сдались по-настоящему, полностью и безоговорочно. Любое живое существо выберет неизвестность на свету, чем знакомую каморку во мраке. Пресмыкаться и подаваться навстречу пихающему в него свой член хищнику было тошно. Но за переборкой он хотя бы будет видеть, кто в него сует свой член и где, значит, появится шанс хоть на что-то повлиять, изменить ситуацию в свою пользу. Эта мысль была единственной, которая удерживала на плаву рассудок. Тренс не позволит себе превратиться в жалкую подстилку скулящую в темноте, он пойдет на все и переживет все, что угодно, но он отсюда выберется.


	7. Chapter 7

Глава 7

Тренс тяжело дышал, переводя дух. Пленка пота, чужой и собственной спермы покрывала тело. Он только что кончил под этим монстром. И даже самому себе не смог бы честно ответить: было ли это удовольствие простым наслаждением от физических ощущений, от стимуляции нервных клеток, обостренное темнотой, или он умышленно подводил себя к оргазму, заставляя забыть обо всем прочем, преследуя лишь цель показать яуту, что он сдался, что ему нравится, что он хочет, что он шлюха.

Теперь грудная клетка ходила ходуном под тяжелой лапой насильника. Между ног было скользко, живот холодило и стягивало собственное подсыхающее семя. Он уже не испытывал ни отвращения, ни ненависти, ни боли, ни страха. Хотя нет, страх был. Страх, что все это напрасно и что он все равно останется здесь, один, во мраке, в холоде, снова, навсегда. Что мешало яуту держать игрушку в запертой темной комнате, наведываться сюда в удобное время и трахать в свое удовольствие?

Закралась страшная мысль, что с тем же успехом хищник мог ослепить его и держать при себе без малейших опасений, что искалеченный человек может хоть как-то навредить ему. Оставалось надеяться, что раз он так не поступил до сих пор — шанс у Тренса еще есть. Но что бы он ни говорил, какие бы клятвы ни давал, что бы ни обещал — яут был глух к его просьбам. К Тренсу закралось подозрение, что тот его попросту не понимает. Действительно, с чего бы Охотнику утруждать себя переводом жалкого лепета дичи? 

Он бы поклялся мерзкой твари отсосать у него, если бы была хоть капля уверенности, что инорас его поймет и что яутский член влезет ему в рот. Тренс даже пытался проявить инициативу и сам лез к монстру, пытался трогать, ласкать, обнимать. Но все его пытки пресекались. Руки неизменно отталкивались, он зарабатывал увесистые шлепки и чувствительные удары, чтобы понять раз и навсегда: яут будет сам решать, когда прикасаться к добыче. Мясо не лапает охотника.

И тогда Тренс прибег к последнему унижению. Не очень рассчитывая, что это поможет, и вполне обосновано ожидая пинка ногой под живот, контрабандист дождался, когда хищник поднимется с кровати и примется застегивать на себе то ли одежду, то ли броню. Человек чутко прислушивался: обычно это занимало совсем немного времени, нужно успеть поймать момент.

Шелест, щелчок, еще один, Тренс скатился с постели и упал на пол, стараясь не прикасаться к инорасу руками. Ткнулся лицом и губами в колени яута. Спускаться ниже и целовать ноги ему не давала вопящая, забитая глубоко в задницу, гордость. Но текли секунды, хищник не двигался, и Тренс понимал, что еще мгновение — и он начнет не только целовать когтистые ступни, но и пол под ними. Если раньше он пытался хитрить, изворачиваться в словах и обещаниях, то теперь он и правда был готов на все. Он уже не торговался за свободу, он умолял выпустить его из черной железной коробки. И был согласен заплатить любую цену.

— Пожалуйста… — шептал он, уповая лишь на то, что яут поймет хотя бы интонацию, если не язык. — Пожалуйста… я прошу тебя… Ты великий охотник, ты доказал это. Мы нарушили границы вашей территории… мы виноваты… Ты в своем праве, я понимаю. Я твоя добыча, я принадлежу тебе. Я согласен… То есть, я принимаю это. Я подчиняюсь и клянусь тебе, что буду делать все, что ты только захочешь от меня. Я готов на все. Умоляю тебя, только выпусти… выпусти наружу… на свет… Я не прошу освободить меня, не прошу свободного перемещения по вашему кораблю… Прошу только света и чуть больше пространства. Я хочу видеть свои руки, видеть того, кто меня… с кем я занимаюсь сексом… О боже, ну хоть крохотную лампочку дай мне, хоть зажигалку! Мне уже начинает казаться, что я ослеп… Пожалуйста!! Я буду раздвигать перед тобой ноги по первому щелчку. Сделаю все, что ты захочешь! Позволь мне выйти, хоть ненадолго… ты и так отобрал у все, что у меня было! Умоляю…

Под конец он сорвался на рыдания. До чего он докатился, наматывает тут сопли на кулак, как девчонка. На что он надеется? Что яут снизойдет до его униженных просьб? Такой длинной речи Тренс еще ни разу не произносил. Он всегда или быстро срывался на угрозы и крики, и тогда яут несколькими ударами обрывал его на полуслове. Или хрипел от боли и омерзения на чужом члене, не в силах выдавить больше двух-трех слов за один выдох. Или же принимался хватать хищника за руки и плечи во время тщетной попытки что-то объяснить тому. Если дело было, когда яут только приходил, — тот одним толчком отрывал человека от себя, сбрасывал лежанку и насиловал, жестко, не обращая внимания на стоны и хрипы. Если же Тренс после насилия находил в себе силы и смелость двигаться и говорить — тогда хищник его попросту игнорировал и уходил. Если, конечно, тот не был настолько глуп, чтобы коснуться его в попытке привлечь внимание.

Очень скоро мужчина уяснил, что можно только принимать чужие прикосновения, дотрагиваться спиной, животом, лицом, задницей, но не руками. Судя по всему, что он слышал до этого, плюс горький личный опыт — яуты считали прочие расы низшими, примитивными и редко когда заслуживающими уважения. Никто не имел права чувствовать себя с ними наравне и запросто прикасаться. Тем более трофей для утех, каковым Тренс, по сути, и являлся.

Что случилось в те два раза, когда Тренс был таким наивным идиотом, что решился напасть на яута, надеясь одолеть его и сбежать, не хотелось даже вспоминать. То, что хищник сделал с ним после, было даже хуже первого изнасилования. Намного хуже. Именно тогда Тренс понял, что все время до этого яут был с ним нежен и предупредителен. Насколько это возможно с членом таких размеров, с когтями на шершавых пальцах, с несомненным перевесом в росте, весе и силе, и имея возможность видеть.

Несколько раз Тренс подолгу оставался без еды, и он даже не знал, было ли это наказанием, или же о нем попросту забывали, как о ручной крысе. Разве кто-то вспомнит о мелкой голодной зверушке, пока занят своими личными делами, а она надежно заперта в клетке? Господи, да он будет рад даже спичке…

Яут продолжал стоять безмолвным застывшим изваянием: ни рыка, ни клекота, ни звука не вырывалось из его горла. Тренс сгорбился на коленях у его ног, как никогда ощущая свое жалкое положение. Он больше не знал, что говорить, что обещать, на что надеяться.

В отчаянии он закрыл лицо руками. Пальцы зарылись в мягкие волоски.  
— Еще и борода эта проклятая отросла. Сил больше нет… — пробормотал он, вновь опуская руки.

Он так и не узнал, было ли случившееся затем спланировано наперед, именно на этот день. Или яуты каким-то образом пообщались и договорились в процессе. Может, Тренс, наконец, повел себя так, что смог убедить хищника, что сдался окончательно. Или причина была совершенно в другом. Возможно, прошло какое-то равное количество времени по яутской метрической системе. Но избавление, свет, о котором он так долго мечтал, исход, как назвал бы его друг Лем, наступил именно тогда.

* * *   
Яут все еще стоял неподвижно, когда Тренс почувствовал, что из него начинает вытекать чужая сперма. Он рефлекторно сжал задницу, пытаясь удержать все в себе. Лежанка и так уже была заскорузлой во многих местах от разных выделений, не стоило загаживать еще и пол. Не то что бы его это волновало в первую очередь…

Растянутый анус не смог закрыться полностью. Тренс ощущал, как по внутренней стороне бедра одна за другой бегут тонкие горячие струйки. Он жалко всхлипнул куда-то в твердое затянутое сеткой бедро яута. Все его мольбы снова прошли мимо ушей хищника, если у того вообще имелись уши в копне дредлоков. Если он так и будет стоять на коленях, прижимаясь к чужим ногам, то, скорее всего, просто нарвется на увесистую затрещину или пинок.

Контрабандист шмыгнул носом, с отвращением чувствуя, как собственные сопли стекают на отросшие волоски на верхней губе. Липкий, мокрый, грязный — вот каким он стал. Жалким.

Тренс отодвинулся назад. Поднялся на ноги и побрел в сторону угла. Три вещи он мог выбирать самостоятельно в этой запаянной консервной банке: когда спать, когда справлять нужду и когда мыться. Он стал под едва теплые струи. Когда-то он просил о горячей воде, но потом перестал, так и не дождавшись ответа.

За шумом воды он не слышал, ушел хищник или нет. Не ударил, не наказал — и на том спасибо. Тренс простоял пару минут под душем, не шевелясь, привыкая к температуре и время от времени вздрагивая от холода. Капли барабанили по макушке, шумели в ушах, обмывали плечи, стекали по спине и ногам.

Промерзнув до того, что зубы начали стучать друг о друга, он умыл лицо, провел несколько раз ладонями по всему телу, привычно скользнул рукой между ягодиц, вымывая вязкие сгустки, потер в паху. Все, теперь можно считать себя условно чистым.

Сделав напоследок несколько глотков из сложенных стаканом ладоней, Тренс выключил воду, потрусил головой, вытряхивая капли из волос. Теперь лечь на краю лежанки, подождать пока вода впитается в обивку, потом перекатиться на другой сухой край и попытаться заснуть. Потому что больше здесь делать нечего.

Из центра отсека раздался звук. Тренс оцепенел. Яут еще был здесь, он что-то рыкнул, коротко, отрывисто, но как будто не агрессивно. Он что, подзывает его к себе? Второй раунд? О нет. Снова…

Мокрый мужчина потащился на звук, шлепая босыми ступнями по металлическому полу. Можно было проигнорировать яута и остаться стоять на месте — если надо, сам подойдет. Но Тренс уже знал, чем может закончиться неподчинение.

Донесся еще один хриплый рык с нетерпеливыми модуляциями. И как в этих звуках могут скрываться слова языка разумной расы?

На плечо опустилась тяжелая лапа, стискиваясь в болезненном захвате. Хищник проклекотал еще что-то, будто Тренс его мог понять. Это что, задушевный разговор после секса? Или перед?

Тварь потащила его куда-то за собой. И если Тренс правильно ориентировался, то точно не в сторону кровати. Шагов через десять они остановились. Тренс услышал негромкое постукивание когтей по стенной панели, и затем шелест — отъезжающей в сторону внутренней переборки. Сердце скакнуло прямиком в горло и бешено заколотилось в глотке. Его что, выпустят наружу?

Яут подтянул его ближе к себе и сделал шаг вперед. Тренсу пришлось переступить ногами дважды. За спиной зашелестело. Они стояли в тесной переходной камере. Тренс не выдержал и протянул руку вперед. Пальцы уперлись в стенку сантиметрах в двадцати перед ним. В ушах зашумело, по голой мокрой спине пробежал озноб. Неужели…

Движение руки яута он ощутил всей кожей. Тот снова набрал код на неразличимой в темноте панели и Тренс, будто в замедленной съемке, увидел, как переборка отъезжает в сторону. Увидел! Как полоса света расширяется миллиметр за миллиметром.

Облегчение навалилось на него такой тяжелой волной, что закружилась голова, а пальцы на руках начало покалывать. Свет был скудным, словно специально приглушенным, но все равно резал глаза. Приходилось часто моргать и щуриться. Через выступившие слезы все вокруг размывалось, ничего толком не удавалось разглядеть. Только смутные контуры, очертания и движение рядом.

Его подтолкнули между лопаток. Все еще не осмеливаясь поверить в то, что его мольбы услышаны, Тренс зашагал вперед, медленно, выставив одну ладонь перед собой, а второй прикрывая глаза. Понемногу он начал привыкать к освещению и принялся осматриваться. Влево и вправо тянулся длинный коридор. Впереди была темнота. Тренс прошел вперед еще немного и оказался перед металлическими перилами, доходящими ему почти до груди. Коридор был балконом, вернее, даже галереей, уходящей в темноту по краям. Спереди и снизу можно было различить только какие-то смутные контуры. Хотя у яутов есть склонность к гигантомании и любовь к эпическим сооружениям, вряд ли такое обширное пространство просто пустует, вероятно, ангар или грузовой отсек. Скорее всего, там снизу что-то есть, просто не различить без подсветки.

За спиной шумно засопели. Яут стоял почти вплотную. Тренс сжал кулаки, впиваясь в ладони обгрызенными ногтями и собираясь с силами, чтобы обернуться и взглянуть на своего тюремщика.

Он помедлил еще немного и решил, что оттягивать дальше некуда. Мужчина должен стоять к врагу лицом к лицу, даже если до этого он жалко пресмыкался, прося о милости. Отметя в сторону эти воспоминания, контрабандист развернулся. Да, здоровенный патлатый верзила в маске и защитной сетке, плотно облегающей тело в наиболее уязвимых местах, оказался яутом, как Тренс и предполагал.

По сравнению с хищником жалкая мокрая фигура человека казалась хилой, пусть Тренс вполне обосновано гордился своим ростом и выразительными мускулами. Лем, к примеру, был куда более тощим и жилистым, хоть роста они были практически одинакового. Нежелание Холли набирать мышечную массу служило предметом частых споров и насмешек со стороны Тренса, хотя он и знал на личном опыте, что даже без выпуклого мускулистого рельефа обычно всегда серьезный и спокойный Лем вполне может хорошенько врезать в челюсть за глупые подколки.

Воспоминания о друге больно резанули где-то в груди. Контрабандист вскинул голову, всматриваясь в глазные щели маски и прикидывая, как спросить у инораса о своих спутниках. От разглядывания яута Тренса отвлекли звуки: знакомый шелест, движение, шаги. К ним кто-то приближался, трое или четверо — глаза все еще подводили его.

Повторное облегчение навалилось, когда он смог различить, кто именно это был. Впереди, конвоируемый еще одним высоченным яутом, шел Лем. Тоже голый. Его бледная кожа аж светилась в полумраке. А еще его отчетливо шатало на ходу.

Не обращая внимания ни на тварей, стерегущих их, ни на то, что оба они были голыми, Тренс кинулся к другу и сжал его в объятиях.  
— Ты живой… — с облегчением пробормотал он в растрепанные светлые волосы.   
— Тренс… — выдохнул тот ему куда-то в ключицу. Затем отстранился и, не выпуская запястье друга, шагнул к балкону, потрясенно осматриваясь. По щекам у него текли слезы: наверное, свет тоже резал ему глаза. Лем подошел к самому краю, ухватился за перила, тихо всхлипнул и внезапно осел на пол.

Бородатый мужчина растерянно оглянулся, не зная, что делать, и встретился взглядом с Мери. Тот тоже был здесь. А за его спиной двумя громадами возвышались еще два яута.

В глазах у мальчишки была паника. Он беспомощно вертел головой по сторонам.  
— Где Скай? — с отчаянием в голосе спросил он у Тренса.

Действительно, а где их пилот? Тренс был переполнен радостью, что наконец выбрался из четырех стен, что он может видеть, что Лем жив, и как-то не вспомнил о том, что их было четверо. И раз уж их сегодня решили выгулять всех вместе — где, мать их за ногу, старший Гордон?! А Мери, судя по дрожащим губам, готов был разрыдаться, и вовсе не от слепящего глаза света.

— Тише, мелкий, может, его просто еще не выпустили, — попытался успокоить он парнишку. — Может, он что-то натворил и наказан, или у них просто конвоиров не хватает, чтобы выгулять нас всех вместе. Он где-то здесь, мы же все вместе вылетели.  
— Его здесь нет… — сдавленно произнес парень. — Я чувствую, я знаю!   
Он кинулся к одному из хищников и вцепился в защитную сетку у того на груди.  
— Где мой брат?! Ответь! Ты же знаешь! Пожалуйста, я все сделаю, только скажи, где Скай! — умолял парень, вглядываясь в глазные прорези ничего не выражающей маски.

По сравнению с взрослым самцом-яутом Мери выглядел таким хрупким и слабым, что у Тренса перехватило горло. Так мало нужно, чтобы сломать взрослого мужчину — пара месяцев насилия в кромешной темноте. Что тогда говорить о девятнадцатилетнем мальчишке, у которого к тому же отняли родного брата?

Только сейчас Тренс разглядел синяки на бедрах Мери. Уродливые отпечатки ладоней и большого пальца над тазовыми косточками. Они заставили пережить его то же самое. Боже, да у него ведь и секса-то никогда в жизни не было! 

Лем все еще сидел, скорчившись на полу. Тренсу не хотелось смотреть в его сторону, да и на свое тело тоже: он был уверен, что на них обоих имеются похожие отметины, красноречиво говорящие о недобровольном сексе, о жесткой случке, о равнодушии насильника к чужой боли, об отчаянии и подчинении.

Внезапно свет стал ярче. Трое яутов один за другим сняли свои лицевые маски. Те им больше были не нужны: дичь была рядом, на свету и полностью зависела от них. Выходит, они были полностью уверены, что люди не представляют никакой опасности. Рожи хищников были отвратными и пугающими, но не больше чем вся ситуация, в которой оказались незадачливые контрабандисты. Тренс наблюдал, как инорасы задвигали двумя внешними парами клыков, растягивая перепонки между ними. Наверняка маски не давали им толком двигать челюстью. И теперь у них имелся еще один набор природного оружия помимо когтей, нечеловеческой силы и ловкости.

Яут, в которого вцепился Мери, одной рукой ухватил парня за горло и просто отстранил от себя. Не оттолкнул, не ударил, даже не рыкнул. За подобную вольность Тренс бы уже давно схлопотал тычок под дых. Это что, новая тактика поведения, или дело было в самом мальчишке, или в его яуте?

Тварь, что приволокла Тренса, коротко рявкнула. Главный он у них, что ли? Яут посмотрел на него и дернул головой в сторону коридора, так что дредлоки разлетелись в стороны. Приказывает идти за ним? Другие хищники тоже задвигались. Один из них подхватил Лема под руку, рывком поставил на ноги и потянул за собой. Третий просто обхватил все еще что-то бормочущего мальчишку под живот, приподнял, прижал к груди и с легкостью понес. Тренс предпочел двигаться самостоятельно и последовал за «своим» яутом. Будто он их различал…

Они прошли по галерее, куда-то спустились, миновали несколько поворотов и разветвлений, снова спустились, затем поднялись. Тренс пробовал запоминать маршрут, считать повороты, но архитектура корабля яутов была такой странной и чуждой, что он очень быстро сбился со счета. Его сильно отвлекал хромающий впереди Лем и подергивающийся в хватке Мери. А еще, несмотря на весь кошмар их ситуации, Тренс с любопытством разглядывал стены корабля хищников. Текстура выглядела столь причудливо, что было непонятно: то ли это декор, то ли несущая функции рельефная конструкция, то ли вовсе переплетение костей и тканей. Ходили слухи, что хищники создают свои корабли из органических соединений, и те не просто живые, но частично разумны. В подобные глупости верилось мало, но сейчас действительно создавалось впечатление, что корабль был не построен, а вырощен. Впечатление дополняло полное отсутствие каких-либо осветительных приборов: ни ламп, ни диодов, ни галогеновых трубок. Казалось, что свет льется отовсюду, будто сочится из пор в стенах, из зазоров между ребрами, становится ярче при появлении членов экипажа.

В шею уперся палец, царапнув когтем по выступающему позвонку, вынуждая ускорить шаг и не глазеть по сторонам. Исследователь внутри Тренса даже в такой безвыходной ситуации не мог сдержать природной любознательности и не постараться запомнить как можно больше увиденного. Очень мало кто из населенной части космоса побывал в святая святых — внутри звездолета яутов. А еще меньше могли похвастаться, что сделали это живьем, а не в виде трофея. К тому же неизвестно, надолго ли ему позволили наслаждаться зрением. Возможно, очень скоро ему снова предстоит оказаться в темноте и одиночестве. Так хоть будет чем развлечь себя, перебирая новые впечатления.

Вроде бы они дошли до конечного пункта. Во всяком случае, яут, несший под мышкой Мери, остановился, задвигал когтистой лапой по стене и шагнул вместе со своим грузом внутрь. Тренс не успел разглядеть до того, как дверь закрылась, темно там или светло.

Через десяток метров второй хищник открыл дверь таким же образом и затащил за собой Лема. Тренс остался наедине с последним яутом. Что ж, он скоро узнает, куда их заталкивают теперь. Спрашивать ведь все равно бесполезно.

Тренс по инерции сделал еще несколько шагов, когда понял, что яут остановился. Контрабандист оглянулся — инорас стоял на месте и сверлил его желтыми глазами из-под низко нависающих надбровных дуг. Он ждал. Тренс колебался всего мгновение, с оценкой перспектив у него всегда было хорошо. Никаких шансов. Поэтому он молча повернул назад и замер рядом с хищником. Тот издал какое-то удовлетворенное бульканье, нажал на комбинацию кнопок, чуть подсвеченных на обманчиво сплошной стене, и ее часть плавно отъехала в сторону.

В комнате было светло. Именно в комнате, не камере, не отсеке, не клетке. Новый толчок в спину — и Тренс влетел внутрь. Дверь за ним закрылась, яут в комнату не вошел. Это и радовало, и настораживало одновременно. Тренсу вовсе не хотелось оставаться с ним наедине, но то, что два других хищника зашли в свои каюты, а этот нет, заставляло нервничать.

Тренс постоял немного, осматриваясь. Просторное помещение, скудная обстановка. Почти никакой мебели в человеческом понимании, какие-то выступы на стенах. Вероятно, открывающие утопленные ниши. Возможно, с оружием — это стоит обдумать. Такой же душ, как был у него в одном из углов, совмещающий в себе функции туалета. Только еще имелся полупрозрачный щиток с загнутыми внутрь бортами высотой в рост — рост яута, разумеется. Ну конечно, чтобы не забрызгать водой комнату.

Тренс оглянулся; контуров дверного проема не было видно, будто за спиной находилась глухая стена. Но на ней имелась такая же панель с символами, как и снаружи. Тренс всегда отличался наблюдательностью и хорошей памятью, и он решил рискнуть. Нажав ту же последовательность чуть выпуклых символов, мигнувших под его прикосновениями, он затаил дыхание. К его удивлению команда сработала, переборка отъехала в сторону. Но к своему стыду Тренс не нашел в себе мужества выйти в коридор. Он мог выйти, этого знания ему было уже достаточно. Пока. Прежде чем предпринимать побег, необходимо было обзавестись картой местности. К тому же — и он понимал, что это были жалкие оправдательные мыслишки, — в каюте хищника было светло и гораздо теплее, чем в его клетке. А еще здесь имелась настоящая кровать. Если этого монстра — под стать своему хозяину — можно было так называть.

Даже зал с трофеями, на который он набрел значительно позже, не произвел на него такого впечатления, как этот шедевр охотничьего комфорта: нечто среднее между демонстрационным орудием пытки и ложа в окружении поверженной добычи. Чуждое внеземное произведение искусства.

Углы кровати украшали черепа явно разумных гуманоидных существ, судя по соотношению мозговой части к лицевой, но почти вдвое больше человеческих. Присмотревшись, потрогав и даже ковырнув ногтем, Тренс определил, что каркас кровати тоже сделан из костей, или даже одной кости какого-то гигантского монстра, возможно, из челюсти. Изголовье кровати, на которой могли бы свободно уместиться два взрослых яута, раскинув руки в стороны и не касаясь друг друга, украшали громадные рога, держащиеся на куске черепной кости, переходящей в ряд позвонков, упиравшихся в пол. На этих рогах тоже были разнообразные черепа, насаженные, буквально вплавленные, любовно начищенные и отполированные до блеска.

Здесь снова нечем было занять себя — ни руки, ни мысли. Тренс сел на кровать, вернее, на кость, образующую каркас, стараясь держаться подальше от устрашающего декора и не думать о том, что его череп прекрасно бы вписался в композицию. Сидеть было довольно жестко, и Тренс не придумал ничего лучше, как забраться на кровать поглубже, откинуть голову на валик одной из подушек, вольготно растянуться на плотно, но мягко пружинящем матраце и разбросать конечности в стороны. Как же хорошо… Он блаженно прищурился. Тепло, светло, сухо, мягко.

Ну не идиот ли? Нашел, что сделать. Сейчас эта тварь вернется, а он тут разлегся на постели, прям бери и трахай. Мужчина как-то вяло подумал об этом и даже не пошевелился. Ну станет он в боевую стойку в углу, ну примется отбиваться от яута, когда тот потянет к нему свои лапы. Исход известен. Он не какой-нибудь космодесантник, чтобы хоть пару минут продержаться один на один с хищником, тем более без оружия. 

Контрабандист едва не задремал, хотя и старался держать глаза все время открытыми — страшно было лишиться света, льющегося откуда-то из вертикальных щелей в стенах. Заснуть, а проснувшись, обнаружить, что он снова в черной запаянной коробке.

Когда дверь с тихим шипением отъехала в сторону, он был почти рад видеть яута. Хотя даже не мог сказать, тот ли это монстр, который приходил к нему все прошедшие недели, или даже тот ли, кто привел его сюда: все яуты были людям на одно лицо. Или просто у людей не было раньше возможности пообщаться с ними достаточно долго, чтобы начать различать? Тренс был готов расстаться с одним годом жизни, лишь бы никогда не иметь подобной возможности.

Кровать мягко спружинила, прогибаясь под весом яута. Тренс инстинктивно отполз назад, вжимаясь в рельефное костяное изголовье. Хищник в несколько движений избавился от набедренной повязки, сетки на торсе, щитков, прикрывающих предплечья и голени. А затем набросился на человека, подминая того под себя. По щеке царапнул внешний клык. Тренс выгнул шею назад и попытался выставить пред собой руки, но быстро сдался под превосходящим весом и напором. Он хорошо помнил, что случалось, когда он сопротивлялся. Насилия не удавалось избежать никогда, а вот заработать при этом несколько вышибающих дух ударов, от которых потом было больно не то что разогнуться, но даже дышать — это на раз-два.

Не в его стиле было терпеть и покоряться, но разум подсказывал, что лучше выждать, оценить сильные и слабые стороны, и ударить, когда эти уроды будут ждать меньше всего. Долгие часы одиночества во мраке он чаще всего скрашивал, размышляя о том, как захватит вражеский корабль, и подсчитывая его стоимость на черном рынке.

Все это помогало в темноте, но никак не на свету. Одно дело, когда нечто безликое насилует тебя во мраке. И совершенно другое, когда тварь, втискивающая свои бедра тебе между ног, буравящая твою дырку, обретает лицо. Морду. Глаза и клыки. Собственная нагота и беспомощность в темноте ощущалась не так остро. Сейчас было хуже, гораздо хуже. Но и лучше одновременно. Если бы его кто спросил: «Одетым в темноте или голым на свету?» — Тренс бы не колебался с ответом, ни мгновения.

Но все равно было тошно видеть, кто именно тебя трахает. Однако закрывать глаза казалось кощунством. А еще яут был горячим, как грейдер, что заставляло Тренса против воли жаться к его телу в поисках тепла.

Тварь, как всегда, не заморачивалась ни подготовкой, ни желаниями партнера. Только утверждение собственного превосходства, преследование собственного удовольствия. Подхватив ноги человека и задирая их повыше, яут на несколько мгновений отклонился назад примеряясь к дырке, что дало Тренсу возможность разглядеть чужую анатомию в подробностях.

Член яута был длинным, толстым, почти вдвое больше его собственного, и сегментированным, будто нарезной болт. Ну, точно гофрированный шланг, который мог изогнуться в любую сторону, сокращаться и удлиняться. Не удивительно, что он мог втягиваться внутрь и помещаться внутри тела.

Головка члена у яута оказалась сплющенной. Вертикально. Значит дырка у их баб такая же, как и у наших, идеальное совпадение штекера с А с разъемом В. Заднице Тренса эта особенность анатомии была до лампочки — его дырка уже одинаково хорошо растягивалась во все стороны благодаря ежедневной практике. А еще головка была раздвоенной. Нет, не в смысле что член яута был двухголовым — этого Тренс бы просто не пережил физически. Сама головка заострялась с двух сторон, с ложбинкой посередине. Теперь он мог хорошо это разглядеть. Наверняка навершия могли смыкаться, прикрывая канал уретры, или как она там у них называется. Что ж, возможность видеть имела и отрицательные стороны.

Теперь эта головка настойчиво тыкалась между его ягодиц. Тренс набрал побольше воздуха в легкие, задержал на мгновение и с долгим выдохом максимально расслабил мышцы ануса подаваясь навстречу, зная, что так проникновение будет наиболее легким. О, он бы уже мог написать целую монографию о том, как правильно подставлять задницу яуту, доставляя себе минимум неудобств и травм.

Яут не заставил себя ждать, ворвавшись в растянутую дырку стразу на всю длину. Ну, во всяком случае, так Тренсу показалось, когда дыхание разом вышибло из груди и яйца размазались по твердому, как металлопластик животу яута.

Несколько толчков — и яут приподнялся, откинулся на пятки и одним рывком подтащил человека к себе на колени, вынуждая выгнуться в пояснице до хруста и упираться в кровать только лопатками и затылком. К его удивлению больно больше не было. Его накрыла какая-то душная апатия, не было не то что сил отбиваться — даже подобной мысли. Он будто со стороны наблюдал, как здоровенный инорас вертит его тело, меняя позу, угол и глубину проникновения, растягивает клыки до блеска истончившихся перепонок между ними, как бугрится мышцами зелено-коричневая кожа на его руках, как на лице оседают чужие частые выдохи, отдающие едким химическим запахом.

Все происходило в полной тишине: ни слов, ни рычания, ни хрипов, ни вскриков. Только звуки тяжелого учащенного дыхания, редкий стон и тихий шелест трения о ткань. Один раз когти яута мерзко царапнули по костяному каркасу кровати, ловя запястья человека в захват. И ни разу Тренс не смог заставить себя закрыть глаза. Темнота была хуже зрелища.

Когда все закончилось, и внутренности спазматически сократились, наполненные чужими выделениями, Тренс почему-то подумал о Мери. Парню приходится куда тяжелее, чем ему. Кроме насилия того еще гложут мысли о брате. Оставалось только надеяться, что если старший Гордон не попал в лапы Охотников, то все-таки достиг заданной точки назначения. Не хотелось думать, что его капсула до сих пор дрейфует в космосе, или, того хуже, уничтожена прицельным выстрелом яутов или попала в радиус взрыва их корабля.

При воспоминании о потерянном корабле Тренсу стало до того горько, что он почти не заметил, как хищник разжал хватку под его коленями и вытащил член из его тела. На этот раз у Тренса даже не встало, хотя он помнил, что несколько прицельных толчков в простату он все же получил. Ситуация не располагала к возбуждению. А возможность видеть не позволяла забыться в фантазиях.

Снятый с чужого члена, человек перевалился на бок, отдышался, по привычке перевалился через край и побрел к душевому углу. Он даже не подумал о том, что яут может быть против, что желает обмыться первым или хочет видеть на человеке собственные следы. Тренс просто выполнял рутинные действия, которые приучил себя делать за эти полтора или два месяца.

Выходить из-за ширмы не хотелось совершенно. Она была хоть каким-то подобием защиты между ним и яутом. Да и под горячим душем было чертовски приятно, гады все-таки специально подавали в его камеру холодную воду — то ли экономили на пленниках, то ли в воспитательных целях.

Со стороны кровати донесся отрывистый рык. Даже если слов Тренс не разобрал, приказ поторопиться не понять было невозможно. Позволив себе еще пять секунд под горячими струями, он надавил на рычаг, перекрывая воду и вышел из своего воображаемого убежища. Проклятье! Снова мокрый.

Обнаженный яут раскинулся на кровати, позволяя разглядывать себя во всех подробностях. В паху у него не было и намека на член. Если бы это не Тренса сейчас отымели по полной программе, он был готов поклясться, что не видит ни малейшего первичного полового признака или отверстия, куда член, которым его долбили столько раз, мог спрятаться.

Хищник приподнял когтистую лапу и ткнул куда-то в изножье кровати. Там среди костяных переплетений было нечто вроде отсека, небольшого ящика, будто выраставшего из каркаса. Тренс решил не заморачиваться мыслью, что этот ящик был тоже выпилен из чьей-то гигантской кости. Тем более что ему предстояло решить проблему, как его открыть.

Как ни странно, с этим он довольно быстро разобрался. Нужно было всего лишь вдавить внутрь два выроста, подцепить край — и крышка сама открылась. Яут, кажется, одобрительно хрюкнул и снова поощряюще махнул рукой. Мол, какая сообразительная зверюшка, ну продолжай, посмотрим, какие еще трюки ты умеешь показывать.

Трен заглянул внутрь отсека — там лежали скрученные в тугие рулоны отрезки ткани. Что ж, яут сам приказал открыть этот ящик. А если Тренс сделает что-то не так — он ведь всего-навсего представитель низшей расы, добыча, мясо. Мужчина вытащил первую попавшуюся тряпку и принялся вытираться, стараясь успеть высушиться как можно лучше, прежде чем окажется, что это церемониальное одеяние яута, которое тот приказал подать ему.

Но ничего не происходило, Тренс вытерся насухо и только тогда решился взглянуть на хищника. Тот не спускал с него желтых глаз. Контрабандист вызывающе вскинул подбородок и не отвел взгляда. Яут раздвинул клыки и жутко забулькал: не то смеялся, не то подавился. Тренс тщетно понадеялся, что со смертельным исходом.

Отбулькав, инорас общепринятым жестом похлопал по кровати рядом с собой, показывая, что его клыкастая харя желает видеть человека у себя под боком. Тренс бы, конечно, предпочел лучше пожрать, но вряд ли его мнением поинтересуются. И он осторожно улегся на жесткую постель рядом с яутом.

Тварь тут же задвигалась. Тренса принялись щупать и вертеть во все стороны, пока, наконец, не перевернули на живот — худшую позу было тяжело представить, и Тренсу только и оставалось, что извиваться и мычать в туго натянутый матрац от особенно откровенных прикосновений.

Похоже, анатомия человеческого мужчины была яуту тоже в новинку, во всяком случае, на свету. Или тому чаще приходилось видеть людскую плоть изнутри, с вывернутыми кишками и выдранным позвоночником? Тогда, конечно, положение Тренса можно было даже считать завидным.

Он со свистом втянул воздух сквозь зубы, когда яут провел когтем вдоль остистых отростков на его позвонках, чувствительно царапая кожу, не до боли, но до бегущих по спине мурашек. Затем яут переключился на его задницу: мял, сжимал и разводил ягодицы в стороны. Обхватил жесткими пальцами мошонку, едва не вызвав у Тренса приступ паники, а потом без всякого предупреждения надавил когтем на анус и почти без труда протиснул внутрь один палец, дырка у человека была все еще мягкая и влажная. Тренс терпел и старался не думать, кто у него за спиной. Он лежал, вообще ни о чем не думая, просто смотря на полосу света, исходящую от стены, мягкого теплого света, от которого предметы отбрасывали тени.

А потом Тренс неожиданно понял, что существо рядом с ним мерно и глубоко дышит. Яут заснул на кровати рядом со своей добычей, рядом с человеком, которого он только что поимел без всяких нежностей, а до этого держал неделями в темной запечатанной коробке. И ничуть не волновался за собственную жизнь. Тренс аккуратно улегся на спину, повернул голову в сторону и присмотрелся. Мощная грудная клетка вздымалась и опускалась, дредлоки разметались по подушке, глаза не светились желтым светом, кисти с короткими тупыми когтями расслаблено лежали вдоль тела — хищник спал.

Сон с Тренса как рукой сняло. Если до этого он плавал на краю дремы, реагируя только на особенно сильные прикосновения и щурясь на свет, то теперь он оказался один на один со своими мыслями. А обдумать ему было что.

Но вместо действенных способов убийства троих, как минимум, яутов и плана угона их звездолета в голову лезли совершенно другие мысли. О Леме, о Мери и Скае, об их взорванном корабле и потерянном грузе, о загубленном контракте и подорванном авторитете, который придется еще долго восстанавливать, если, конечно, им удастся отсюда выбраться.

* * *  
Тренс зевнул и зябко подвигал плечами. Почему-то он снова мерз. От голода, что ли? Но хрена с два он прижмется к пышущей жаром туше яута в поисках тепла! Тренс с силой растер плечи, затем голени и бедра, чтобы немного разогнать кровь. Яут зашевелился.

Зелено-коричневая туша с неожиданной для нее легкостью спрыгнула с кровати. Когти зацокали по полу и вскоре до Тренса донесся звук бьющей в сливное отверстие струи. Тренс скривился.

Через минуту яут вышел из-за переборки и направился прямиком к человеку. Тот напряженно сел на кровати, не зная чего ожидать. Хищник навис над ним и схватил пальцами за нижнюю челюсть, повертел его голову из стороны в сторону, зарылся когтями в бороду и издал серию скребущих по нервам звуков.

Тренс так и не понял, что они выражали: удивление, восхищение или брезгливость. Подобрав разбросанное по полу облачение, яут оделся в свою скудную защиту, порылся в ящике в ногах кровати, вытащил широкое тканевое покрывало и бросил его Тренсу. Тот перехватил ткань на лету и тут же в нее замотался. Мягко, приятно, тепло.

Больше не издав ни звука и не оглянувшись, яут вышел из каюты. Тренс наконец смог расслабиться и обдумать насущные проблемы. Но теперь, как назло, его начало клонить в сон. Несколько раз он вскидывался, распахивая глаза. Видел мягкий приглушенный свет — и снова проваливался в тревожный поверхностный сон. Ему снился как обычно молчаливый Лем, колдующий над полуфабрикатами, чтобы они приобрели удобоваримый вкус. Слышался смех Мери, взахлеб рассказывающего о новой программе, которую он запустил в тестовом режиме и которая позволит им существенно на чем-то там сэкономить, то ли на топливе, то ли на еде. Снился Скай, мягко подшучивающий над мелким умником и ерошащий ему золотистые вихры. Он видел их кают-компанию, планшет у себя в руках, строчки названий, столбцы цифр, собственные пометки и комментарии рядом с какими-то именами. А еще панорамный иллюминатор, за которым гиперпрыжок размывал звезды в светящиеся тонкие полосы. А потом гиперпрыжок закончился, все поглотила чернота, и больше он не видел ничего.


	8. Chapter 8

Глава 8

Когда Тренс проснулся в следующий раз, спать больше не хотелось, но тело было вялым, и мысли двигались в голове очень медленно. Он ведь собирался что-то сделать… Но теперь совершенно не помнил что. Вот Лем бы нашел способ как-то вбить себе это в память… Точно, Лем!

Свет был все так же приглушен, но стоило Тренсу завозиться на постели и спустить ноги вниз, он стал немного ярче. На костяном каркасе в ногах кровати обнаружился контейнер с едой и лазерное лезвие. Его дорогая ЛиЛи! Тренс испытал жалкое чувство благодарности.

Наскоро перекусив, Тренс с волнением, даже с каким-то вожделением приступил к главному священнодействию всех мужчин. Ну, одному из главных. Сжимая в пальцах тонкую рукоятку ЛиЛи и время от времени поглаживая ее указательным пальцем, контрабандист принялся приводить в порядок растительность на своем лице.

Едва только его борода приобрела первоначальный вид, именно такой, каким он и задумывался, каким он был до этой передряги, пока Тренс был вполне успешным предпринимателем по перевозки полулегальных грузов, — он почувствовал себя куда лучше и увереннее. В голову начали закрадываться новые небезопасные мысли. Прежде всего стоило проверить, открыта ли дверь каюты.

Еда, горячая вода и лазерная бритва в руке придали Тренсу сил и даже какого-то энтузиазма. В нем проснулась жажда действовать, пробудилась привычная неугомонная натура. И он решил попытать счастья. Переборка с тихим шорохом отъехала в сторону. Тренс был так удивлен, что сперва даже застыл на пороге, соображая, куда стоит податься в первую очередь. Он по привычке потер одной ладонью лицо — короткие волоски приятно кольнули руку. В другой была зажата ЛиЛи, с которой он не был намерен расставаться ни при каких условиях. Да и деть ее все равно было некуда: ни одежды, ни карманов у него все еще не было. Тренс попробовал замотаться в яутское покрывало, но после нескольких оборотов вокруг бедер и перекидывания через плечо, он стал похож на толстый мохнатый кокон со шлейфом ткани, свисающим за спиной. Подобное одеяние скорее мешало, чем спасало. Быть голым было непривычно и неприятно, но сковывать движения обмотанной вокруг ног тряпкой было попросту небезопасно. Поэтому, избавившись от ворсистой ткани и обдумав варианты, Тренс решил, что первым делом необходимо выяснить, как там его товарищи по несчастью. Тем более, что чем больше их будет, тем легче будет справиться с яутом, если таковой попробует остановить их на пути к свободе. Определившись с планом действий, Тренс нервно переступил с ноги на ногу, почесал в паху и шагнул в коридор.

Контрабандист подошел к первой двери справа от него. Что ж, помощь бога с родной колонии Лема тут явно бы не помешала. Уж очень не хотелось Тренсу открыть переборку и столкнуться с одним из хищников. Но отступать тоже не хотелось. Он последовательно нажал на несколько символов, и дверь отъехала в сторону.

На первый взгляд, другого яута в каюте не было. Правда, и освещение было приглушенным. Планировка такая же: просторный пустой отсек, матовая ширма в углу — санитарная зона, по всей видимости. И здоровенная кровать, тоже украшенная кусками позвоночников и черепами.

На кровати кто-то зашевелился.  
— Лем! — тихо позвал Тренс.  
Силуэт на постели замер.  
— Уходи… — донеслось оттуда.  
— Ага, щас, — пробормотал Тренс, ободренный голосом друга. Хотя вот голос был совсем не бодрым. Тренс шагнул ближе.

Обнаженный Лем лежал, распластавшись на кровати и отвернув от него лицо. До слуха контрабандиста донесся слабый стон и несколько неразборчивых слов. Тренс подошел вплотную. Лемюэль не шевелился, он так и лежал на животе, подвернув под себя одну руку и раскинув ноги.

— Что с тобой? Тебе плохо?! Что мне сделать? — забеспокоился Тренс, не зная, то ли ему сесть на постель, то ли остаться стоять.  
— Уйди… — тихо выдавил Лем. — Не хочу, чтобы ты меня видел таким.  
— Да что я тебя, раньше голым не видел, что ли?  
— Меня. Но не мою растраханную дырку, — с видимым трудом Лем перевернулся на спину.   
Так стало еще хуже. Если задница в полумраке была просто светлым участком кожи с влажно блестящим пятном по центру, то теперь, когда Холли зашевелился, свет стал ярче, и синяки на бедрах и животе стали видны более отчетливо.

— Все так плохо?  
— Бывало и хуже, — пробормотал Тренс. А затем, сообразив, какую дурость ляпнул, добавил. — Ну, то есть у меня бывало и хуже, так что не парься. Я и не такое видел.  
— Тебя тоже, да? — тихо спросил блондин. Хотя какой он сейчас был блондин — светлые волосы на голове слиплись то ли от пота, то ли от чего-то еще в неопрятный светло-серый клок, под глазами залегли тени, скулы заострились. Его что, голодом морили? Или он сам отказывался есть? Со Святоши станется…

— Тебя изнасиловали. Меня тоже изнасиловали. И Мери. Но это не означает, что жизнь закончена.  
— Я разве сказал, что не хочу больше жить? Я просто попросил тебя уйти, чтобы ты не видел меня в таком состоянии.  
— Я был в таком же состоянии час назад. Ничего, все пройдет. Помочь тебе дойти до душа?  
— Чуть позже. Не уверен, что смогу устоять на ногах. Раз уж ты намерился вдоволь попялиться на меня, дай мне немного времени прийти в себя.  
— Я не…  
— Да знаю, Тренс. Я шучу.  
— Ты и в лучшие времена был не мастак на шутки, а уж сейчас…  
— Тренс.  
— Что?  
— Как ты сюда вошел?  
— Так же, как и вышел из своего отсека. Набрал код на их панели управления. А ты что, даже не пробовал?  
— То есть нас не только выпустили и перевели в личные каюты, но даже и не запирают? Это лучшая новость, что я слышал за последнее время. Хотя не то чтобы новостей было слишком много.  
— Пожалуйста, не съезжай в пространные рассуждения. Скажи лучше, как ты себя чувствуешь? Что-то болит?

Лем тихо хмыкнул.  
— Все болит. Но это не самое худшее, ты ведь понимаешь.  
— О чем ты?  
— Нас не пытают, не бьют, не режут на куски, не вырывают ногти, не ломают кости. Только трахают. Все могло быть хуже, гораздо. Яуты не видят в нас угрозу или соперников.   
— Не знаю, чувствовать себя оскорбленным или польщенным, что не гожусь им в качестве трофея, а только в качестве дырки для траха, — заметил Тренс. — Это все твои смиренные мысли. Вбитые в голову идеи, что бог нас защищает от зла, и если плохое случается, то могло быть и хуже. И вообще мы это заслужили. Лемюэль, пора повернуться спиной ко всему тому дерьму, которым тебя пичкали!  
— Я просил не называть меня полным именем. И это, как ты выражаешься, «дерьмо» долгое время было единственным, что держало меня на плаву и в здравом рассудке. Ты ведь знаешь, что, невзирая на мои отношения с отцом и семьей, я действительно верил в бога и эта вера меня поддерживала много лет.  
— Да, да, конечно. Пока не иссякла. Можешь думать о своем боге, пока гребаный яут ебет тебя в жопу. Надо будет как-то попробовать, может, и вправду помогает отвлечься. А я сейчас думаю о Мери. Наверняка ему пришлось хуже, чем нам. Надо пробиться к нему и узнать, как он.  
— Я так не думаю.  
— Что, считаешь, мы должны бросить его?! Он ведь тоже член команды.  
— Я не об этом. Конечно, мы должны помочь ему, он наш друг. И помочь найти Ская, где бы он ни был. Но я о другом. Не думаю, что ему пришлось хуже всего. Он вдвое моложе нас с тобой, у него боле гибкая психика, и если его не мучили намеренно, то, полагаю, ему пришлось чуть легче чем нам.  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что он девственник, да? Был. Ему всего девятнадцать лет недавно стукнуло. А его отымел здоровенный яут! Считай, это был его первый раз! Как считаешь, каково ему?!  
— Не хуже, чем нам, — спокойно отрезал Лем.  
— А ты долбаный циник. Твой бог был бы разочарован.  
— Можно подумать, ты не знал этого. А в боге я разочаровался раньше, чем он во мне.  
— Тебе надо встать, — Тренс склонился над кроватью. — Давай, хватайся, я тебе помогу.

Когда блондину удалось, наконец, принять вертикальное положение, Тренс предложил ему сперва отмыться от всех биологических выделений, своих и чужих, присохших к телу.  
Даже в полумраке Тренс различил тихий прерывистый вздох, который издал Лем и который был очень похож на всхлип.  
— К черту, — зло произнес Лем через мгновение. — Мне сойдет и так, а если кому-то не нравится, пусть кончает в собственный кулак. — И он решительно двинулся к выходу.

Мужчины вышли в коридор и, поддерживая друг друга, доковыляли до следующей двери — она оказалась запертой. Переборка не реагировала на комбинацию символов, которую Тренс использовал дважды до этого. То ли здесь был установлен другой код, то ли дверь была заперта изнутри и Мери сейчас был там наедине с яутом. Двое обнаженных, ослабевших от насилия и недоедания мужчин стояли перед стеной, за которой был их младший товарищ, и ничем не могли ему помочь. И это рвало в клочья их уверенность в себе и забирало остатки сил.

— Что будем делать? — спросил Лем, привалившись к плечу компаньона.  
Тренс понятия не имел. Но в команде он считался главным, и ему необходимо было принять решение. Что-то сделать, куда-то двигаться, лишь бы не стоять на месте, не сдаваться.  
— Пойдем в другую сторону. Может, найдем что-нибудь полезное. А если нет — хоть осмотримся, пока есть возможность.  
— То есть, пока нас опять не запрут, и хорошо, если не в темноте?  
— Чуть больше оптимизма! — с неестественной веселостью отозвался Тренс.  
— Откуда бы ему взяться? — пробормотал Лем и двинулся за ним в левую сторону коридора.

Через дюжину метров проход им преградила широкая переборка. Простая команда из трех символов на этот раз сработала, и две створки разъехались в стороны. За дверью их взглядам открылся большой зал, вернее просто огромный зал, по стенам которого были развешаны трупы чудовищ. Так, во всяком случае, показалось Тренсу в первые мгновения. Уже потом он понял, что это не трупы, а скелеты, даже части скелетов, преимущественно черепа и позвоночники.

Позади Лем тепло и бесшумно дышал ему в затылок.  
— Что там? — прошептал он.  
— Это зал с трофеями. У каждого уважающего себя яутского охотника есть такой, — тоже шепотом ответил Тренс.  
— А по-моему, это камера пыток.  
— Надеюсь, наши головы не пополнят эту коллекцию.  
— Похоже, им уже не требуются экземпляры нашего вида. Гляди, — и Лем ткнул пальцем куда-то вперед.

Тренс проследил направление и среди гирлянд позвонков, между разнокалиберными, плоскими и трубчатыми, и костями совсем уж странной формы ясно различил несколько хребтов с человеческими черепами. Его передернуло от ужаса и отвращения.

Интересно, эта коллекция у них общая, или только одна из трех?  
— Минимум трех.  
— Сплюнь.  
— Чтобы один из этих минимум троих заставил меня потом вылизать плевок с пола? — как-то горько проговорил Лем, и Тренс не стал продолжать этот разговор.

— Что будем делать? — нарушил молчание Холли.  
— У нас есть два варианта: или мы возвращаемся назад в поисках других достопримечательностей, или сжимаем яйца в кулак и двигаем вперед. И что-то мне подсказывает, что самое интересное именно впереди.  
— Зал трофеев — важная и ценная часть корабля… — задумчиво протянул Лем. — Он явно должен находиться в жилой части, а жилая часть должна быть неподалеку от центра управления и пилотирования.  
— Умник нашелся. Еще минуту назад ты не знал, что это и есть их зал с трофеями! — насмешливо бросил бородатый контрабандист, отступая немного в сторону и позволяя другу стать рядом.  
— Одно дело никогда не видеть воочию, а другое дело читать об этом и иметь общее представление.  
— Не надо умничать, Холли. Я знаю, что ты получил хорошее образование. Идем дальше?  
— Идем, — кивнул Лем.

Хоть им и доводилось видеть много неприглядного и отвратительного в своей жизни, зрелище, открывавшееся на стенах заокругленного зала, было точно не для слабонервных. В нишах, подсвеченных направленными лучами, лежали, висели и стояли трофеи. В основном черепа. Некоторые были отполированы до блеска кости, другие — пористыми и хрупкими даже на вид, на нескольких виднелись пятна крови разного цвета и даже куски присохшего мяса. Кое-где на полу валялись осыпавшиеся зубы или позвонки, и непонятно было, то ли это часть декора, то ли трофеи кого-то из предков, к которым пилоты этого корабля не смели прикасаться.

Ближе к середине зала мужчины, не сговариваясь, стали отводить взгляды от стен, особенно, когда поняли, что человеческие останки явно в числе наиболее свежих. Думали они об одном и том же: что лучше — стать мясом для траха или костью для украшения?

Наконец, они подошли к переборке в конце зала.  
— Ну, с богом, — пробормотал Тренс.  
— Прекрати, — зло процедил Холли.  
— Извини… я просто так… я не…  
— Давай, открывай уже.

Тренс глубоко вздохнул и вдавил символы на панели. Почему-то перед этой дверью он особенно сильно разволновался.

Панель послушно отъехала в сторону, чем немало удивила и насторожила мужчин. И сразу стало понятно, почему дверь в каюту, куда один из яутов увел Мери, не открывалась. Наверняка, существовал какой-то блок на случай отсутствия хозяина или другого жильца внутри. В той каюте просто-напросто было пусто. 

Мери был здесь, в каком-то подобии комнаты отдыха, довольно комфортно обставленной, как успел заметить Тренс, окидывая быстрым взглядом все помещение, на случай явной или скрытой угрозы.

Парень лежал на диване, удобно вытянувшись во весь рост на животе, упираясь щекой на сложенные перед собой руки. И в этой картине не было бы ничего странного, если бы животом и грудной клеткой Мери не лежал на коленях яута, который одной рукой что-то листал на виртуальный экране перед собой, а другой поглаживал Мери по заднице.

Контрабандисты застыли, не зная, что им делать. Открывшаяся картина притягивала взоры, одновременно злила и смущала. С тихим шелестом переборка закрылась за их спинами. Мери открыл глаза. Хоть расстояние и было в несколько метров, Лем был готов поклясться, что во взгляде парня мелькнула радость узнавания, облегчение, а затем беспомощность, боль и, что хуже всего, стыд.

Мери пошевелился, поднял голову, сполз немного вниз по коленям яута и приподнялся на локтях. И только тогда клыкастая зеленая тварь соизволила поднять голову и обратить внимание на непрошеных гостей. Двое мужчин переминались с ноги на ногу под взглядом желтых глаз.

— Привет… — негромко произнес Мери и слегка улыбнулся.  
— Привет, мелкий. Ты как? — отозвался Тренс, набравшись храбрости и пользуясь тем, что яут разглядывал Лема. Проницательный взгляд из-под низко нависающих надбровных дуг тут же метнулся к нему.  
— Нормально, — ответил младший Гордон. — А вы?  
— Все в порядке, — сдержанно проговорил Лем и сделал короткий шаг вперед.

Хищник продолжал разглядывать бородатого мужчину. Мери оттолкнулся руками от поверхности и попытался встать. Шершавая трехпалая ладонь, до этого неподвижно лежащая на его ягодицах, мгновенно скользнула вверх, остановилась между лопатками и надавила, прижимая парня грудью к дивану.

После этого яут, как ни в чем не бывало, вновь уткнулся в какие-то линии и закорючки на зависшим перед его рожей светящемся экране.

Тренс, никогда не отличавшийся особыми манерами, расценил это игнорирование как предложение проходить и располагаться. Помедлив, Лем двинулся за ним к одной из свободных и на вид мягких платформ, которые можно было бы назвать диванами, конечно, учитывая размеры хищников.

Но сесть они так и не успели. Из прохода с противоположной стороны общей каюты появились два яута. Тренс даже под угрозой смерти не смог бы сказать, те же это самые, что были с ним и Лемом, или другие. Какими бы отвратительными ни были их рожи и что бы ему ни предстояло впереди, он бы все же предпочел, чтобы это были именно те двое. Чем меньше тварей на корабле — тем легче будет с ними справиться. Во всяком случае, он точно попытается.

Тренс как никогда до этого почувствовал себя по-настоящему голым, уязвимым. Взгляд его хищника, определенно того самого, плотоядно пожирал его глазами, явно предвкушая новое развлечение. Нужно было бежать. Тренс заозирался. Мери так и лежал, придавленный тяжелой лапой, парень кусал губы и вздрагивал — другой рукой яут что-то проделывал с его задом. Парня не вытащить из хватки этой туши, значит, надо делать ноги хотя бы вдвоем с Лемом.

Тренс отступил назад на несколько шагов и только тогда заметил, что друг не сдвинулся ни на сантиметр. Он попытался перехватить взгляд Холли, но тот будто оцепенел и не сводил глаз с приближающихся яутов. Тренс не мог сбежать и бросить здесь Лема. Инстинктивно сжав ЛиЛи в кулаке, он активировал тонкое лезвие.  
— Ну подходи, урод. Я тебе сейчас клыки по черепу размажу!

Один из хищников рванулся вперед, слегка присел, уворачиваясь от летящего ему в лицо лазерного лезвия, и ткнул человека кулаком в живот, а когда тот согнулся от боли, легко подхватил его и перекинул через плечо. Погаснув, ЛиЛи с тихим стуком упала на пол.

Следующее, что Тренс увидел, когда каюта перестала кружиться, а глаза перестали слезиться от боли, — это Лема прямо перед собой. Его лучший и единственный друг сидел верхом на бедрах развалившегося на диване хищника, прижимаясь спиной к груди монстра. Вернее, он был прижат, а ладони с когтистыми пальцами скользили по его телу, оглаживая грудь, живот, бедра — все, до чего могли дотянуться.

Лем вцепился яуту в руки, пытаясь оторвать их от себя. Но тот в два счета сбросил хватку со своих предплечий, перехватил вместе чужие запястья и раздвинул собственные колени, вынуждая человека развести ноги вслед за ним. Теперь весь Лем был напоказ. Он не издал ни звука, больше не дергался, и только зажмуренные глаза выдавали, как это ему отвратительно.

И тут зашевелился яут, на коленях которого сидел сам Тренс. Хищники расположились один напротив другого, зеркально повторяя позы. Через несколько мгновений возни сопротивление Тренса было сломлено, и он распластался спиной на груди яута. Раздвинутые в стороны ноги свисали по сторонам от колен инораса, не доставая до пола, все хозяйство было напоказ. Тренс застонал от бессилия и унижения. Он глянул в сторону на парнишку. Мери извивался на коленях у лапающей его твари, и, если Тренс верно расценил движения пятнистой лапы, палец яута был внутри задницы мальчишки, а может быть, даже два пальца. Если Мери рискнет дернуться посильнее, яут раздерет ему там все своими когтями.

Они собираются устроить чертову оргию. Они сейчас отымеют их на глазах друг у друга. И он ничего не может поделать. Он не в силах помочь не то что друзьям, но даже себе. Можно было дергаться, отбиваться, может быть, у него даже получится вырваться. Но не сбежать. И была просто уйма причин, почему он не станет этого делать, даже не будет пытаться. Яут сильнее и быстрее, яут на своем корабле, а Тренс не знает куда бежать и где спрятаться, его найдут, изобьют и снова изнасилуют, и будут повторять это столько раз, сколько пожелают. И самое страшное, его снова могут закрыть в темной герметичной камере. Эта перспектива была в сотни раз страшнее всего, что яут мог сделать с ним прямо сейчас.

Тренс ощутил, как под задницей что-то зашевелилось. Упруго и влажно скользнуло по промежности, ткнулось под яйца, затем вернулось назад и уперлось точнехонько в мягкую, растраханную и такую доступную дырку человека. Сраный яутский хер! Тренс зарычал не хуже хищника и дернулся вверх, скребя ступнями по ногам яута. Но тот крепко держал его за плечи и поперек груди. Благодаря анатомии ему не нужны были свободные руки, чтобы примериться и вставить. Его подвижный гибкий член сам делал всю работу, нужно было только, чтобы жертва не дрыгалась слишком уж сильно.

Раздался тихий стон. Тренс вскинул голову. Монстр напротив насаживал Лема на свое орудие. Контрабандист отчетливо видел, как между их широко раздвинутых ног извивается толстый длинный отросток, тычется под мошонку Лема, а затем сантиметр за сантиметром исчезает внутри, погружаясь в глубину его тела. Яут стиснул Холли еще крепче, откинул назад гривастую башку и заклекотал.

От разглядывания его отвлекли собственные ощущения. Чужой хер толкнулся сильнее и ввинтился в его растянутый и еще скользкий внутри зад. Ощущения, как и всегда, были такие, будто его с разгону насадили на живой силовой кабель с его руку толщиной. Тренс взвыл и уперся ладонями в бедра яута в попытке хоть немного приподняться и замедлить насильное проникновение. Но ему не удалось сдвинуться ни на миллиметр, пока яут сам не отпустил его, насадив до максимально возможной глубины. Хорошо хоть он сегодня уже опорожнил кишечник, а то ощущения, когда чужой член пропихивает перед собой еще и дерьмо в обратную сторону, просто отвратительные.

Внутренности свело от боли — яут ткнулся слишком глубоко и слишком резко. Тренс вскрикнул и задергался. Вроде бы хищник понял его трепыхания верно и немного отступил, ровно настолько, чтобы человек мог вдохнуть полной грудью, но не почувствовать себя свободным. Хватая ртом воздух, Тренс покосился вниз на собственный живот. Вроде бы целый, а то по ощущениям казалось, что член яута сейчас вылезет из пупка. Он против воли перевел взгляд на Лема, и увидел одно из самых отвратительных и противоестественных зрелищ в своей жизни.

Холли был немного выше его, но более худым, и уж точно не отличался развитой мускулатурой, которой мог похвастаться его друг. Тощим дохляком он, конечно, не был, скорее гибким и жилистым, но кубиков пресса на животе, которые так любил демонстрировать Тренс, у него уж точно не водилось. И теперь Тренс с близкого растояния мог видеть, как под мышцами отощавшего живота его друга двигается толстый яутский хер, натягивая кожу на передней стенке, толкается выше и глубже, ворочается, изгибаясь в сторону пупка. Раз за разом под кожей проступал рельеф головки. Насмотревшемуся обучающих фильмов в школе на своей станции Тренсу это больше всего напоминало появление грудолома — детеныша ксеноморфа — из тела человека-носителя.

Тренс осмелился взглянуть другу в лицо. Глаза у Лема были темные и безумные. Расширившийся то ли от боли, то ли от страха зрачок почти полностью вытеснил привычный серо-голубой цвет радужки.

Яуты наслаждались. По быстрому и размытому движению сбоку, Тренс скорее догадался, чем увидел, что облюбовавший Мери яут подмял подростка под себя и… что было дальше, Тренс не разобрал, поглощенный собственными ощущениями — его хищник занялся им всерьез. Все это сопровождалось рычанием и хриплым скрежетом, который вырывался их глоток инорасов. Они что, поспорили, кто быстрее кончит?

Попривыкнув к размерам, достаточно расслабившись и отклонившись под нужным углом можно было признать, что и от этого процесса можно получать удовольствие. Альтернативой было просто болтаться как пустой скафандр в невесомости, повторяя все движения, которые задают руки, дергающие тебя в нужные стороны. Тренс старался не смотреть на Лема, но взгляд все время возвращался к нему. На лице друга были написано страдание, но, кажется, скорее моральное, чем физическое. Он безвольно обмяк в хватке яута и его вялый член болтался вверх-вниз, когда хищник наподдавал бедрами.

Яут почти не шевелился. Только член сокращался и вновь удлинялся, натирая ставшим таким чувствительным анус человека. Все неприятные ощущения отошли на второй план, глаза Тренса жмурились сами собой, осталось только чувство приятно распирающей наполненности и ребристой поверхности, массирующей растянутые складки и простату.

И Тренсу не нужно было смотреть вниз, чтобы понять: у него встал. Если бы его сейчас волновало хоть что-то, кроме зуда и жара в собственных кишках, он бы с ужасом подумал о том, какое постыдное зрелище сейчас открываться перед Лемом. Если тот, конечно, смотрит на него. Но все мысли Тренса будто стекли вниз, к собственному торчащему члену, к разбухшим яйцам и сладкой дрожи в заднице. К крепкому захвату на руках, не позволяющему прикоснуться к требующему внимания члену. Еще немного, еще чуть-чуть, боже, как низко он пал…

Над ухом раздался рев, по лицу хлестнули кожистые дреды яута, и ощущение наполненности как будто усилилось вдвое. Яут кончал в него, и когда Тренс подумал о том, как чужой толстый ребристый хер двигается внутри него, сокращаясь и выталкивая семя, скользя и хлюпая в потеках спермы, и тогда он сдался.

Кончая, он зажался и выгнулся вперед. Каким-то невероятным усилием ему удалось вырвать из захвата руки, сжать, наконец, горячо пульсирующий пенис, а другой ладонью подхватить тугую мошонку. Ступни зацепились за чужие ноги, пальцы поджались едва не до судорог. Удовольствие было таким сильным, что, казалось, вывернет его сейчас наизнанку.

Совсем рядом донесся еще один рык, полный животного триумфа. Его яут все-таки выиграл этот спор, и зрелище обкончавшегося человека подстегнуло другую тварь к финалу. Тренс точно не хотел на это смотреть, слишком поглощенный своими ощущениями.

Понемногу тело расслаблялось. Шланг в заднице начал причинять неудобство. Тренс поерзал, и гофрированный отросток начал медленно выскальзывать из него. Яут втягивал член в себя прямо из тела человека. Появившаяся пустота внутри была слишком влажной, слишком… широкой, чтобы почувствовать облегчение. Собственная сперма холодила живот. Под спиной мощно и часто билось чужое сердце, а свое гулко отдавалось в ушах. Тренс хрипло дышал, воздуха отчаянно не хватало.

Немного придя в себя, он открыл глаза и глянул на Лема. Тот обмяк на коленях яута и немного заваливался на сторону, поддерживаемый сильной рукой. У Лема едва-едва намечался стояк. И Тренсу стало почти стыдно за свою слабость, за свое унижение, за свое удовольствие. Почти — если бы совсем рядом так сладко не стонал Мери, прижатый к платформе накрывшей его горячей тушей хищника.


	9. Chapter 9

Глава 9

Следить за сменой дня и ночи, будучи не запертым в темной клетке, было значительно легче. Хотя бы по режиму сна и бодрствования яутов. Но сутки расы Охотников не соответствовали стандартным земным суткам людей. А понять, какой из экранов показывает время, без знания языка не было возможности. И если Мери хотя бы немного смог разобрать назначение части приборов и установок и даже понять кое-какие символы на экранах, то обоим контрабандистам приходилось полагаться только на его вычисления или попросту прекратить считать.

Яуты категорически не желали с ними общаться, ни с кем из троих. Все попытки разговорить, добиться ответа, обратить на себя внимание, как на разумное существо, способное к диалогу, игнорировались или пресекались. Иногда жестоко.

Все в итоге сводилось к примитивному взаимодействию. Яуты, скорее всего, считали их расу слишком примитивной и недостойной внимания, чтобы изучать язык или вообще хотя бы озаботиться средствами двусторонней коммуникации. Все общение сводилось к приказам жестами и к физическим методам. Покорность и послушание достигались путем прямого повышения уровня насилия.

Тренсу не хватало воздуха. Стены будто сдвигались все теснее и намеревались сдавить его. Его душил панический страх, а еще наверняка сказывалась нехватка кислорода. Он вслепую метался по замкнутой коробке, тщетно ища пути спасения. Внезапно человек натолкнулся на что-то, неразличимое во мраке, высокое и твердое, прямо перед собой. Вытянул руку вперед, чтобы дотронуться до препятствия и, глухо вскрикнув от удара в лицо, повалился на пол. Рот мгновенно наполнился соленым привкусом крови. Он малодушно закрыл глаза, чтобы укрыться от чужой, навязанной темноты и сменить ее на свою собственную.

Рывок чудовищной силы подбросил Тренса вверх, он взвыл от боли в израненном плече и рухнул навзничь у ног своего мучителя. И проснулся, шумно втягивая ноздрями воздух. Сон, всего лишь сон. 

Но сон недалеко ушел от реальности. В воздухе прямо-таки висел чужеродный запах. Спермы яута и еще каких-то его выделений — пота, дыхания. Умом Тренс понимал, что должен еще радоваться, что не слышит запаха крови, своей крови. Из развороченной задницы, например. Покрывало сбилось в ногах, и мужчина чувствовал, настолько он растянут, так что воздух холодит влажную дырку и стенки кишечника. Боже, кажется, он отрубился во время того, как яут его драл.

Тренс попытался отползти дальше, насколько позволяла кровать, но лежащая поперек его живота лапа не позволяла ему сдвинуться с места. Глаза постепенно привыкли к темноте, и оказалось, что она не такая уж кромешная. Контрабандист начал различать смутные контуры обстановки, слабую подсветку от нескольких настенных панелей, светящиеся символы и индикаторы. Он не ослеп, он не в запертой камере, и это понимание было единственным, что утешало.

Он вспомнил, чем закончились его последний визит к Лему и их совместная вылазка в жилой отсек яутов, и едва не застонал в голос. Все было не настолько плохо, как он ожидал, все оказалось намного хуже.

Все существование троих мужчин состояло из сна в каюте, приема пищи, секса с яутами, личной гигиены и редких прогулок по кораблю. Чаще всего в общий отсек, чаще всего недобровольно.

Если сонливость и апатию можно было списать на, вероятно, непривычный человеку баланс газов в атмосфере корабля яутов, то некоторые его поступки можно было объяснить только помрачением рассудка или врожденной склонностью к извращениям. В частности, к ксенофилии. Тренс никогда не был с мужчиной, даже никогда не фантазировал об этом, что не мешало ему возбуждаться и кончать с яутским членом в заднице. Не каждый раз, — и это единственное, что примиряло его с реальностью, — но где-то каждый третий. Жизнь начала сводиться к тупому «пожрать, посрать, поебаться». Учитывая еще, что наказанием являлось лишение первого или второго пунктов, но никогда — последнего.

И все же Тренс продолжал упорно обматывать бедра куском ткани, которую хищник неизменно с него срывал, и хорошо, если это не сопровождалось тяжелым ударом или лишением еды. Мужчины быстро поняли, что хищники желают видеть их обнаженными. Возможно, они считали людей расой, недостойной носить не только боевые доспехи, но даже одежду. Любое покрывало, полотенце, самая захудалая тряпка, найденная в углу пустующего грузового отсека и использованная в качестве одежды, немедленно срывалась. Или медленно, смакуя каждое движение.

Контрабандист как за соломинку, как за последнюю вещь, связывающего его с привычной жизнью и человеческой цивилизацией, цеплялся за свою лазерную бритву. Он был готов на многие отчаянные и унизительные поступки, лишь бы у него не отобрали ЛиЛи. И его яут этим с удовольствием пользовался.

Сотню раз Тренс твердил себе: не разораться, не наброситься, терпеть, молчать, смотреть и слушать. Он ведь мужчина, он должен. Хотя какой он к дьяволу теперь мужчина, — почти каждый раз думал он. И тут же одергивал себя, зная, что Лем бы не одобрил его теологические конструкции. Тот, благодаря папаше, слишком долго мариновался во всей этой религиозной хрени, чтобы случилось одно из двух. Он мог или фанатично уверовать, или разувериться окончательно. Случилось последнее, и Тренс был за это искренне благодарен, богу или дьяволу — неважно, так как именно поэтому они встретились и стали напарниками. Но теперь блондинчика просто перекашивало каждый раз от упоминания любого слова на религиозную тему.

К тому же Лему приходилось куда хуже, чем ему. Тренс это понял, когда однажды Холли просочился к нему в каюту почти сразу после ухода хищника. Видно, поджидал специально. И явно не просто так. Но Тренс тогда этого не понял. Он лежал, раскинувшись на кровати, и тяжело дышал; его тело просило только покоя.

— Тренс… — донесся до него знакомый голос. — Слышишь меня?  
Бородач тогда буркнул что-то невнятное в ответ, надеясь, что его оставят в покое. Но Лем не унимался.  
— Можно, я посижу с тобой? — и тут же добавил с тревогой в голосе. — С тобой все в порядке? Может, помочь чем-то? Он тебя снова наказал, да?

Тренс тогда аккуратно перевернулся на живот, очень медленно сгибая и выпрямляя ноги, зарылся лицом в подушку и невнятно проговорил:  
— Уже все в порядке. Меня покормили, напоили и хорошенько оттрахали. И единственное, чего я теперь хочу, это спать. Поэтому давай отложим разговор на потом. Пожалуйста.  
— Прости…  
— Все норм. Теперь спать, спааать, спа…

И Тренс отрубился. Сраный эгоист. Но кто бы на его месте заинтересовался чужими проблемами, когда своих было с головой. А Холли всего-то и нужно — было с кем-то поговорить, произнести вслух все, что с ним творилось. Ему было плохо, а друг просто заснул, наплевав на него.

Можно было поискать Мери, но он у яутов был на особом счету. Вернее, у одного яута. И тот, похоже, почти никогда с парнишкой не расставался, таская его за собой, как ручную зверюшку. Лем только поражался, как парень это выносит. Но, судя по всему, Мери это не сильно тяготило. Он, как и Тренс, легче переносил плен и насилие. А Лему становилось все более тошно с каждым днем. Он даже не мог бы точно сказать, почему. Ничего другого, нежели с остальными, с ним не делали. И он знал, что многим живым существам во Вселенной приходилось куда хуже, чем ему. Дело было даже не в сексе и не в боли. Наверняка причина была в том, что однажды отринув навязанный ему путь и порвав со всем дорогим, он предпочел свободу выбора, и с тех пор, как сбежал со своей станции, поступал, как считал нужным. Теперь же его ломала чужая воля. Снова. Как во времена, когда отец был для него единственным авторитетом. Как тогда, когда духовная школа насильно вкладывала в него веру и запрещала сомневаться и задавать неподобающие вопросы. Сейчас он чувствовал почти то же самое, хотя, конечно, никто не заставлял его почитать матриархат яутов. После долгих размышлений Лем пришел к выводу, что в определенных обстоятельствах он бы не испытывал отвращения и отторжения от секса с представителем другой гуманоидной расы. Все дело было в том, что ему снова не оставили выбора, его снова заставляли, он снова не владел ситуацией. Это мучило, угнетало и ломало сильнее физического насилия.

Такой психологической гибкости, как в Тренсе в нем не было никогда. Наверняка поэтому они так сблизились; разные — они дополняли друг друга. Где у Тренса не срабатывал его вечный неизбежный оптимизм, он с легкостью переходил в режим ироничного фатализма. Лем же всегда настолько погружался в проблему, что зачастую создавал этим еще большую. Как всегда говорил Тренс, Лем слишком много думал. И с кривой ухмылкой бородач советовал не напрягаться — мол, тогда Вселенная решит все проблемы за тебя.

Но Лем никогда не признавал понурое смирение. Ни перед богами, ни перед противниками. Если сил бороться в нем не осталось, то силы смотреть и запоминать еще были. Шестьдесят семь циклов спустя кое-что изменилось.

Все началось с того, что Лем, невзирая ни на что, все такой же внимательный и цепкий к деталям, разглядел, наконец, что находится за той переборкой, куда часто отлучаются яуты и куда доступ людям заказан. Судя по расположению панелей, сидений, виртуальных экранов и изобилию цветных индикаторов, там точно был центральный пункт управления. Этой информацией не стоило пренебрегать. Она стала первой буквой Н в слове «надежда», которая зародилась в душах мужчин на совершенно бесплодном грунте. Что, как ни странно, не добавило оптимизма самому Лему, хотя именно он поделился информацией и логически выстроил некоторые факты.

Это уже было что-то — знать, где находится центр навигации. От этого уже можно было отталкиваться. Следующим шагом было получить доступ в отсек пилотирования и управления кораблем. Вот на этом этапе все и застопорилось.

Если люди имели практически полный доступ ко всем другим частям корабля, то в головной отсек им хода не было. Им, собственно, никто напрямую не запрещал туда соваться. Просто каждый раз срабатывала защита, и проход смыкался перед носом. Пластины створок, к слову, были металлическими и острыми даже на вид. Пока что никто не рискнул их проскочить.

Люди присматривались и старались не лезть на рожон. Они осторожно проверяли границы дозволенной им свободы. Пока что им не препятствовали свободно перемещаться по кораблю, чем они и пользовались, проявляя немалое терпение и осторожность.

Больше всех старался Мери. Его пытливый ум и желание выяснить, что случилось с братом, его самым близким человеком, сыграли на руку двум контрабандистам. Это давало хоть какую-то надежду, что, возможно, однажды у них появится шанс отсюда выбраться. Конечно, если они поймут, где находятся, смогут избавиться от троих хищников и разобраться с управлением корабля. И ради этого Мери был готов на все. Не только терпеть домогательства яута, но и ластиться к нему.

Как он вскоре признался старшим товарищам, все его смирение, вся его податливость и мягкость, вся покорность были лишь терпеливой игрой, которая ход за ходом снижала бдительность яута. Чтобы тот совершил ошибку, позволил себе большее в присутствии ручной игрушки, активировал экран с важной и понятной человеку информацией, обнажил слабое место.

Тренс был восхищен. Подобного он от мальчишки не ожидал. Лем лишь хмуро поджал губы. Он больше думал о том, какую цену Мери приходится платить за призрачный шанс. Тот мог запросто забраться на колени к хищнику и потереться курчавой светловолосой головой о его клыкастую морду. Никогда не сопротивлялся, чтобы тварь ни вытворяла с ним на глазах у его друзей, и Лем подозревал, что в закрытой каюте происходят еще более неприятные вещи. Мальчишка молчал, улыбался и ластился. И где он только такого набрался?

Но это принесло свои плоды. Тренс бы ни за что не согласился поверить, что представитель такой древней и умной расы, как Хищники, тем более Охотник, не раскусил уловку и повелся на такую простую наживку, как крепкий задок и узкая дырка. Но однажды, зайдя в общую каюту и неся с собой контейнеры с едой, чтобы поесть в компании, контрабандисты увидели Мери. Тот валялся на животе на одном из широких диванов и, подперев ладонями голову, пялился в планшет, лежащий перед ним. Хотя скорее не планшет, а рамку с голографическим экраном. Но, что важнее, перед ним был портативный носитель информации, и это впечатляло.

Странно было то, что мелькание картинки мужчины заметили издалека, но не доносилось ни звука. Они побросали пищевые контейнеры на стол и кинулись к парню.

— Мери, откуда это? Яут тебе разрешил?  
— Ну не украл же я и теперь развлекаюсь у всех на виду.  
— Молодец, — похвалил его Лем. — А что ты смотришь?  
— Ты говори сразу, есть в этой штуке что полезное? — перебил Тренс.  
— Ну, не особо. Похоже, видео сюда закачано, или эта штука подсоединена к какому-то общепознавательному каналу. Показывают их планету, города, вроде как природу.  
— Это нам вряд ли поможет, разве что мы летим на их родину, — пробормотал Холли.  
— Оно без звука? — поинтересовался Тренс, заглядывая в экран через плечо Мери.  
— Не, я специально выключил. Там же все на их языке — сплошное рычание, скрипы и хрипы, вроде как комментарии. Уши режет.  
— Дурак! Может, там что важное можно расслышать.

Мери заметно расстроился, и Лем отвесил бородатому идиоту подзатыльник.  
— Придержи язык. У парня хватило мозгов заполучить планшет у врага, а ты еще недоволен. Чего добился ты?  
— Кстати, да, — чтобы не выслушивать нотации, Тренс моментально перевел разговор в другое русло. — Как ты заполучил планшет?  
Парень помялся с ответом, но произнес ровным тоном.  
— Я отсосал ему.  
— Что?! Оно ж просто в рот тебе не влезет!  
— Оно и не влазит. Но ему точно понравилось, что я делаю губами и языком…  
— Все. Молчи. Не хочу даже представлять.  
— А как далеко готов зайти ты ради освобождения, Тренс?  
— Да если б он мне попытался свою извивающуюся дубину в рот засунуть, я б ему откусил член к чертям!  
— Так ты до побега точно не доживешь, — укоризненно проговорил Холли.  
— Пусть. Зато будет приятно, — буркнул тот в ответ.  
— Фууу, — выразительно протянул Мери и рассмеялся. Это немного разрядило обстановку. — Давайте. Хватайте свою еду, садитесь рядом, я вам покажу пару интересных штук.  
— А ты? Принести тебе контейнер?  
— Не, пасиб, я уже насытился, — отозвался парень, устраиваясь на диване с ногами.  
— Не хочу даже думать чем.  
— Тренс. Прекрати, — Лем хотел дать ему еще один подзатыльник, но друг ловко увернулся.  
— Сам прекрати. И где ты только взялся на мою голову?!  
— Бог ниспослал меня тебе за твои грехи, — с убийственной серьезностью произнес Лем.  
— Тогда скорее уж Дьявол, — прошептал Тренс парнишке, так, чтобы Святоша не услышал.  
— Вы хотите разобраться в этой штуковине или подождете, пока у нас ее отберут?  
— Все, мелкий, показывай. Холли уже закончил проповедь перед едой, — и контрабандист накинулся на содержимое своего пищевого контейнера, косясь на планшет.   
Лем только вздохнул и обратил все свое внимание на всплывшую рядом с виртуальным экраном панель управления с похожими на древние руны символами.

* * *  
— У меня две новости, — проговорил Мери. — Хорошая и плохая.  
— И почему я не удивлен, — пробормотал Тренс.  
— С какой начинать?  
— Давай с плохой, — предложил Лем.  
— Я не смогу управлять этим кораблем.  
Тренс в сердцах выругался.  
— Даже не представляю, какой должна быть хорошая новость, чтобы перекрыть эту, — добавил он.  
— Я знаю, как его сломать. Ну, то есть вызвать неисправность.   
— Ты думаешь, если мы взорвемся к чертям собачьим в космосе, это нам поможет?! Или скажешь, что это хотя бы спасет наши бессмертные души?  
— Это будет самоубийство и уж точно не спасет наши души, — как-то равнодушно обронил Холли.  
— Нет. Я надеюсь, что смогу повредить систему энергоподачи — и не затронуть систему управления — настолько, чтобы яутам пришлось совершить аварийную посадку.  
— Аварийную посадку! Куда?! На пролетающую мимо комету?  
— Мы двигаемся по кругу, облетая спорный сектор. Через два десятка циклов мы снова будем проходить рядом с тем планетоидом.  
— Значит, ты уже все продумал. Хочешь отыскать своего…  
— Да, Лем, но есть нюансы.  
— Кто бы сомневался, — проворчал Тренс.  
— Мне кое-что понадобится от тебя.  
— Что именно?  
— ЛиЛи.

Именно так и начался их путь к спасению. То есть, они надеялись, что это именно тот самый путь, потому что других поворотов и развилок они не видели.

Лем не переставал удивляться тому, как младший Гордон переносил трудности, выпавшие на его долю. Вдвое младше, а справлялся куда лучше, чем он сам. Казалось бы, принцип выбора меньшей из зол — это принцип безысходности, принцип запуганного и отчаявшегося существа. Но стимулом Мери был его брат. Вероятно, не останься Мери один, все сложилось бы по-другому. Неизвестность страшила его больше яутов. Страх за Ская, за то, что брату, возможно, нужна его помощь, затмил все остальные страхи, перекрыл отвращение, отрезал стыд и гордость одним махом. Осталась только цель. Он знал, что физически уступает любому яуту, что даже слабее большинства мужчин своей расы; но знал также, что сила — не главное условие для победы. Возможно, если бы Скай оказался здесь вместе с ним, Мери бы сдался, смирился с положением, может быть, даже старшему брату пришлось бы помогать ему не сломаться окончательно. Но любовь и тревога за единственного члена семьи, который у него остался, спасли парня. И теперь он собирался сделать все, чтобы спасти Ская.

Парень будто бы легче всех переносил плен и насилие. Может, сказывалась его юность, и ему было проще приспособиться к новым условиям: его психика, да и тело, были более гибкими. А может, оттого, что яут, которому Мери приглянулся, был с ним чуть мягче, больше заботился о нем. Был ласковей, что ли. Взять бы хоть этот планшет. Немыслимая уступка. Неожиданная. Опасная.

Мери рассказал им, что несколько раз ему уже удалось побывать в рубке управления, но не стал распространяться, как ему удалось добиться этого. Даже Тренс оказался настолько тактичен, что не стал лезть с расспросами. Важно было одно: у Мери появился доступ к святая святых этого корабля. Плюс то, что парнишка разбирался в технике и электронике, явно добавляло им шансов.

Тренс и Лем даже не пытались пробраться в рубку; все равно делать им там было нечего — как ни крути, они были лишь контрабандистами, хитрыми, сообразительными, удачливыми, с кое-каким образованием и полувоенными навыками на двоих. Но пилотирование, компьютерные тонкости, схемы и платы не были среди их сильных сторон. Именно поэтому они взяли в команду братьев Гордонов. И ни разу об этом не пожалели. Оставалось только надеяться, что младший вспомнит уроки брата и окажется достаточно сообразительным, чтобы выяснить, как работает эта яутская посудина. И вот тогда наступит черед контрабандистов действовать и как-то обезвредить троих инорасов, пока Мери будет копаться в начинке и создавать какую-нибудь поломку, достаточно серьезную, чтобы кораблю потребовался капремонт, и достаточно незначительную, чтобы дожить до этого самого капремонта.

— Да он же посмотрит на меня — и сразу увидит, что я хочу сбежать!  
— Разве ты до этого не хотел сбежать, и разве он этого не знает?  
— Да, но раньше у меня не было на это надежды.  
— Значит, не смотри ему в глаза.  
— А куда мне еще смотреть, как не в его желтые зенки.  
— Да хоть на член смотри! — вышел из себя Лем. Третий раз на памяти Мери за все их знакомство.  
— Есть, командир! Смотреть на член, в глаза не смотреть!  
Мери только закрыл лицо ладонью. Эти двое даже ссорились, как старая семейная пара. Хотел бы он найти кого-то, кто тоже понимал бы его с полуслова, будь-то серьезная ситуация или просто понятная им двоим шутка. Хотя у него уже был такой человек, Скай. И Мери ни за что не хотел его потерять.

— Послушайте, — вмешался он. — Я разобрался в карте звездной системы и точно определил наше местоположение. Мы будем над орбитой того планетоида через четыре дня, где-то ближе к вечеру по корабельному времени, насколько я понял.  
— Эй, — как обычно влез Тренс. — Я все никак не пойму, ты что, просто заваливаешь в навигаторскую рубку, глазеешь по сторонам и с невинным видом тычешь пальцем во всякие там экраны? Как ты это проворачиваешь?  
— Да разве ты сам не видел, — как-то устало произнес парень. — Тут приласкался, там сделал испуганные глаза, здесь округлил губы, взял за руку, полез на колени, встал в нужную позу сам, повертел попкой. Ты бы тоже так смог, если бы захотел. Меня же трахают вдвое чаще, чем вас. А все потому, что я ему едва не сам между ног не лезу. Стараюсь показать, как мне это нравиться. И если отрешиться от жуткой клыкастой рожи, то удается очень даже неплохо. Он явно доволен, когда я кончаю под ним.

Мери помолчал, собрался с духом и продолжил. Мужчины хранили молчание и смотрели куда угодно, только не на него.  
— С месяц назад я напросился с ним в рубку, даже не знаю, как мне это удалось, ведь не скажешь, что у него недотрах. Он поимел меня прямо на каком-то горизонтальном светящемся экране. Потом еще разбрызгавшуюся зеленую сперму пришлось вытирать… А потом рыкнул и ткнул пальцем в пол у своего кресла. Я там и просидел несколько часов, но по сторонам мне ведь никто не запрещал смотреть. Похоже, он остался доволен, то ли проведенным временем, то ли моим послушанием, и через пару дней снова взял с собой, когда наступила его смена. И снова. Раз на пятый или шестой я осмелился встать и пройтись, глазея. Его это даже позабавило, по-моему. До сих пор считаю, что мне просто повезло. Вместо наказания и трепки он дал мне планшет. Настроил систему так, что она меня пропускает в навигаторскую даже одного, я проверил. Кое-что я понял, запоминая и сравнивая их символы, что-то устроено, как на наших кораблях. Думаю, будь у меня чуть больше времени, я бы даже смог научиться управлять этой штуковиной, но времени у нас нет. К тому же провернуть диверсию гораздо проще, чем революцию и захват власти.

Тренс шумно прокашлялся.  
— И как они только с такими когтями управляются с тонкой техникой. Ладно в экраны тычут, но ведь как-то же им удалось все это собрать в одну кучу, которая еще и работает. Ведь не скажешь, что у них гибкие и подвижные пальцы, тем более всего три. Уроды…  
— У яутов есть классовая система, подвиды которой между собой различаются, — ответил Лем. — Если эти — каста Охотников, то еще есть каста Изобретателей. Они не покидают родную планету, о них мы знаем только по слухам, но, вероятно, их телосложение может быть совершенно другим. Еще есть каста Рабочих и наверняка несколько других, но о них я не слышал.  
— Всегда знал, что ты умник, Холли, — и контрабандист хлопнул друга по плечу. — С тобой всегда было, о чем поговорить.

Последняя фраза навела Мери на мысль.  
— И еще. Не болтайте лишнего вслух. При них.  
— Чё? Не понял.  
— Я говорю, держите язык за зубами в их присутствии.  
— Так они ж все равно не говорят на космолингве.  
— Не говорят. Но это не означает, что они не слушают.

Двое контрабандистов напряглись.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Я думаю, они все-таки понимаю наш язык. Возможно у них в копне этих отростков на голове…  
— Дредлоков, — подсказал Лем.  
— Ага. Имеется что-то вроде переводчика, мгновенного транслятора с нашего языка на их. Мы ведь говорим при них обо всем, что придет в голову, думая, что они не озабочиваются понимать язык представителей низшей расы. Но на самом деле это не так.  
— А как ты понял, что они нас понимают?  
— Я кое-что сказал вслух при моем яуте. Ну, то есть выругался, — мужчины синхронно и одинаково изогнули правую бровь. — Позаимствовал кое-что из лексикона Тренса, оскорбление, связанное с матерью. А учитывая их социальный уклад, он воспринял мои слова как прямое оскорбление своему матриарху. Ну и отреагировал соответственно…  
— Кхм. Понятно. Спасибо за предупреждение.  
— Нихрена не понятно, — отозвался Тренс. — Но мы будем начеку, мелкий.

Створки входа разъехались в стороны, и в каюту зашел один из яутов. Лемов. Со временем, люди научились различать их между собой, но так как те не удосужились представиться, а в той какофонии звуков, что они издавали, общаясь между собой, имен было не разобрать, то называли по принадлежности — мой яут, тренсов яут. Хищник обвел взглядом троицу, расположившуюся на одной из мягких платформ, пошевелил внешними клыками, молча протопал к переборке, ведущей в рубку, и скрылся за ней.

Мужчины с облегчением выдохнули.  
— Мне на мгновение показалось, что он все слышал и пришел порвать нас на яутский флаг, — натянуто усмехнулся Тренс.  
Мери выключил планшет, в который усердно пялился последние несколько секунд. Голографический экран втянулся в корпус, и парень отложил тонкий стержень в сторону.  
— Так, а теперь план. Мне кажется, что он вам не понравится, я даже уверен, что он вам не понравится, но это должно сработать.  
— Не тяни.  
— Вам нужно будет отвлечь яутов. Всех троих одновременно, чтобы им даже в голову не пришло вспомнить обо мне, даже моему.  
— Так что ты предлагаешь?  
— Вы должны будете заняться сексом.  
— В смысле?  
— В прямом. Вы отвлекаете внимание на себя. Яуты пялятся, пуская слюни. А я тем временем пробираюсь в пилотскую рубку и кое-что там подправляю. Мне нужно минут десять-пятнадцать при хорошем раскладе.  
— Мы с Холли должны перепихнуться на глазах у этих тварей?  
— Странно слышать это от того, кто кончает под яутом и не заморачивается по этому поводу.  
— Хочешь сказать, что мне без разницы, с кем?! Хоть с инопланетной тварью, хоть с Холли, все едино?! — вскипел Тренс.  
— Я хочу сказать, что вам придется! Целоваться, трогать друг друга, гладить, ласкать. Заняться сексом. Делать все, что намертво прикует к вам их внимание. Учитывая их социальный уклад и наклонности, их должно заинтересовать, когда два самца начнут вылизывать друг друга у них на глазах. Включите свою изобретательность, если хотите выбраться отсюда.  
— Но… — попытался Тренс еще раз, и осекся, когда рука Лема сжала его пальцы.  
— И как далеко мы должны будем зайти?  
— Так далеко, как понадобится.  
— А если ничего не получится? У нас есть запасной план? — снова подал голос Тренс.  
— Все получится.  
— Значит, другого плана нет. Ну, а все же. Что еще мы сможем сделать, если у нас нихрена не выйдет или тебя застукают на месте?  
— Мы сможем молиться.  
— Не смешно, Холли!  
— Разве похоже, что я смеюсь?  
— Что не убьет нас, сделает нас сильнее, да?  
— Хотя бы духовно, — и Лем широко улыбнулся. Это выглядело бы менее пугающе, если бы улыбка затрагивала и глаза. Но он был действительно серьезен.  
— Может, хватит там страдать теологической фигней. Есть куча вещей, которые нам нужно обсудить и проработать. Хотя бы пару раз.  
— Что, например? Позы?  
— Тренс, — укоризненно сказал Холли, и тот оборвал себя на полуслове.  
— Ладно. Я согласен, — произнес Тренс, скребя ногтями бороду. — Будет интересно посмотреть, что произойдет, если у нас ничего не получится.  
— А вы старайтесь лучше, — прошипел Мери.   
Лем только покачал головой. После того, через что они прошли, предстоящее казалось ему сущим пустяком. Это же Тренс, в конце концов. Наглый, циничный, беспринципный, выкручивающийся из любых передряг сукин сын, ближе которого у Лема никого нет. Это Тренс, который всегда спасает его задницу, встает с ним плечом к плечу во время драки в захудалом баре на каком-то безымянном астероиде. Это Тренс, который вытащил его из той бездны, в которую он падал после того, как сбежал из дома. С ним Лем ничего не боялся. Все получится. И да поможет им бог. Хоть какой-то.


	10. Chapter 10

Глава 10

В день «П» Тренса потряхивало с самого утра, а оно началось хуже некуда. Сперва был так называемый утренний секс, когда яут дергал еще не проснувшегося человека на себя, утыкал носом в кровать и наваливался сверху, как обычно, не заботясь о… да ни о чем, кроме себя, не заботясь. Несмазанную и сжавшуюся за ночь задницу разрывало болью, клыки царапали загривок, под весом тяжеленной туши едва можно было нормально вдохнуть. Расслабиться и получить хоть какое-то удовольствие не получилось.

Когда удовлетворенный инорас отвалился от него, Тренс враскоряку проковылял к душевому отсеку и думал лишь о том, что яуты, по-видимому, считали, что такое приспособление, как душевой шланг — для слабаков. А он бы сейчас с удовольствием направил холодную струю прямо в измученную дырку, сочащуюся зеленоватой слизью с тонкими розовыми прожилками.

Потом был завтрак. Контейнер почему-то не разогрелся полностью, и Тренс был вынужден есть едва теплую еду. Если бесформенные куски и лужицы чего-то полужидкого вообще можно было назвать едой. К тому же цвет этой бурды был сегодня особенно отвратительный. И плевал он на идеально сбалансированный состав. Может, для яутов тот и идеально подходил, а вот человека уже тошнило от этой жратвы.

И в довершение всего, когда он доел и собрался вставать, чтобы отнести пустой бокс в пищевой отсек, его кишки внезапно решили сократиться, и из задницы полилось горячее и вязкое. Тренс подскочил, сжимая ягодицы, но было уже поздно. Он опаской обернулся и посмотрел на диван. Натекло порядочно. Прямо на обивку. Завтрак тут же комом подскочил к горлу. Тренс даже не знал, что он конкретно испытывает в данный момент, то ли омерзение, то ли страх, что ему будет за испачканный диван.

Но как оказалось, его утро было не самым отвратным. Когда он более-менее затер пятно какой-то тряпкой, которую предпочел бы использовать, как набедренную повязку, в общий отсек вошел Лем. У него была рассечена губа. И он явно не горел желанием рассказывать, что стало причиной. Синяки на бедрах и исцарапанная спина сами по себе ничего нового не говорили, у Тренса и самого хватало таких «знаков внимания».

Что же это такое творилось с самого утра?! Звезды, что ли, не так стали? Или они влетели в какое-то созвездие соплами вперед? Короче, хреновое начало дня совершенно не помогало настроиться на предстоящее дело. Если бы Тренс был так же религиозен, как Холли, он бы обязательно назвал это дурным предзнаменованием и задумался, а не хотят ли боги дать ему понять, что ПП не выгорит. ПП в смысле план побега. Но мысленно Тренс уже начал именовать предстоящее «полный пиздец».

В целом, ПП был прост, как робот-уборщик. Все сводилось к вводу нескольких команд, увеличивающих нагрузку на двигатели и способствующих их усиленному нагреванию. И перерезанию нескольких силовых кабелей, по которым компьютер отправил бы команду системе охлаждения, чтобы стабилизировать температуру. Оставалось полагаться, что весь их ПП сработает, что они не взорвутся к хренам, что аварийная система позволит им благополучно приземлиться на планетоид и что яуты, к тому времени выяснившие, что произошло, не убьют их на месте.

Мери так вообще на завтрак не появился. Оставалось только надеяться, что он выматывает своего яута в экспресс-режиме. Когда к обеду мужчины начали всерьез нервничать, парень вошел в отсек в сопровождении яута. Как обычно голый, уставший с виду, немного сутулящийся, и в руке у него точно не было лазерного лезвия Тренса, которое контрабандист ему вчера вручил. Парень даже не глянул в их сторону, ничем не подтвердил, что момент настал, что пора приводить план в исполнение. Он рефлекторно прогнулся под тяжелой ладонью хищника, потрепавшего его по загривку, и направился в пищевой отсек.

Яут протопал в навигаторную. Ну, как протопал, это Тренс так мог бы высказаться, на самом деле хищник двигался бесшумно, невзирая на полтора центнера веса, даже когти на ногах не царапали по металлу покрытия. Через пару минут напряженного ожидания из рубки вышли два других яута и повернули к кухне. Контрабандисты застыли на диване рядом друг с другом, не зная, с чего начинать и пора ли уже это что-то начинать.

Из пищевого отсека одновременно вышли трое. Сперва два инораса с высокими прозрачными тубусами, наполненными белесого цвета жидкостью. А за ними Мери с обычным пищевым контейнером. Как ни в чем не бывало, он уселся на одну из платформ неподалеку от своих товарищей и принялся есть. Яуты тоже удобно расположились и начали обмениваться рыками и хрипами, потягивая свои напитки, изредка бросая взгляды на людей. Тренс и Лем усиленно делали видимость, что чем-то заняты и не пялятся то на яутов, то на Мери. Хотя чем тут было заняться? Говорить вслух опасно, планшета рядом не наблюдалось. Да и вряд ли им двоим разрешено к нему прикасаться. Вот и приходилось делать вид, что они то ли дремлют, то ли мечтают о чем-то своем. Не дрочить же друг другу, в конце концов! Едва подумав это, Трен так же мысленно застонал. Его передергивало от мысли, что сейчас это все же придется сделать, но еще больше его трясло от непонимания, почему мелкий вот так спокойно сидит там и жрет. А твари попивают свою бурду и преспокойно треплются. А у Лема пальцы трясутся. И у него самого пульс уже под сотню скакнул. Пора начинать. Уже скоро.

Один из яутов со звонким стуком опустил свой тубус на стол. Сосуды уже опустели наполовину. Мери поднялся, моментально приковывая внимание яутов, подхватил опустевший контейнер и направился в пищевой отсек, чтобы отправить его в утилизатор. Все как обычно, спокойно и естественно. Хищники отвернулись от парня, Лем вдруг напрягся всем телом и начал вставать. Тренс едва успел ухватить его за руку и дернуть назад. Нельзя. Нельзя начинать, пока Мери не подаст сигнал. Они договорились, пацан им десять раз объяснил, почему так важен точный расчет времени. Тренс мало что понял в технической подоплеке, во всех этих фазах, системах охлаждения и скачках напряжения, но одно он уяснил намертво: никакой самодеятельности; ее черед наступит, когда они с Лемом начнут свое шоу. А у Холли, похоже, нервы уже не выдерживают.

Все еще прижимая Холли к дивану обеими руками, Тренс краем глаза следил за парнишкой. Когда переборка пищевого отсека уже начала закрываться за ним, тот неожиданно обернулся через плечо и в упор посмотрел на бородатого контрабандиста, словно знал, что тот не сводит с него глаз. Вот оно!

Тренс обхватил друга за плечи и притянул вплотную к себе. На мгновение заглянул в светло-голубые глаза, а потом накрыл губы своими. От неожиданности Лем замычал и попытался отпрянуть. Тренс сомневался, что это была игра на публику, скорее уж непроизвольная реакция на подобную близость. Но это было именно то, что требовалось, чтобы привлечь внимание яутов. Кода Мери вернулся обратно в общую каюту, — не так уж и скоро, кстати, специально дал им побольше времени, — Тренс и Лем уже вовсю целовались и лапали друг друга, раскинувшись на широком диване. А яуты глазели, время от времени перекидываясь отрывистыми рыками и скрипами.

Мери считал. Отсчитывал секунды про себя. Это была самая большая дыра в их плане — время. Что, если яут задержит его в каюте на дольше, что, если его что-то отвлечет и он собьется со счета. Очень важно было точно рассчитать время. Минута на выбор пищевого контейнера и его разогревание. Восемь минут на еду. Полминуты на возвращение в пищевой отсек. Четыре минуты там. Выход обратно. Минута в каюте. Рубка управления, еще минута, максимум полторы, на привлечение внимания, объяснения и вытаскивание яута за собой, ожидание, пока он переведет корабль на автопилот. Тут главное — не сбиться со счета, можно, когда получается, загибать пальцы за спиной. Две минуты в общей каюте. Наблюдать за зрелищем, отреагировать на домогательства как обычно. Найти способ улизнуть, не привлекая внимание. Еще две, чтобы вернуться на кухню, забрать спрятанное лезвие. Проскользнуть в рубку. От пяти до семи минут на диверсию. А дальше только ждать, можно еще молиться.

Шестьдесят секунд, четыреста восемьдесят, тридцать секунд, еще двести сорок. Шестьдесят секунд, и еще от шестидесяти до девяноста. Новый отсчет — сто двадцать секунд. Еще сто двадцать. Дальше можно не считать: он либо успеет, либо нет. Мери даже специально оставил планшет в рубке, чтобы было хоть какое-то алиби на случай, если яуты что-то заподозрят.

Еще заранее они договорились, что ведущую роль на себя возьмет Тренс. Лем сам предложил. Он признался, что едва ли сможет испытать возбуждение от процесса, поэтому вряд ли его попытки будут столь правдоподобны. Тренс испытывал какое-то подобие угрызений совести перед другом. За то, что он сам неоднократно испытывал оргазм во время сношений с яутом, а у Лема даже не вставало, и он ничего, кроме боли и отвращения, не испытывал. Хотя в этом не было ни капли его, Тренса, вины или заслуги. Всего лишь физиологическая реакция. Тело подстраивалось, а мозг старался ему не мешать. И тем не менее, он хотел, чтобы другу было приятно, хотя бы раз на этом треклятом корабле, ну, хотя бы не противно. Чтобы Лем узнал, что от близости с мужчиной тоже можно испытывать удовольствие. Тренс сомневался в стопроцентной гетеросексуальности Холли и поэтому старался изо всех сил.

Его друг, его единственный и самый близкий друг целовал его. Прижимал к себе, оглаживал, скользил руками по телу. Это было настолько дико, что у Лема на мгновение весь план вылетел из головы, и он сделал попытку отбиться от Тренса и вразумить его. А потом до него дошло: Мери наконец подал сигнал, все началось. Лем обмяк и Тренс этим воспользовался. Опрокинул его на диван, навис сверху, с силой провел ладонями по бедру, животу, по груди, намеренно задев ногтем сосок, поднялся выше и погладил пальцами шею Холли. Нарочно долго, привлекая внимание, подчеркивая, что он ведет, что он доминирует. Лем принял игру и откинул голову немного назад, еще сильнее открывая беззащитное горло. Ему это не нравилось, но немного скосив глаза, он увидел, что целиком завладел вниманием своих пленителей. Ему не то чтобы было неприятно, просто неудобно; такая близость с Тренсом его смущала. Но Лем терпел и подчинялся. Он был должен. Если он не выдержит, если он сделает что-то не так, даже если он просто будет равнодушен — все, как выражается Тренс, провалится к чертям собачьим. Яуты отвлекутся, заметят Мери или прервут его раньше, чем он успеет вывести из строя систему охлаждения двигателей. А потом последует наказание. И, возможно, их двоих не накажут, но заставят смотреть, как наказывают Мери, а ему уже хватило зрелищ надругательств над бедным парнем. Поэтому он будет послушен и податлив в руках Тренса, и будет надеяться на то, что его друг знает, что делать.

Тренс вылизывал и выцеловывал каждый сантиметр кожи Холли перед собой. Тот послушно гнулся в его руках, даже подавался навстречу и тяжело дышал. Но настоящего отклика Тренс не видел. Секунды бежали, и ему во что бы то ни стало нельзя было позволить яутам потерять интерес.

И тогда Тренс отклонился всем телом назад, опустил голову и вобрал чужой член в рот, Лем вскрикнул, как юная девственница, которой парень впервые забрался в трусики. Стыдно признаться, он об этом даже Тренсу не говорил, но ему никто за все сорок с лишним лет жизни никогда не отсасывал. Ему трудно было судить, насколько умел в этом деле Тренс… господи, да ему трудно было даже нормально вдохнуть! Все мысли вмиг улетучились из головы, кроме одной. Лем понял, что у него начинает вставать, скользкий мокрый жар, обхвативший его член со всех сторон, заставлял стонать и поддавать бедрами вверх. Он напрочь забыл о том, где он, о яутах, о плане побега, о том, зачем все это представление. Остался только рот Тренса, его губы, двигающиеся вверх и вниз по стволу и его язык, то и дело давящий на уздечку, потирающий головку и толкающийся кончиком в узкую щель на верхушке.

Краем глаз Тренс отметил, что Мери вернулся и привел с собой третьего яута. Пора было менять сцену. Он с нарочито громким влажным звуком выпустил член Лема изо рта. Взгляд у друга был поплывший и расфокусированный. Тренс помог ему сперва сесть, а затем утянул за собой на пол. Так яутам будет лучше видно все представление целиком.

Тренс снова долго и взасос поцеловал Холли. Тот уже отвечал с не меньшим пылом, даже сам приглашающе раздвинул ноги, вряд ли осознавая это, но явно рассчитывая на продолжение предыдущей ласки. Тренс не был против; для Холли он готов был сделать что угодно, но это яуты уже видели, а сейчас самое время еще больше привлечь их внимание, и поэтому нужно было зайти дальше.

Бородатый самец на секунду отстранился от своего раскинувшегося на полу любовника, ткнулся носом ему в живот, лизнул по всей длине потемневший от притока крови член, подрагивающий под губами, и заставил светловолосого мужчину перевернуться сначала на живот, а затем встать на четвереньки.

Яуты заинтересованно подались вперед. Кажется, у одного из них что-то задвигалось под тканью, прикрывавшей пах. Но Тренсу не было до этого дела, он был сосредоточен на Холли. У того стояло, и у самого Тренса член уже налился кровью, твердый, горячий и рвущийся в бой. Но будь он проклят, если он сперва не позаботится о Холли. 

Сто восемнадцать, сто девятнадцать, сто двадцать. Сработала старая, как Вселенная, уловка: Мери выразительно потыкал пальцем себе в низ живота, потоптался на месте и сделал несчастные глаза. В общем, вовсю разыгрывал из себя будущую жертву лопнувшего мочевого пузыря. Яут кивнул, почти не отрывая взгляда от преставления, разыгрываемого двумя контрабандистами, и Мери унесся со скоростью гиперпрыжка. Вот только вместо переборки, ведущей в пищевой отсек, где находился ближайший санузел, он должен был нырнуть в навигационную рубку. А перед этим поднять вынесенное во время второго посещения кухни и брошенное у одной из мягких платформ лазерное лезвие.

Самое сложно было отследить этот момент, когда Мери с ЛиЛи будет перед нужной переборкой. Тут надо было максимально выложиться, сделать нечто такое, что прикует все внимание хищников к ним и они не заметят, что парень открывает переборку и пробирается в святая святых яутского корабля. И Тренс уже знал, что он сделает.

Тренс продолжал гладить Лема по бокам и спине, зарывался пальцами в его волосы, вынуждая запрокидывать голову назад, и ловил себя на мысли, что сам считает секунды про себя. Ему это ничего не давало, точку начала отсчета он все равно пропустил, но хоть немного помогало сосредоточиться на деле, а не только на Холли. 

Мери привел яута. Мери стоит рядом и смотрит. Мери что-то говорит и жестикулирует. И, наконец, уходит. Вот оно. Момент истины, тот самый момент, после которого станет понятно, как все-таки будет расшифровываться их ПП.

Тренс положил обе руки на ягодицы Холли и аккуратно развел их в стороны. Дырка была слегка раскрыта, розовато-коричневая, припухшая, и выглядела хорошо попользованной, причем совсем недавно. Даже вспыхнувшая ненависть к твари, что сделала с Лемом такое, не смогла приглушить волну желания, разлившуюся в паху Тренса от такого зрелища.

Он еще мгновение любовался, а потом надавил Лему между лопаток. Тот, почти не сопротивляясь, опустился на локти. Прямо перед Тренсом оказалась выставленная напоказ бледная ложбинка с темным приоткрытым анусом посередине. Из-за широко раздвинутых колен Тренс даже видел поджавшуюся тугую мошонку. И это зрелище вышибло ему последние мозги. Он наклонился и, далеко высунув язык, провел им от выпуклого рубчика между яйцами прямо по сжавшейся дырке до самого копчика. А потом вернулся назад и ввинтился языком прямо в анус, заставляя тот раскрыться шире, а Лема взвыть и уткнуться лбом в пол. Но ни на миллиметр не сдвинуть бедра.

После того, что с ним делал яут, Лем бы никогда не подумал, что прикосновение к этому месту может быть приятным. Почти таким же чувствительным, как головка члена. Он давно не был девственником и, во многом благодаря вылазкам Тренса, уж точно не монахом. Но ему казалось, что он сейчас кончит только от того, как язык друга скользит по краю его растраханной яутом дырки, как легко проникает внутрь, глубоко внутрь, и гладит внутренние стенки.

Лем не думал ни о чистоте своей задницы, ни о запахе, ни о том, что чувствует Тренс, вытворяя такое; он стонал и прогибал поясницу, еще больше облегчая доступ. Если бы он был в состоянии замечать, что творится вокруг, он бы увидел, что уже двое яутов высвободили свои члены и не спеша их наглаживают, а те возбужденно извиваются у них в ладонях.

Теперь можно было быть уверенным, что только внешняя атака в состоянии отвлечь охотников от такого зрелища. Два человеческих самца ублажают и вылизывают друг друга прямо перед ними. Не скрываясь, не стыдясь. И несмотря на то, что их члены давно разбухли, выскользнули из паховых складок и требовали к себе внимания, потираясь о ладони каждым ребристым гребешком, ни один из яутов не спешил затащить своего человека к себе на колени. Зрелище того стоило. А позабавиться со своими трофеями они всегда успеют.

Тренс не думал о том, сколько прошло времени, на каком сейчас этапе Мери и сколько им с Лемом еще нужно продержаться. Все, что занимало его голову, это имеет ли он право вставить Холли или он не должен уподобляться проклятому инорасу. Он выпрямился и прикоснулся к мокро блестящему отверстию пальцами, потрогал его, огладил по кругу, просунул внутрь два пальца, сдерживаясь из последних сил.

Но Лем решил все за него. Стоило только пальцам оказаться внутри, как его задница сжалась на них, втягивая еще глубже. Лем сдавленно замычал и запустил одну руку себе под живот. Его дырка пульсировала на чужих пальцах, пока он в рваном ритме дрочил себе, закусив запястье, чтобы не стонать так пошло и откровенно. И до боли сжал зубы в момент, когда кончил. Но это только добавило остроты ощущениям. Он выплеснулся на пол каюты инопланетного корабля, с чужими пальцами в заднице, под взглядами троих яутов. И ему было плевать, ему было слишком хорошо.

Тренс чувствовал пульсацию крови вокруг своих пальцев, у него самого уже пульсировало в ушах, и непроизвольно подал бедрами вперед. Его член проехался по ягодице Лема, и Тренс понял, что больше терпеть не может. Он вынул пальцы и схватился рукой за собственный член. Нескольких движений кулака оказалось достаточно, чтобы залить спермой поясницу Холли. И если это был не самый лучший оргазм в его жизни, то уж точно самый запоминающийся.

После оргазма мужчины были немного дезориентированы. Они вяло реагировали на то, что двое яутов поднимаются со своих мест и подтаскивают их к себе. Люди понемногу приходили в себя и пытались понять, все ли идет, как надо, хватило ли пацану времени. Они готовы были потерпеть тискающие их лапы и норовящие ввинтиться между ног толстые отростки. Лишь через несколько мгновений они поняли, что третий яут что-то недовольно рычит и озирается. Мотнув головой так, что металлические зажимы на дредлоках звякнули друг о друга, он поднялся с платформы и направился в сторону кухни. Он успел сделать всего несколько шагов, когда переборка пилотной рубки раздвинулась и оттуда вышел Мери.

Парень держался спокойно и уверенно, сжимая в руке стержень планшета с развернутым экраном, и когда увидел стоящего перед ним хищника, виновато улыбнулся. Ему даже удалось проговорить без дрожи в голосе:  
— Прости, что задержался. Вспомнил, что забыл там у вас планшет. Вот и вернулся, — яут не двинулся с места, и парень продолжил, но уже куда менее уверенно. — Не хотел тебя беспокоить. Я пропустил самое интересное, да?

Поверил ему яут или нет, не имело значения. Сам факт того, что человек посмел без сопровождения войти в навигационную рубку, — уже был причиной для наказания. Каюта огласилась громким скрежещущим рыком. Мери увидел вскипающую ярость в глубоко посаженных глазах хищника. Холодное золото, желтая сталь. Надбровные щетинки встопорщились, клыки угрожающе разошлись в стороны. Парень начал пятиться, словно на него надвигался боевой дроид в режиме «Поражение».

Двое других хищников быстро оценили ситуацию. Тренса схватили поперек торса, фиксируя руки. Рядом глухо вскрикнул Холли. Яут железной хваткой сжал его шею и поднялся на ноги, удерживая человека едва ли не на весу. Пусть даже охотники еще не поняли, что произошло, но им уже стало ясно — что-то пошло не так. Они быстро складывали два и два. Хищник перед Мери сделал шаг вперед. Мери попятился, но отступать ему было некуда.

И тут корабль вздрогнул. А затем откуда-то из самых недр донесся противный протяжный скрип, после которого тряхнуло еще раз. Яуты как один бросились в рубку управления, уже не обращая внимания на людей.

— Я должен спасти брата! Его спаскапсула могла попасть в поле притяжения. Если он жив — он на этом планетоиде!  
Один из яутов обернулся и прорычал что-то в ответ. Его глотка между разведенных в стороны наружных и внутренних челюстей до ужаса напоминала женскую вульву: вертикальная влажная, ярко-розовая щель. Тренс как завороженный глядел яуту прямо в раззявленную пасть, не думая больше ни о чем. И вдруг откуда-то из облачения хищника раздался механический голос:  
— Если твой брат на этот планетоид — он не жив. Он добыча кайнде.


	11. Chapter 11

Часть III  
Глава 11

Прикрыв глаза ладонью козырьком, Хиро смотрел, как нечто падает на поверхность, описывая плавную молочно-белую дугу по голубому небу. Если он еще что-то помнил о своей цивилизованной жизни, то вне всяких, сомнений это падала капсула. Спаскапсула с живым организмом внутри, предположительно человекообразным. Несколько секунд Хиро всматривался в горизонт, высчитывая место падения по траектории, затем издал резкий двойной свист и с места сорвался на бег. Хиро был на сто процентов уверен, что как минимум двое ксеноморфов последуют за ним, охраняя. Хотел бы он еще питать такую же уверенность насчет того, что обитатель капсулы выжил после приземления. Приближались сумерки, нужно было спешить, если он хочет застать неизвестного в живых.

Бежать пришлось несколько километров, четыре или даже пять. Сперва через лес к океану, а затем вдоль побережья. Ни и Го держались рядом и немного позади, хотя десантник был уверен, что они запросто бы обогнали его и добрались до добычи первыми. Но они придерживались его темпа, и за это Хиро был им благодарен.

Блеск крышки он увидел издалека. Пилоту повезло — спаскапсула упала в океан и сейчас дрейфовала в метрах восьмистах от берега. Даже отсюда Хиро мог разглядеть, что капсула не военного образца — а значит, это была обычная цивильная модель, упрощенная. Такие капсулы были предназначены для дрейфа в космосе, пока их не подберет какой-нибудь пролетающий мимо корабль. Но отнюдь не для приземления на твердую поверхность. Пилот действительно был счастливчиком, иначе он бы просто превратился в месиво из покореженного металла и мясного фарша. Повторить хитрость десантника и использовать сжатый воздух как подушку конструкция попросту не позволяла.

Хиро обернулся на своих спутников. Альены застыли рядом с ним, вытянув морды в направлении металлически поблескивающей капсулы, качающейся на волнах. Судя по всему, здесь везение неизвестного пилота заканчивалось. Если он еще жив, конечно.

Хиро решил подождать, пока спаскапсулу не принесет прибоем к берегу. Он хорошо плавал, да и его спутники тоже, но если существу внутри потребуется помощь — ее лучше оказывать на твердой поверхности. Пытаясь чем-то занять долгие минуты ожидания, десантник принялся молиться, чтобы пилот оказался, во-первых, жив, а во-вторых, человеком. Ну, на худой конец, инорасом, говорящим на космолингве. Не то что бы он жаловался на свою нынешнюю компанию, но из альенов собеседники были, прямо говоря, не очень. Нет, Хиро, конечно, разговаривал с ними и даже был уверен, что в большинстве случаев ксеноморфы понимают его, ну, простые команды и отдельные слова уж точно. Но до чего же хотелось услышать в ответ членораздельную речь.

Судя по даным врист-комма, ждать пришлось почти полчаса. Капсула была тяжелой и медленно подплывала к линии прибоя. Но оно того стоило. На первый взгляд спаскапсула была целой, без сквозных повреждений — это существенно повышало шансы ее пассажира на выживание и шансы Хиро на обретение компаньона. Десантник оказался прав в своих первых выводах: это действительно был не военный образец, а значит, здесь не было кучи полезных девайсов, и самым первым было отсутствие внешних камер. Вместо этого крышка капсулы приблизительно на уровне лица и груди представляла собой бронированный полимерный экран, прозрачный со стороны пассажира и зеркальный с наружной.

Когда объект приблизился достаточно, Хиро зашел в воду по грудь и принялся подталкивать капсулу к берегу. Алены держались рядом, изредка издавая протяжное недовольное шипение, но не помогали и не мешали. Все их поведение выдавало, что они с большим удовольствием подождали бы, пока это штука сама окажется на суше, а их человеку в это время лучше держаться за их спинами. Но у Хиро было другое мнение, и право на него он уже давно отстоял.

Убедившись, что капсула надежно вгрузла в прибрежный песок и не двигается с места, мужчина протер ладонью зеркальную крышку. Проблема была в том, что такие модели спаскапсул открывались исключительно изнутри, во избежание случайной разгерметизации. Если случалось подбирать капсулы с мертвым или бессознательным пассажиром — персоналу корабля-спасателя приходилось пользоваться лазерными резаками, чтобы вскрыть ее. Это было плохо. Очень плохо, так как тонким лучом лазера, которым Хиро располагал, можно было вскрыть разве что консервную банку.

Офицер склонил над объектом. В зеркальном окошке тут же появилось его собственное отражение. Он уставился на себя: вид живого человека заставил его на пару мгновений позабыть обо всем остальном. До этого он мог видеть свое лицо лишь в водной глади — колеблющееся, размытое, какое-то нереальное. И уже начал забывать, как выглядит. Морды ксеноморфов стали для него более привычным зрелищем.

И тут Хиро отчетливо услышал звук изнутри капсулы. Пассажир был жив! Он явно заметил Хиро и подавал знак. Десантник улыбнулся как можно дружелюбнее.  
— Эй, привет! Ты как там? Давай выбирайся, тут безопасно. Если нужна помощь — я помогу.  
Кажется, Хиро даже смог различить какое-то движение за зеркальным стеклом. Затем звук повторился. Будто внутри кто-то заворочался и стукнулся в стекло лбом или локтем. Хиро замер в ожидании, что сейчас крышка сдвинется. На случай опасности альены держались рядом. Это и стало второй проблемой.

Ни и Го придвинулись настолько близко, готовые тут же уволочь своего человека прочь и убить любую опасность на месте, что в окошке появилось и их отражение. В ту же секунду изнутри донесся особенно громкий звук похожий на вскрик, а затем все затихло.

— Черт! Да отвалите вы! — взъярился Хиро. — Вы напугали его. Довольны?!  
Альены в ответ с присвистом зашипели. Выражая свое полное равнодушие к эмоциональному состоянию биологического объекта внутри капсулы.  
— Теперь он не захочет выходить. Думаете, я бы открыл крышку своей капсулы сам, когда увидел ваши рожи? Да если б у меня кислород не заканчивался… Тьфу, — десантник в сердцах сплюнул, понимая всю бессмысленность дискуссии.

Отогнав альенов на несколько метров, он вновь склонился над крышкой спаскапсулы.  
— Слушай, дружище. Да, это ксеноморфы. Но они не опасны. Они не причинят тебе вреда, даю слово. Ну, сам подумай. Они же ничего мне не делают. Открывай крышку, и сам увидишь, — Хиро подозревал, что после такой жалкой речи он сам точно бы не поддался на уговоры и остался бы внутри безопасного нутра герметически запечатанной капсулы. Он еще раз сплюнул в накатившую волну прибоя и побрел к берегу, где оставил свои ботинки.

Было несколько вариантов. Можно было подождать, пока в капсуле закончится запас воздуха — но это могло занять месяцы. Можно было понадеяться, что пассажиру захочется справить физиологические потребности или он попросту захочет пить и есть, и поэтому выберется — но в капсуле должен быть запас воды и концентратов, а пассажир может решить, что лучше помочиться под себя и посрать в штаны, чем встретиться с ксеноморфами. Этот вариант мог затянуться на дни. И был еще один, крайний: можно было велеть альенам плюнуть своими кислотными выделениями на стенку спаскапсулы — и через несколько минут либо она растворится, либо существо внутри само предпочтет открыть крышку, нежели быть расплавленным заживо вместе с металлом.

Но Хиро решил выбрать четвертый вариант. Пока что. Темнело, время поджимало, но он хотел видеть живого и относительного вменяемого компаньона, желательно без химических ожогов. Поэтому он снова зашел по колено в воду и, демонстрируя себя, вполне живого и жизнерадостного, принялся словами и жестами показывать собеседнику внутри капсулы, что в его же интересах выбраться самому, что ему здесь ничто не угрожает и что ему здесь окажут помощь, если таковая потребуется. А ксеноморфы — Хиро даже притянул к себе Го за подбородок, демонстрируя его миролюбие — всего лишь милые ручные зверушки, не желающие никому причинить вред. Кажется, эта демонстрация произвела больше впечатления на самого ксеноморфа, чем на пассажира капсулы.

Хиро стоял в воде, прислонившись спиной к теплому металлическому корпусу капсулы, волны прибоя плескались вокруг его колен, иногда накатывая до бедер. Он не знал, какие еще слова следует произнести, чтобы вразумить запершееся внутри существо. Что ни говори, он был десантником реактивного отряда, а не переговорщиком. Еще несколько минут — и пора будет переходить к более радикальным методам. Ему не очень этого хотелось, да и пассажир капсулы точно не скажет ему спасибо за это в ближайшем будущем. Но вряд ли тому захочется лично познакомиться с другими обитателями джунглей, когда Хиро с альенами уйдут и на охоту осмелятся выйти другие хищники. Нет, он, конечно, скажет ему спасибо в будущем… если выживет. Но Хиро совсем не прельщала перспектива разбивать лагерь на открытом побережье и ночевать здесь. После часа сидения на остывающем песке десантник растерял последние крохи терпения.

Неизвестно, что сработало лучше — тактика Хиро и его талант переговорщика, или же какой-то из других факторов. Скорее все вместе: затекшее в одной позе тело, переполненный мочевой пузырь и до предела вымотавшее нервное напряжение. Человек внутри набрал код открытия капсулы через два с половиной часа после того, как увидел лицо другого человека и морды ксеноморфов, маячащие у того за спиной.

Уже совершенно стемнело, и из леса доносились звуки, от которых даже у Хиро, видавшего всякое, бежали мурашки по спине. После заката к их компании присоединился Си. Десантник усмехнулся; похоже, он был приоритетной целью у альенов, и только один бета остался охранять логово.

Как бы там ни было, едва раздалось шипение, свидетельствующие о разгерметизации, Хиро вскочил на ноги и кинулся к капсуле, погрузившейся в белый песок на самой границе суши и океана. Однако он недооценил скорость своих спутников. Двое альенов оказались у капсулы первыми, оттеснив его назад, себе за спины. Третий держался позади на случай опасности из джунглей. «До чего же умные твари!» — где-то на краю сознания восхищенно отметил Хиро. Если бы все мысли не были заняты желанием увидеть пассажира капсулы, он бы, пожалуй, умилился этой заботе ксеноморфов, стремящихся защитить его от вероятной опасности.

Пассажир спаскапсулы его восторга не разделял. Во всяком случае, лицо человека (слава Будде за это) было белее песка, и он явно не спешил покинуть защищающую его оболочку. Парень, светлокожий и светловолосый, — это все, что можно было разглядеть в тусклом свете звезд, — сел в спаскапсуле, вцепившись пальцами в бортик. На его лице читались ужас, недоумение и нарастающее отчаяние. Несколько секунд его взгляд метался по сгруппировавшимся для броска черным телам ксеноморфов, пока не выцепил фигуру мужчины за их спинами.

Десантник, с трудом игнорируя недовольный хриплый посвист и преодолевая препятствия в виде хвостов, загораживающих ему путь, прошел расстояние, отделяющее его от капсулы, и приблизился вплотную.

— Привет, добро пожаловать на планетоид RC-217, — произнес он, стараясь выглядеть как можно дружелюбней и миролюбивей. Парень не реагировал. Его взгляд был прикован к троим альенам, вплотную стоящим за спиной мужчины. Кто знает, не припасено ли у парня какого оружия под рукой, нервы в его положении шалят не по-детски. Хиро и сам бы сперва пальнул, а потом бы разбирался, в кого попал. А тут еще и ксеноморфы. — Меня зовут Хиро, — добавил он, протягивая руку.  
— Скай, — парень с трудом отвел взгляд и заторможено ответил на пожатие, но потом глаза его снова метнулись к оскалившим зубы тварям в метре от себя.  
— Рад встрече, — не придумав ничего более уместного, проговорил Хиро. Все-таки общество альенов неблагоприятно влияло на его навыки общения с разумными расами. — Не бойся их, парень. Они смирные, просто волнуются за меня.  
— Волнуются? — переспросил Скай. — За тебя? — в его голосе слышалось недоверчивое изумление. — Может, у меня что-то со зрением, или это такая маскировка, которую я не распознаю, но я вижу перед собой троих ксеноморфов, существ наивысшего класса опасности для человека, да и для любых других рас.  
— Твои глаза не обманывают тебя, — мягко произнес десантник. — Но все не такое, каким кажется на первый взгляд.  
— Я думал, этот планетоид необитаем. А тут что, база для клонирования мирных особей ксеноморфов и исследований над ними?  
— Все несколько запутанней, но уверяю, тебе не стоит их опасаться, — как можно уверенней ответил Хиро. — Выбирайся оттуда, я тут уже пару часов торчу и изрядно промерз. День был насыщенным, пора бы уже поужинать и отдохнуть, как считаешь?

Скай пошевелился, выпрямляясь на коленях в капсуле, намереваясь спрыгнуть в воду. Один из альенов ухватил Хиро за плечо и рывком отодвинул себе за спину. Все это произошло настолько молниеносно, что когда парень оказался в воде, над ним нависли две оскаленные шипящие пасти. У кого бы угодно нервы сдали, поэтому Хиро не удивился, что парень вскрикнул и рванул в сторону берега. Ему почти удалось выбраться на сухой песок, но у самой кромки суши его перехватил третий чужой, одним хлестким ударом хвоста сбивая с ног.  
— Си! — предупреждающе выкрикнул Хиро, выбираясь из воды. — Какого черта ты творишь?!  
Альен в ответ зло зашипел.  
— Да он же напуган до усрачки. И оружия при нем нет. Оставь парня в покое, я сам разберусь. Понял меня?!  
Чужой издал недовольный стрекот, но отступил на шаг. Затем, нехотя, еще на один. Его хвост продолжал выписывать сложные петли в воздухе.

— Ты как? Все нормально? — Хиро склонился над парнем. — Можешь встать?  
Скай поднялся на ноги, отплевываясь от песка, и насторожено озираясь по сторонам.  
— Я в порядке. Что за херня творится? Почему они тебя слушаются?  
— Ну, у нас как бы соглашение, — попытался выкрутиться Хиро. — Взаимовыгодное. Слушай, если можешь идти, нам лучше валить отсюда. Ночью на берегу океана лучше не задерживаться.  
— Ладно… — не особо уверенно протянул парень.  
— Черт, плохо, что капсулу твою не закрыть. Ну, надеюсь, ночью дождя не будет.  
— А зачем ее закрывать, — недоуменно поинтересовался Скай, следуя за ним, с опаской бросая взгляды через плечо на темные угловатые тени, стремительно двигающиеся вокруг них.  
— Все, что внутри — пригодится. Ну, ничего, завтра вернемся.  
— Да что там может пригодиться? На вашей базе что, совсем туго с припасами?  
— На базе? — оглянувшись, усмехнулся Хиро. — Парень, на моей базе туго со всем. Так что пригодится все. Скоро сам увидишь, — и десантник прибавил шагу.  
— Слушай, а почему так тяжело дышать?  
— На месте расскажу, двигай давай.

Скай старался не отставать, время от времени нервно вздрагивая, когда среди стволов и лиан мелькали черные силуэты. Никто по дороге не осмелится напасть на них. Еще бы, с таким-то эскортом. Но это не означало, что никто не учуял запах чужака, так внезапно появившегося здесь. Нужно быть начеку. Впрочем, они и так всегда начеку, все пятеро. А парень скоро привыкнет.

Хиро испытал что-то вроде нездорового насмешливого удовольствия, когда, едва они подошли ко входу в логово, из теней показался Сан и перегородил дорогу. У парня был такой вид, будто его душа ухнула в пятки, а оттуда выпала прямо в ботинки.  
— Хиро… что происходит? — хрипло выдавил Скай, когда из темноты ему наперерез вынырнул еще один ксеноморф.   
Альен молча наступал на парня, вытянув вперед лобастую голову, заставляя того пятиться к поросшей травой и мхом каменной гряде.

— Потерпи. Он так знакомится с тобой. К тому же ему скучно, он тут полдня один просидел.  
— Скучно? А мне кажется, что ему голодно. Эта тварь хочет сожрать меня, — Скай, прижатый к скале, изо всех сил отворачивал голову в сторону, пока альен елозил своей истекающей слизью мордой по его лицу, шее и прочим частям тела.  
— Не волнуйся. Он не голоден, и к тому же он точно не станет есть человека.  
— Откуда такая уверенность?  
— Ну, я же сейчас перед тобой стою, вполне живой, заметь. А кроме меня здесь людей нет.

Хиро откровенно наслаждался паузой и выражением лица парня в следующие несколько секунд. Ему было даже немного стыдно за это, но зрелище того стоило.  
— Здесь? В смысле? В этом квадрате? В этом лесу?  
— На всем планетоиде, — оборвал его Хиро.  
— Ты здесь один? — неверяще протянул Скай, даже на секунду отвлекшись от твари, вжимающей его в каменистую стену.  
— Почему же один. Теперь нас здесь двое.   
— Что…  
— Слушай, парень, ты что, не изучил информацию об этом планетоиде, когда десантировался на него? Он даже не принадлежит людям. Ты хоть знаешь, что мы находимся в спорном секторе космоса?  
— Да, но…  
— Идем внутрь, я прождал, пока ты выберешься из своей шкатулки несколько часов, и теперь зверски хочу жрать. Все вопросы потом. Поверь, у нас впереди очень много времени, чтобы найти ответы на все.

* * *   
В свете костра внутри пещеры парень принялся рассматривать его, то и дело бросая быстрые взгляды по сторонам, выискивая ксеноморфов. Хиро усмехнулся про себя: если альены не хотят, чтобы ты их увидел — ты их никогда и не увидишь. Похоже, зверюги давали людям время познакомиться поближе.

Скай видел перед собой мужчину, азиата или с примесью нипонской крови, лет на пять-семь старше его самого, в обтрепанной и выцветшей черно-зеленой форме, усеянной стежками от штопки. Местами швы истерлись и торчали из ткани, и если присмотреться, становилось заметно, что это вовсе не нитки, а волокна травы.

Десантник, — скорее всего так и было, хотя на его форме не было никаких знаков различия, — привычными неторопливыми движениями развел огонь в очаге, сооруженном из камней, разложенных кругом. Затем отошел в сторону, скрылся в тени и через минуту вернулся с куском мяса, которое принялся невозмутимо разрезать на меньшие куски, натирать их солью и нанизывать на потемневшую от копоти стальную струну, неплотно сложив ее вдвое. Он не произносил ни слова, пока орудовал ножом явно армейского образца и закреплял трос между двумя распорками над огнем.

— Как давно ты здесь? — нарушил тишину Скай.  
Мужчина поднес к лицу запястье.  
— По стандартному исчислению почти семь месяцев.  
Скай было открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но вдруг понял, что сказать ему особо нечего. Ужасаться? Сочувствовать? Расспрашивать? Он был слишком измучен собственными навалившимися проблемами, чтобы развивать эту тему. Ему еще самому надо было обдумать все, что с ним произошло: нападение яутов, потерю корабля, запуск спаскапсул, взрыв и полетевший ко всем чертям план.

Судя по датчикам, маячки остальных трех капсул либо вышли из строя все одновременно (что было маловероятно), либо здесь их просто не было. Эта информация стала для него первым шоком, едва он пришел в себя после жесткого приводнения, и принялся просматривать показатели о внешней среде. Небольшой экран, вмонтированный во внутреннюю обшивку его капсулы, показывал полное отсутствие любых радиосигналов в пределах досягаемости. Их четыре капсулы были между собой синхронизированы, Мери специально так их настроил по его просьбе, чтобы в каждой из них можно было отследить месторасположение трех остальных по маячкам в радиусе более трехсот километров. Если сигнала нет — что это означает? Его глушат? Все передатчики сломаны? Или остальные капсулы не долетели до этого планетоида? Тогда что с ними случилось? Что с его братом?! Ответ на эти вопросы нужно было найти как можно быстрее. Возможно, Мери нужна помощь, а Скай застрял здесь в компании этого странного типа и своры его ксеноморфов. Может, сначала лучше выяснить, куда он все-таки попал и можно ли доверять этому косоглазому? Хотя, какая к черту, разница. Ответы ему нужны были прямо сейчас.

— Скажи, а ты не видел, куда упали другие капсулы?  
— Других капсул не было, — ответил Хиро, не глядя на него.  
— Может, они приземлились не на этой стороне планетоида?  
— Капсулы стартовали в одно время?  
— Плюс-минус несколько минут.  
— Значит, если бы они долетели до атмосферы — я бы увидел их все одновременно. Но я видел только одну — твою.

Запах жареного мяса защекотал ноздри. Хиро аккуратно сложил сверток, в котором держал намытую и высушенную морскую соль, снова отошел в полумрак и принялся там чем-то шуршать.

То, что услышал Скай, означало одно: другие спаскапсулы не успели попасть в поле притяжения планетоида, а значит, сейчас либо дрейфуют в открытом космосе с ограниченным запасом кислорода, либо, что более вероятно, их перехватили яуты и затащили на свой корабль. И это было почти одинаково хреново.

Хиро вернулся к огню, поменял положение струны, разложил широкие листья, на которых лежали нарезанные и истекающие влагой стебли какого-то растения, и снова скрылся из поля зрения.

На этот раз он вернулся через несколько минут, которые Скай провел, придвинувшись поближе к огню и с опаской озираясь по сторонам. Нужно было решать, как помочь Мери, но он не мог отделаться от мысли, что где-то там, в темноте затаились черные блестящие твари, что тихое шипение ему вовсе не мерещится и идет совсем не от жира, капающего в костер.

Усевшись напротив, Хиро отогнул два конца стальной струны, подцепил за сгиб и ловко стащил тонкие полосы мяса прямо на большой валун с плоской вершиной, заменяющий, видимо, одновременно стол и поднос, и наконец обратил на парня прямой взгляд.  
— Ешь, — коротко бросил он, и первым подхватил ближайший кусок.  
Скай сомневался, что оно достаточно прожарилось, да и к тому же было слишком горячим, но настоящее мясо он ел уже довольно давно, и запах вызывал у него щекотку даже в костях, поэтому, почти не раздумывая, он последовал примеру спутника.

— Я должен тебе кое-что сказать, — через некоторое время подал голос мужчина. — Тебе это лучше узнать сразу, потому что от этого все равно никуда не денешься.  
Скай замер, перестав не то что жевать — даже дышать. Судя по тону, новости были плохими, а ими он уже на сегодня был сыт по горло. Мясо на языке ласкало вкусовые рецепторы, но челюсти будто слиплись намертво. Он глядел на Хиро и ждал чего-то ужасного.

Хиро долго размышлял, как лучше сказать. Но мягких и обнадеживающих слов для такой информации просто не существовало. Тут нужно было действовать, как сорвать присохшую к ране окровавленную форму на поле боя: сцепить зубы и рвануть, за один раз, быстро. А когда боль дойдет до мозга — все уже будет сделано.  
— Я с ними трахаюсь. С альенами. Тебе тоже придется.

В первые секунды лицо у парня было таким озадаченным, что Хиро против воли стало смешно. Он понимал, что насмехаться над несчастным потерпевшим крушение парнем — грех, но в свое время Хиро бы много отдал, чтобы оказаться здесь не первым и единственным человеком, чтобы здесь был хоть кто-то разумный. Тот, кто ввел бы его в курс дела и хотя бы морально подготовил его к той жопе, в которой он оказался. Так что парню еще повезло, крупно повезло. И если он примет правила игры, он выживет. И ему будет гораздо проще, чем самому Хиро в первые недели.

Скай оцепенел, услышав эти слова, звучавшие даже не как предупреждение, а как обыденная констатация фактов. Он с трудом заставил себя сглотнуть ком едва прожеванной еды во рту, но по-прежнему не мог выговорить ни слова. Что он вообще такое сказал, этот мужик? Он трахается с ксеноморфами? Он в своем уме вообще?! Нет, Скай все понимал, семь месяцев наедине с этими тварями, в борьбе за выживание, тут у кого хочешь крыша поедет. Но нахрена нести такую чушь? Кто станет трахаться с альенами? Кто может такого захотеть? Да кто вообще сможет пережить такое?! Ну и идиотские шутки у него! Когда Скай заговорил, голос его прерывался от волнения.

— Слушай, Хиро. Давай успокоимся, и ты мне просто расскажешь все по порядку.  
— Как пожелаешь, — вдруг расплылся в широкой улыбке десантник, чем неуловимо напомнил Скаю оскаленные морды чужих, хотя, следовало признать, его улыбка была куда более приятной и располагающей.  
— Скажи мне лучше, откуда здесь эти твари и что это за слова, которыми ты их называешь. Это их имена, что ли? Я слышал, ты назвал одного из них Си. Это по буквам англофавита: эй, би, си и так далее?

— Нет, — рассмеялся Хиро. Будда Амида, как же он наслаждался этим простым разговором с разумным существом. И как вздрагивал внутренне от мысли, что все это ненадолго, что он всего лишь дает парню время адаптироваться, и скоро правда выплывет наружу, а уж альены постараются, чтобы это случилось быстрее, и тогда все изменится. И только от парня зависит, в какую сторону. — Это их имена, тут ты прав. Но это не буквы, это цифры.

Когда Хиро понял, что застрял здесь надолго (слово «навсегда» упорно всплывало у него в голове, но он успешно гнал его прочь), и что с компанией ксеноморфов придется смириться, пришлось научиться различать их, изучить повадки и называть хоть как-то, пусть даже мысленно. А потом он как-то незаметно перешел к проговариванию этих слов вслух. Оказалось, что альены не против. Они даже стали отзываться на свои имена. И тогда Хиро задумался о простейшем общении между двумя расами, о звуках, словах, командах, вопросах.

— Их четверо, альенов. Наверняка на всем планетоиде, хотя не берусь утверждать. Я живу с четырьмя, — он прервался, чтобы откусить еще мяса, а Скай нервно стрельнул глазами в сторону; парень был готов поклясться, что различил какое-то движение. — Я тоже оказался здесь благодаря спаскапсуле. Когда я приземлился, они уже окружили меня со всех сторон. Да, и их было пятеро поначалу. Завтра я тебе покажу пятого, ну, то есть первого. Хочешь пить?

Скай растерянно кивнул и подумал о том, что неплохо было бы подкинуть еще веток в костер, а то становилось как-то темнее.

— Я долго ломал голову над тем, как их назвать, а потом все это всплыло как-то само собой, — продолжил Хиро. Он прикрыл немного раскосые глаза, погружаясь в воспоминания о том, как слова пришли ему в голову. Привычные его народу числительные, уже давно им не употребляемые; но он, как истинный потомок своего рода обучался родному языку наравне с космолингвой. — Это цифры от одного до пяти. Ич, ни, сан, си, го. К тому времени первый альен уже давно подох, но все-таки он был их вожаком, альфой, да и здоровенным к тому же, поэтому я решил: пусть он и остается первым, то есть Ич. Те, кого ты видел, получили свои имена соответственно: двое больших — Ни и Сан, два и три, а те, что поменьше — Си и Го. Я их, бывает, иногда попарно зову — НиСан и СиГо.

По виду парня было заметно, что тот не очень разобрался.  
— Да как ты их вообще различаешь?! Они же одинаковые — огромные, черные, страшные.  
— Как? — удивленно переспросил Хиро. — Ну, это же видно, они разные, и внешне, и по характеру. Не могу объяснить, наверное, надо прожить с ними рядом достаточно долго, чтобы замечать это.  
— Утешил…

Скай немного успокоился, а от тепла и ощущения сытости даже расслабился. В конце концов, он выжил, он не один. И чуть позже он разберется со всем тем бредом, который ему тут наговорил этот мужик. Это же надо такое придумать — давать имена ксеноморфам, заниматься с ними сексом… Единственное, что не давало ему покоя, это ощущение, что из темноты, окружающей теплый и светлый мирок вокруг костра, за ним наблюдают оскаленные безглазые морды.

— Так все-таки, откуда они здесь? — спросил он, немного откидываясь назад на вытянутых руках.  
— Понятия не имею, — пожал плечами Хиро. — Это сектор яутов, а эти твари неровно дышат ко всяким другим… тварям. Тут повсюду дикие джунгли и живность примитивная, так что ксеноморфы точно были кем-то сюда…

И в этот момент альены пришли к выводу, что новый человек уже достаточно введен в курс дела. Скай едва удержался от вскрика, когда из темноты одна за другой выступили четыре массивные черные фигуры. Когда он сидел на земле, они казались еще более здоровенными и страшными. Первой мыслью было сорваться с места, вскочить, отступить к стене, а лучше бежать подальше отсюда, но он не смог даже пошевелиться. Какой-то первобытный ужас приковал его к месту. Парень мог лишь во все глаза таращиться на их морды с приподнятыми верхними губами и влажно блестящими клыками. С трудом он оторвал взгляд от монстров, окружающих его, и глянул на мужчину напротив. Тому, казалось, было вовсе не страшно; даже наоборот, чертов десантник выглядел совершенно расслабленным и довольным жизнью.

Хиро поднял голову вверх, пытаясь рассмотреть отверстия в своде пещеры. Они еще не выделялись светлыми щелями, значит, царила ночь. Но до рассвета оставалось не больше часа. И скорее всего, рассвет ему предстоит встретить снаружи. Альены оказались настолько заинтересованы в чужаке, что все одновременно собрались в пещере, не оставив никого сторожить подходы к логову, как обычно. И им, похоже, не терпелось продолжить знакомство поближе. Парню предстоит тяжелая ночь. И утро. Надо будет прихватить куртку с собой, к рассвету обычно холодает.

Хиро положил пальцы на выпуклый блестящий лоб присевшего рядом с ним альена и погладил. Башка ткнулась ему в ладонь, напрашиваясь на продолжение. Скай мог бы поклясться, что альен ничего не ощущает твердым хитиновым экзоскелетом, но движение человеческой ладони по вытянутому черепу ему точно нравилось.  
— Знакомься, это Сан, — проговорил Хиро, обращаясь к парню.

Ксеноморф подался вперед, вытягивая голову в сторону Ская, то ли рассматривая его, то ли принюхиваясь. Морда оказалась ровно над костром, вязкие нити слизи с влажным шипением срывались с наружных челюстей прямо в огонь.

Монстр открыл пасть, приподнимая верхнюю губу еще выше. Но от него не донеслось ни звука. Ну, точно кошка, которая открывает рот, чтобы мяукнуть, но почему-то звука не слышно: то ли дыхания не хватило, то ли передумала в процессе. Чужой так и застыл, угрожающе безмолвно. Между зубами тянулись блестящие ниточки слюны. Это выглядело бы довольно комично, если бы не было так жутко.

Сбоку к Скаю подошла еще одна тварь, приседая и наклоняя голову, чтобы быть с человеком почти на одном уровне. Пилот только стрелял глазами по сторонам, опасаясь сделать лишнее движение. Он мог поклясться, что у него за спиной еще как минимум один монстр. Но что он мог сделать?

Скай поймал себя на том, что таращится на нависающего ксеноморфа, приоткрыв рот то ли от удивления, то ли от страха. Скорее всего, от второго, потому что при этом он чувствовал, как у него мелко трясутся пальцы и кровь пульсирует в шейных артериях, гулко отдаваясь прямо в уши. И продолжал смотреть.

Особенно его поражала морда. Даже не сама пасть с двумя рядами острых загнутых внутрь прозрачно-голубых клыков, а связки, заставляющие эту пасть двигаться, открываться и закрываться. Они все были на виду, точно натянутые кабели, перекрещенные между собой в причудливую подвижную сеть. И когда альен открывал пасть достаточно широко, при взгляде сбоку можно было видеть насквозь через это переплетение сокращающихся органических шнуров. Альен тихо зашипел, и сквозь связки Скай разглядел движение внутренней малой челюсти. Его затошнило, и он буквально заставил себя потянуться к фляге с водой, чтобы сделать хоть какое-то движение, а не сидеть безмолвной застывшей от ужаса жертвой.

В спину ему толкнулось что-то твердое и широкое. Скай выронил флягу, вода растеклась по каменистому полу. А когда рука — лапа! — одной из тварей опустилась ему на плечо, он будто отмер и одним рывком взвился на ноги. В мозгу билась только одна мысль — бежать к выходу, подальше отсюда и будь что будет. Но сбежать ему не дали. Ему даже не позволили сделать и десятка шагов, тем более что в панике он кинулся в противоположную от выхода сторону.

Четыре ксеноморфа в мгновение ока окружили его, вынуждая застыть на месте. Сквозь гул крови в ушах Скай слышал возбужденное шипение, которое вырывалось из их пастей. Гибкие суставчатые хвосты с противным скребущим шелестом задевали каменистый пол. Шестипалые лапы с кошмарными когтями тянулись к нему, то и дело цепляясь за его одежду и царапая кожу. Скай несколько раз оттолкнул их от себя, но это раззадоривало монстров еще больше. Они сжимали кольцо вокруг него еще плотнее, хвосты хлестали из стороны в сторону, стрекочущее шипение становилось все громче, слюна с оскаленных морд уже не капала, а текла непрерывно. Отвращение перекрыл дикий первобытный ужас.

— Хиро! — воскликнул парень. — Что происходит?! Помоги мне!   
За жилистыми фигурами ксеноморфов Скай различил какое-то движение. Десантник поднялся со своего места у костра и не спеша подошел. Несколько секунд он разглядывал Ская, не предпринимая никаких действий, держась на расстоянии от ближайшего альена.

— У тебя есть выбор, — наконец проговорил он. — Либо ты соглашаешься добровольно и отделываешься всего лишь незначительной болью, стыдом и испугом. Либо начинаешь сопротивляться, и тогда все будет гораздо хуже. Больнее и страшнее.  
— Да что ты вообще несешь такое?!  
— Поверь мне, я знаю, о чем говорю, и настоятельно советую тебе первый вариант, — Хиро скрестил руки на груди и рассматривал разворачивающуюся перед ним сцену с интересом и легким сожалением. Ему было жаль парня, правда, поэтому он и пытался помочь ему, подсказывал лучшую тактику. А последовать ли совету — это уже будет его собственный выбор.  
— Соглашаюсь на что!?! — в голосе парня отчетливо слышались истеричные нотки. Он затравленно озирался по сторонам, стараясь не выпускать ни одного монстра из поля зрения.  
— На секс с ксеноморфами.  
— Ты что, не пошутил, когда сказал, что ты… с ними… — голос парня внезапно охрип, а серо-зеленые глаза округлились до каких-то запредельных для человека размеров.  
— Нет. Тебе тоже придется пройти через это.  
— Да ты в своем уме?! Он же убьет меня! Разорвет на части! Они же просто животные!  
— Они не просто животные. Гораздо хуже. Они очень умные и опасные животные. И гораздо сильнее человека. Поэтому лучше смирись и постарайся расслабиться.  
— Я… не… нет… что вообще…

Ни обернулся назад и с угрозой зашипел на Хиро. Тот несколько секунд сверлил глазами безглазую башку, а затем молча отступил на несколько шагов назад, признавая его превосходство в данной ситуации. Человек мог сколько угодно считать себя вожаком стаи, и даже оправданно. Альены слушались его во многом, признавая превосходство его интеллекта в стратегических вопросах, в тактике поведения с другими тварями, населяющими этот участок планетоида за пределами их территории, иногда даже в охоте и нападении на противника, значительно превосходящего их числом.

Но только не тогда, когда в игру вступали их инстинкты — охранять гнездо, защитить собственность, подчинить слабейшего. Что уж говорить об инстинкте размножения, когда у ксеноморфов срывало всю начинку их длинных черепов напрочь, и они могли лишь думать о том, как завалить подходящее им по размерам и строению теплокровное существо и наполнить его своим семенем. Тут стоило быть благодарным, что они не покалечили тебя в пылу страсти и не поселили внутри маленького зубастого альена. Как говорится, не залетел — и на том спасибо.

— Прости, я ничем не могу тебе помочь, — Хиро сделал еще шаг назад. — Делай, что они хотят, и не пострадаешь.  
— О боже… не позволяй им… я не могу… — Скай заметался в кольце окруживших его альенов.  
— Я прошел через это и выжил. И ты сможешь. Просто не думай. Позволь им действовать, и это скоро закончится, — и Скай увидел, как мужчина развернулся к нему спиной, подхватил что-то с земли и стал удаляться. В отчаянии Скай издал какой-то жалкий судорожный звук, больше всего похожий на всхлип.

Один из больших ксеноморфов выступил вперед и положил обе лапы ему на плечи. Скай вскинул руки и уперся ладонями ему в ребристые грудные пластины. Это жалкое сопротивление не остановило тварь ни на мгновение. Альен низко заурчал и вплотную приблизил свою морду к лицу Ская, измазывая его нос, щеки, лоб в своих слюнях. Казалось, этот высоченный, отвратительный, костлявый монстр сейчас вот-вот расплывется в торжествующем оскале. Перед глазами у Ская стояла удаляющаяся спина единственного на этом планетоиде человека, который бросил его, оставил наедине с этим кошмаром.

— Ты… ты пережил это. О господи… дай хоть какой-то совет, что ли… — парень едва не срывался на рыдания.  
Хиро остановился, помолчал немного и ответил:  
— Лучше разденься сам. С новой одеждой здесь туго, — бросив короткую фразу, десантник вошел в туннель, соединяющий пещеру с внешним миром. Позади раздался стрекот в несколько глоток, какая-то возня, затем вскрик, еще один, а потом все затихло. Ненадолго, всего на пару мгновений.

Хиро вышел наружу, в еще темную ночь, наполненную другими звуками, и опустился на землю у самого входа, опершись спиной о прохладную каменную стену. Поднял лицо к небу и принялся рассматривать уже ставшие знакомыми звезды, стараясь сложить из них новые рисунки и созвездия и давая им названия.

В этот момент он как никогда до этого жалел, что у него нет сигарет. Курить хотелось невыносимо.


	12. Chapter 12

Глава 12

Он так и просидел на одном месте все время. И слышал, как парень — Скай, его зовут Скай — кричит от ужаса и боли. Неужели так кричал и он сам, когда альены насиловали его в первую ночь на планетоиде? Хиро хотелось, чтобы ксеноморфы как-то заткнули парню рот, утихомирили его, лишь бы не слышать этих страшных звуков. Это заставляло вспоминать, и это было хреново. Но он сидел, слушал — и не двигался с места. Крики раздражали и пугали одновременно. И дело было даже не в отсутствии сострадания. Он сам прошел через это, кто сможет его осудить? И он сделал все, что мог, чтобы подготовить парня к тому, что его ждет на этом бесполезном планетоиде, в глухом уголке космоса, на спорной территории, вдали от торговых и транспортных маршрутов, на экономически бесперспективном космическом объекте, в малонаселенном секторе, в полной заднице. В свое время у него не было и такой поддержки.

Как давно он сдался? Как быстро? Странная штука инстинкты, они отходят на задний план пред логикой и берут верх пред лицом смертельной опасности и необходимости выжить. Любым способом. Однажды Хиро устал думать, анализировать и сопротивляться неизбежному, тому, что все равно происходило, хотел он того или нет. Он устал взращивать в себе надежду и растравлять свое сердце воспоминаниями, думать о прошлом, об упущенных возможностях. В конце концов, следуя кармическим законам, он был там, где должен был быть. Он был жив, за что уже следовало быть благодарным, и исполнял свое предназначение. Пусть оно и заключалось в том, чтобы быть «самкой» для кучки инопланетных тварей. Грех было жаловаться; он знал кучу людей, которым повезло еще меньше. Поэтому да, он имел право испытывать немного меньше сочувствия к этому парню, чем полагалось. Ничего, Скай это переживет, как и он сам. А потом он растолкует парню, что к чему. Как вести себя, чтобы не просто выжить здесь, но вести вполне сносную жизнь.

Хиро поднялся на ноги, когда первые лучи солнца упали на поляну. Из пещеры не было слышно ни звука. Это могло говорить о столь многом, что десантник предпочел не задумываться ни о чем. От нечего делать он принялся ворошить и переворачивать срезанную траву, которая сушилась на каменистом участке перед входом. Подсушенное сено служило прекрасным матрасом, а иногда и растопкой, если очаг потухал во время его долгих вылазок.

День быстро вступал в свои права, начинало припекать, Хиро разделся до пояса, натянул потуже на рамки несколько худо-бедно вычиненных шкур каких-то рептилий, смел в сторону зарослей ветки и листья, нападавшие за ночь, и снова уселся у входа. Он уже начинал всерьез беспокоиться о парне. Мозг выдавал красочные и кровавые картинки одну за другой. Чтобы отвлечься, он начал на слух определять, сколько пичужек верещит и пересвистывается в джунглях. Некоторые из них подлетали так близко, что он различал их яркое оперение среди листвы и лиан.

Когда он досчитал до восьмой птички-ящерки, из туннеля раздалось шарканье явно человеческих ног — медленное, тяжелое. Перед глазами живо нарисовалась картинка, как парень еле переставляет одну ногу за другой, придерживая края разорванного живота, в попытке увидеть перед смертью лучи дневного света, а за ним по земле волочатся остатки внутренностей, основательно погрызенные альенами.

Хиро потряс головой — какой же бред в голову лезет! — и вскочил, морально готовясь к худшему, на всякий случай. Из сумрака пещеры вышел Скай, обнаженный, пошатывающийся, весь в потеках застывшей слизи, грязи, а кое-где и в мазках свежей крови. Но вполне целый и невредимый. 

Он сделал еще несколько шагов вперед и остановился. Глаза у него были просто сумасшедшими. Застывший взгляд, расширенные зрачки, беззвучно шевелящиеся губы. Еще не хватало, чтобы парень тронулся умом после пережитого.

Хиро подошел вплотную и аккуратно взял его за руку, как ребенка. Парень слегка вздрогнул, но через мгновение сжал его ладонь пальцами. Тяжело вздохнул, закрыл глаза и снова открыл. Попытался что-то сказать, но лишь закашлялся и вцепился в предплечье Хиро другой рукой, в попытке удержать равновесие.

— Не думай. Просто не думай об этом. Пойдем. Давай, пошли. Искупаемся в озере.

Ничего лучшего Хиро не мог придумать в данной ситуации. Он мог только действовать, исходя из собственного опыта. И он хорошо помнил, что первым и единственным его желанием было отмыться от всей той грязи, от всех выделений, в которых его изваляли альены в первый раз. Ничто так не помогает и не успокаивает, как вода.

Он накинул на плечи Скаю свою куртку, и, не разжимая ладони, увлек за собой в сторону тропинки, ведущей к озеру. Краем уха он расслышал какой-то шелест за спиной, — один или два ксеноморфа последовали за ними, — но так и не обернулся, чтобы проверить. Хиро сейчас не очень хотел видеть хитиновомордых тварей, а парень, наверняка, и того меньше.

За всю дорогу Скай не проронил ни слова, молча позволяя мужчине тянуть его за руку. Но когда перед взором открылась цель их похода, его взгляд немного отмер. Скай высвободил ладонь, движением плеч сбросил куртку на землю и пошел к воде. Несколько секунд он смотрел на радугу, зависшую в брызгах водопад, а затем с разгону нырнул. Хиро только мысленно хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу. Вот же беспечный идиот! Мало ли что может водиться в озере, может, что-то похуже альенов? С чего он взял, что можно вот запросто взять и нырнуть? Никакого инстинкта самосохранения…

Хиро вздохнул, стащил штаны и зашел в воду. Оставалось только надеяться, что альены будут столь тактичны, что не полезут плескаться вместе с людьми и дадут парню время немного прийти в себя.

Скай долго плескался, нырял и скреб ногтями кожу. Хиро все время держался неподалеку и не выходил из озера, несмотря на довольно холодную воду. Наконец парень побрел к берегу: то ли замерз, то ли решил, что сдирать уже осталось разве что кожу. Хиро, ничуть не стесняясь наготы, выбрался на сушу вслед за ним и первым растянулся на траве.

Скай не сводил с него глаз. Скорее всего, разглядывал его шрамы. Да уж, Хиро было бы чем похвастаться в баре перед другими десантниками и восторженно пищащими девчонками. Еще бы! Отметины ксеноморфа на живом человеке — никто на его памяти не мог пощеголять подобным. На правой голени один широкий и светло-розовый шрам, самый первый, от удара хвостом. На правом боку шесть коротких бордовых полос — от лапы, заработанный чуть позже, когда ему взбрело в голову проявлять норов. И на левом плече, над ключицей были уже затянувшиеся углубления от укуса, а сзади над лопаткой расположились симметричные. Ну, тут он сам виноват, даже вспоминать не хотелось, как он их заработал. Зато после этого новых шрамов не прибавлялось уже несколько месяцев.

Парень уселся рядом с ним, растирая плечи и бедра. Теплый ветерок быстро обсушит их, можно не вытираться. Хиро молчал и ждал, когда пилот заговорит первым, и не ошибся в своих ожиданиях.

— Они будто ждали, пока ты уйдешь, — проговорил Скай. — Я разделся, как ты и велел, на автомате, ты сказал — я сделал. Меня всего колотило от страха, а они все не двигались, стояли и глазели. Будто выжидали, пока я промаринуюсь в собственной панике. А потом набросились на меня. Двое сразу. Я даже толком испугаться не успел, — Скай взъерошил пятерней потемневшие от воды русые волосы, окинул взглядом окрестности, явно выискивая альенов. Те точно были неподалеку, но отлично маскировались среди камней и зарослей. Парень выдернул травинку, намотал ее на палец, прикусил торчащий кончик, размотал и отбросил в сторону. Хиро молча наблюдал, как того ломает от пережитого. — Я даже не понял, как меня повалили на землю, один из них держал меня за плечи, а второй навис сверху. Я думал, обделаюсь от страха. А когда эта тварь надо мной подхватила меня под задницу и закинула мои ноги себе на плечи — совершено как человек, понимаешь, это было хуже всего, — тогда мой страх как рукой сняло, и меня накрыл такой беспросветный ужас, словами не передать. Тогда я и заорал. Ты, наверное, слышал… Боже, стыдобища какая, я кричал не от боли, даже не от страха перед болью, а просто от ужаса, верещал, как загнанное в угол животное…

Скай обхватил себя руками за плечи, его начало потряхивать, не от холода, а от осознания пережитого. Но ему нужно было выговориться, признаться вслух в своей слабости, снова прокрутить в уме произошедшее и смириться с этим. У него заметно дрожала нижняя челюсть. Иногда между словами было даже слышно поклацывание зубов.

— А потом… потом эти твари, эти насекомоподобные монстры поимели меня. Один за другим. Засовывали в меня свои члены и заливали меня своей слизью. Снаружи и изнутри. Так нельзя, ты понимаешь? Так не должно быть!

Хиро обнял его одной рукой за плечи и притянул к себе. Пора было уводить этот разговор в сторону, а то парня замкнуло на пережитом опыте. Нужно срочно занять его мысли чем-то другим, пусть даже не менее болезненными воспоминаниями.  
— Расскажи мне о своей команде. Ну, об экипаже. Чем вы занимаетесь? И что там у вас произошло? Кажется, ты говорил что-то о брате.  
— Мери.  
— Так ты говорил о сестре? Прости, недопонял.  
— Нет, все правильно. Моего брата зовут Мери.  
— Странное имя для парня, — усмехнулся Хиро. — Он был готов болтать о чем угодно, лишь бы растормошить парня, и кажется, ему это удавалось.  
— Это сокращенно. На самом деле его зовут Сомерсет. Так уж вышло, что наши родители назвали нас именами на одну букву — Скай Гордон и Сомерсет Гордон. Ну и часто выходила путаница. Понимаешь, инициалы-то одинаковые — С. Гордон. Вот и пришлось что-то придумывать. Я ничего такого не имел в виду, когда обозвал его Мери. Да, он хорошенький, как девчонка, но я же не со зла, просто взял центральные буквы его полного имени. Не Сомсом же мне было брата называть! Он меня в отместку обзывал Кейти, — Скай вымучено улыбнулся, — но как-то не прижилось. А вот Мери так удачно вписалось, что все вокруг стали его так называть. Он и привык со временем. Потом брат подрос, и мы перешли на вольные хлеба, так вдвоем и нанимались на работу — братья Скай и Мери Гордон. Я — пилотом, а он — специалистом по программному обеспечению. Так и писали в резюме. Мери всегда разбирался в компьютерах лучше меня, — парень замолчал и заметно приуныл, явно вспоминая о брате.

— Скай. Говорящее имя, — произнес Хиро, закидывая руки за голову и потягиваясь всем телом. Капли воды на коже подсыхали на солнце, и от тепла клонило в сон, но он был решительно настроен разговорить своего компаньона. — Не удивительно, что ты стал пилотом.  
— Да уж. В небо меня тянуло с самого детства, — парень выдал еще одну слабую улыбку, которая тут же сменилась болезненной гримасой, когда он попытался устроиться поудобнее на траве. Он снова завертел головой по сторонам, но так и остался сидеть, неловко склоняясь на один бок.  
— Не волнуйся, они к нам не полезут сейчас. А прочие твари слишком боятся альенов, чтобы близко подбираться к нашей территории.  
Лицо парня застыло и будто замкнулось изнутри. Хиро мысленно выругался и похлопал ладонью по траве рядом с собой, приглашая лечь рядом.  
— У меня, знаешь ли, тоже говорящее имя.  
— Хиро? — переспросил Скай, после несколько секунд колебаний все же вытянувшись рядом с мужчиной.  
— Нет, фамилия. Кидзоку.  
— И что она означает?   
Тут уже был черед Хиро издать смешок.  
— Вот тут начинается самое интересное.   
Я из старого нипонского клана с планеты Син-Нипон, Новая Япония на космолингве. Ты наверняка это уже понял по моей внешности. Мой народ до сих пор чтит древние традиции. И многие наши имена и фамилии говорящие. Вот и моя — Кидзоку — означает одновременно и подчинение, принадлежность, и аристократ, знатный человек. В зависимости от того, как пишется.  
— А как она пишется? — Скай, кажется, по-настоящему заинтересовался.  
— В том-то и дело, что именно как аристократ, буквально — белая кость. Это всегда служило поводом для насмешек. Мне всегда ставили в вину, что куда мне, сыну простого рыбака, считаться аристократом, скорее уж наша фамилия означает, что мы принадлежали какому-то знатному человеку, были его вассалами. Но ведь это не мой отец и уж точно не я вносили наши родовые имена в официальные документы.  
Хиро сел, почесал колено, стрельнул глазами по сторонам и вновь улегся на землю.  
— В детстве я втайне мечтал, что мой предок, прадед или даже прапрадед, улетевший на Син-Нипон с Терры, был незаконнорожденным сыном какого-нибудь знатного и уважаемого человека. Меня много лет мучил этот вопрос, пока судьба не поставила окончательную точку. Пока я не оказался здесь, не стал свидетелем драки троих ксеноморфов за меня и причиной смерти их вожака — белого ксеноморфа, белой кости. Видел мое копье? Оно сделано из его хвоста.

Скай переваривал услышанное.  
— А что означает Хиро?  
— О, тут история не менее интересная. Это дань англскому языку — созвучно «герою». Я единственный сын в семье, и мать почему-то посчитала, что я обязательно добьюсь чего-то большего, чем мой отец, стану героем, тем более, что мне с детства прочили карьеру в Объединенных военных силах. Хотя отец рассказывает эту историю по-другому: он был рыбаком и всегда говорил, что когда ему крикнули о рождении сына, он как раз успел отойти от берега на глубину одного хиро. Это около одного метра и восьмидесяти одного сантиметра. И что самое странное, это как раз мой рост сейчас. Такое вот у меня сложное многосмысловое имя и фамилия.

Хиро радовался, что хоть такой болтовней сумел отвлечь парня от воспоминаний о пережитом ужасе. Ровно до тех пор, пока Скай ни с того ни с сего спросил:  
— А их сперма не навредит мне?  
Видно, этот вопрос мучил его уже давно, а он все не решался спросить прямо. И очень смущался произносить подобное вслух. Хотя какое уж тут стеснение, когда вы лежите рядышком голые на берегу, обсыхая после купания, а вокруг рыщут ксеноморфы, с которыми вы уже оба имели крайне близкие интимные контакты третьей степени.  
— Ну, то есть у них же кислота в крови, может и в сперме…  
— Не переживай, кислота у них под шкурой, а не в крови. Да еще в железах в пасти.  
Парень удивленно вскинул брови. Видно, среди цивильного населения знания об анатомии ксеноморфов были не столь распространены, как в военной среде.  
— Как видишь, я вполне живой, а я накачан их спермой по самые уши, уж поверь моему опыту. Если их не злить — они вполне миролюбивы и послушны.  
— Ты так спокойно об этом говоришь. Даже восхищаешься ими. Как ты вообще можешь спокойно дотрагиваться до них?! Они же отвратительны. Скользкие, мокрые. Эта слизь, которая с них постоянно течет…  
— Зато почти никогда не больно, — оборвал его Хиро. Этот пацан еще будет его учить, как жить на этом чертовом планетоиде и вести себя с его альенами. Десантник внезапно осознал, что разозлился практически на пустом месте. Он перекатился на бок и встал. — Пошли назад, у нас куча работы, которая сама себя делать не станет.

Скай нехотя последовал его примеру и поднялся на ноги.  
— Может, я и сплоховал в первый раз. Но я был к этому не готов. Теперь я знаю, чего ожидать, и больше не позволю ни одной твари нагнуть себя. И если ты с этим смирился, это не означает, что я поступлю так же. Даже если я не смогу отбиться — я сбегу. И уж точно смогу выжить сам в джунглях. Я не такой слабак, как ты!

Хиро даже не стал сдерживаться и расхохотался в голос.  
— Не нужно бежать от чудовища, потому что чудовище уже догнало тебя, оно за твоей спиной, дышит в затылок, тянет к тебе руки, чтобы обнять тебя, — Хиро фыркнул, когда парень дернулся всем телом и обернулся, восприняв его слова буквально. — Теперь чудовище будет всегда с тобой. Вы теперь навсегда вместе, ты и оно, нет, ты и они. — Десантник замолчал на несколько секунд, наслаждаясь ошарашенным видом Ская. — Я полжизни воевал с чудовищами, настоящими монстрами в облике людей. И знаешь, что я усвоил за это время: когда не можешь победить — нужно бежать. А уж если не можешь бежать — сдавайся. Возможно, победитель посчитает тебя не настолько опасным, чтобы прикончить, и ты выиграешь не только жизнь, но и время. А время всегда можно потратить с умом.  
Пилот несколько секунд сверлил его взглядом.  
— К черту, — процедил он. — Тебя, твоих альенов и твои советы, — и первым направился к зарослям, обматывая куртку Хиро вокруг бедер.

Глупый самоуверенный мальчишка. Хиро только тихо вздохнул: сам когда-то был таким.


	13. Chapter 13

Глава 13

Скай облажался в тот же день, ближе к вечеру, похоронив все планы Хиро наведаться к его спаскапсуле и натаскать из нее всякого полезного барахла. Ну как облажался, сделал самую глупую дурость из всех, на которые был способен. Оказалось, что он вовсе не впустую сотрясал воздух, когда заявлял, что он высшее существо и не даст больше этим насекомоподобным тварям поиметь себя.

По правде говоря, Хиро был последним, кто должен был осуждать поведение парня, но в нем говорил опыт и военные навыки, а еще возраст и изрядная доля самоуверенности. Короче говоря, когда он понял, что стряслось, первая его мысль была весьма эгоистична: он испугался, что снова остался один на этом планетоиде. А когда понял, что пилот жив, то разозлился. И лишь усилием воли и несколькими вбитыми в подкорку дыхательными упражнениями успокоился. Вот с ним такого дерьма ни разу не случалось!

Твари явно не разделяли мнение нового человека. Хиро не было всего с полчаса, он изрядно устал, намахавшись мачете и срезая молодые съедобные стебли растения, которое именовал осокой, в заводи озера. Когда же вернулся и позвал парня по имени — ему никто не ответил. А еще ему очень не понравилось отсутствие ксеноморфов поблизости. Сбросив ношу у входа, он нырнул в логово. И в центральной пещере увидел Ская, раскинувшегося в неудобной позе на земле. 

Когда Хиро попытался приблизиться к парню, перед ним с предупреждающим шипением выпрыгнул Сан. Чуть сбоку маячил Си. Альенов было только двое, но они недвусмысленно заявляли свои права на добычу. Бета застыл перед десантником, а затем одним плавным движением выпрямился во весь рост, возвышаясь над человеком на добрые полметра, а то и больше. У Хиро что-то дрогнуло в животе от такой демонстрации превосходства и доминирования, и это что-то было вовсе не признаком страха.

Каждый раз его приводила в изумление и восторг эта способность альенов так уподобляться прямоходящим двуногим, вытягиваясь полностью вертикально, не ощущая при этом ни малейшего неудобства, продолжая двигаться как хорошо смазанный, отлаженный механизм. Зачастую чужие пользовались всеми четырьмя конечностями, и благодаря шести тонким гибким пальцам, увенчанным когтями, свободно перемещались в любой плоскости, максимально используя свои возможности. И хвост им в этом немало помогал. Когда же они ходили на ногах, то обычно приседали в движении и горбились, подбирая руки к телу, будто были все время готовы к прыжку, к удару. Выпрямлялись в полный рост они крайне редко, и в такие моменты десантник чувствовал себя ущербным осколком эволюции перед совершенством этого живого механизма. Биомеханизма для смерти и размножения.

Хиро медленно поднял обе руки вверх, демонстрируя, что он безоружен и что его намерения совершено миролюбивы. Универсальный жест, на любой планете, для любых более-менее разумных существ.  
— Я только осмотрю его. Так нужно, — спокойно и убедительно произнес Хиро.   
Сан издал короткий стрекот и через несколько мгновений снова присел и отступил в строну. Десантник шагнул к распростертому на полу телу, на которое падали несколько тонких вертикальных лучей света из отверстий в потолке.

Парень дышал, — спасибо и на том, — но не шевелился и ни на что не реагировал. Хиро бегло осмотрел его и нашел узкий глубокий порез над правой лопаткой, почти у самого основания шеи. Он знал, что это. Хотя ему и не приходилось самому испытывать подобное на своей шкуре — он точно был умнее.

Скай был парализован. Он был в сознании, он все чувствовал, он дышал, но не мог пошевелить ни одним мускулом. Из его глаз непрерывным потоком текли слезы, скорее всего, от страха и унижения. Хиро сомневался, что парень чувствовал боль.

Вот же придурок! Решил, что сможет сопротивляться, решил, что сумеет отстоять свою независимость. А ксеноморфы, по всей видимости, сперва приняли это за игру, своеобразную прелюдию к сексу. Они, вероятно, даже позволили Скаю немного повыпендриваться и поразмахивать ножом. Или даже копьем? Иначе чего бы оно валялось посреди пещеры. А когда альенам надоело, они просто вырвали нехитрое оружие из его рук. Но Скай все еще продолжал сопротивляться. Глупый, безрассудный мальчишка! Врукопашную отбиваться от двоих альенов и на что-то надеяться. Конечно, им это не понравилось. Хиро прямо-таки видел, как парень дергается в хватке черных когтистых конечностей, пинается, ругается, извивается, что есть сил. И тогда кто-то из чужих решил, что пришло время для крайних мер, и всадил свой хвостовой шип ему в спину. Это в какой-то мере было даже милосердно. Больше на парне не было видно никаких ран: ни порезов, ни следов от зубов. Только несколько ссадин, да и то он, скорее всего, поранился сам, когда отбивался.

А потом они разложили свою обездвиженную бессознательную жертву и позабавились с ней в свое удовольствие. И тут парню вдвойне повезло. Осматривая его, Хиро вынужден был проверить его везде. Анус был растянут так, что Хиро бы наверняка без проблем просунул в него сейчас свой кулак. Значит, Си и Сан не ограничились одним заходом. Хорошо, что тело было парализовано и все мышцы расслабились, иначе порванной задницы ему было бы не избежать. Ну какой же дурак! На что он вообще рассчитывал? Что альены устрашатся его решительного вида или что он сумеет донести до них свое нежелание сношаться? Хиро был уверен, что умные твари прекрасно понимали, что и он сам, и Скай были против насильственного межвидового секса. И испытывали дополнительное удовольствие, ломая сопротивление слабых хомо сапиенсов, подчиняя их себе. Одно дело было принимать превосходящий интеллект человека и подчиняться ему при необходимости. И совсем другое — ни во что не ставить его физические данные, считать его чем-то средним между ущербной самкой и строптивой добычей, слишком интересной, чтобы убивать, с которой можно забавляться в свое удовольствие, и настолько ценной, что ее нужно оберегать. Такова была цена выживания и сосуществования. И Скай сегодня усвоил этот урок.

Хиро затащил его на лежанку, не обращая внимания на норовящих ткнуться в него мордами альенов, накрыл покрывалом из внутренней обивки своей капсулы. Немного подумал, уселся рядом, уложил голову Ская к себе на колени и стал неловко поглаживать его по светло-русым взъерошенным и слипшимся волосам. Судя по мечущимся движениям глазных яблок, парень осознавал все, что происходило с ним и вокруг.

— Если сейчас ты думаешь о том, как крупно ты просчитался, — то ты совершенно прав. А если не думаешь, то я советую подумать. С тобой будет все в порядке; я точно не знаю когда, — может, через час, может, больше. Но действие парализующего токсина рано или поздно закончится. Я видел однажды подобное, но жертва не дожила до момента, когда действие яда подошло к концу, так что тебе, считай, повезло. Кстати, если ты все еще рассматриваешь идею того, чтобы сбежать в джунгли и затеряться там — то сразу забудь. На много миль вокруг — наша территория. Моя и альенов. Хотя, конечно, все ползучие и зубастые твари, населяющие этот планетоид, чуют и боятся именно ксеноморфов. А твари тут водятся такие, что лучше быть с альенами на одной стороне.

Хиро помолчал, предаваясь воспоминаниям. Утер краем футболки щеки парня. Поежился от горячего и влажного выдоха Си в загривок. Подождал, пока тот свернется клубком рядом с расслабленным телом Ская, и решился продолжить.

— Думаешь, я никогда не хотел сбежать? Думаешь, я ни разу этого не сделал этого за полгода? Полгода, шесть месяцев, сто восемьдесят дней по стандартному исчислению. А местные сутки равны девяти часам. У меня было четыреста восемьдесят рассветов и закатов. Но сбежать я пробовал только два раза. И знаешь, что меня остановило во второй и последний раз? Змея. Обыкновенная анаконда, только метров тридцать в длину и как три, а то и четыре меня в толщину. Мне удалось обмануть ксенов, оторваться от преследования и оставить между собой и логовом миль восемь, может, даже больше. А потом стемнело, и охота открылась. Охота на меня. И нет, охотились не ксеноморфы. Я стал добычей для всех этих местных тварей: ящериц, змей, крокодилов, даже червей и растений. Жизненные формы здесь довольно примитивы, но берут свое размерами. Прошлой ночью мы ели вовсе не свинину, если ты вдруг не понял. Это была лягушка. Здоровенная зеленая прыгучая тварь размером чуть меньше чужого. С длиннющим липким языком и, к слову, ядовитая. А еще здесь есть такие то ли черви, то ли растения, полые внутри, медлительные, но сохрани тебя Будда зазеваться рядом с ними, а еще хуже — устроиться рядом на ночлег. К тебе потянутся тонкие щупальца, окружающие их головные концы. В два счета обмотают тебя и затащат в пасть. Не быстро, нет. Но крепко и надежно. Намертво. И ты нихрена не сможешь сделать, ни вырваться, ни вдохнуть поглубже. Только представь себе — ты высшее белковое существо, разумное, живое. Мыслишь, чувствуешь. А эта простейшая трубчатая тварь уже сожрала тебя, затащила внутрь и переваривает. Потихоньку. Очень медленно.

Кидзоку немного передвинулся, меняя позу. Парень все так же не шевелился, но шумно и тяжело дышал. Рассказ напугал его не на шутку. Но так и надо было, и Хиро продолжал:

— Но я тебе не об этом хотел рассказать. За теми трубками со щупальцами я только наблюдал пару раз. Их тут поблизости не водится, к счастью. Наверное, альены истребляют. Я хотел рассказать, как в одну из своих самовольных вылазок напоролся на ту анаконду, что я описывал. Я, весь такой воинственный и решительный, с мачете в одной руке и копьем в другой. Джунгли, дождь начал накрапывать, сумерки. И внезапное движение рядом со мной. Ползущее бревно, вот что я подумал сначала. Эта гадина такая здоровая, что ни одно дерево ее не выдерживает. А она уже давно заприметила меня. Подбиралась ближе, сжимала кольцо, собиралась напасть, когда я устроюсь на ночлег, а может, еще раньше. Даже не хочу думать, что мне бы пришлось пережить. Здешние хищники почему-то предпочитают переваривать добычу заживо, не озабочиваясь убийством.

У Ская отчетливо дернулась щека. Ага, значит, моторика начинает восстанавливаться. Хорошо. Десантник аккуратно опустил голову парня на травяную лежанку.

— Знаешь, на озере, где мы купались, раньше тоже было полно всяких ползучих гадов. Преимущественно крокодилов, судя по скелетам. Я там уже никого не застал, когда альены меня впервые туда привели. Но костей там еще немало до сих пор. Только крокодилы — это мелочь по сравнению с гигантскими змеями. Хотя тоже немаленькими были, судя по останкам. Хорошо все-таки быть в одном лагере с ксеноморфами, — Хиро невесело хмыкнул. — Так вот, бегу я через лес, сердце уже в глотке колотится, думаю только об альенах за спиной, и тут вижу это ползущее, толстое, чешуйчатое нечто поперек дороги. Я замираю, верчу головой по сторонам. А вокруг только кольца этого самого чешуйчатого со всех сторон — в два, а то и три ряда.

Хиро перевел дух, потянулся рукой погладить хитиновую шкуру Сана, присевшего рядом с ним. Пробежался пальцами по полым отросткам, торчащим из его спины, улыбнулся одобрительному урчанию, проследил выпуклый узор грудной клетки, скользнул ногтями по ребрам, добиваясь характерного довольного тарахтения внутри мощной грудной клетки. Переключился на хвост ксеноморфа, обвивающийся вокруг его задних ног, топорщащийся остистыми отростками и увенчанный смертоносным шипом. И оперся спиной о твердый надежный бок.

— Короче, мне крупно повезло, что Ни, Си и Го догнали меня как раз к тому моменту. А я, как придурок, надеялся, что сумею запутать следы, и бултыханье в речке мне поможет. Змея, скажу тебе, в десять раз хуже крокодила хотя бы потому, что двигается она гораздо быстрее. Мне потом тот день в кошмарах снился десятки раз. Как она меня душит в своих кольцах. Как глотает заживо. Как я задыхаюсь… Меня просто парализовало от ужаса тогда. И мне очень, очень повезло, что альены появились как нельзя вовремя. Они втроем одновременно набросились на эту анаконду. Ни — на шею у самой головы, а двое остальных принялись рвать когтями и зубами ее длиннющее тело. Знаешь, какими бы проворными и зубастыми, какими бы сильными и живучими они ни были, она просто была больше и не желала подыхать сразу. И тогда я, забившийся между стволами бамбука, растерявший по дороге все свое оружие и храбрость заодно, увидел, как Ни, вцепившийся всеми четырьмя лапами в ходящее волнами тело этого чудовища, всаживает ей в основание черепа свой хвост. Затем издает какой-то особенный стрекот и СиГо кидаются к нему и тоже всаживают свои шипы под шкуру змеи. Тройной дозы парализатора ей едва хватило, но она стала заторможенной и вялой, и они довершили дело зубами. 

Хиро подвигал плечами, похрустел шеей со стороны в сторону и снова откинулся на жесткий бок Сан.  
— Я тогда без малейшего сопротивления вернулся с ними в пещеру. И никогда больше не пытался сбегать. Они мне ничего сделали, никак не наказали. Та змея так и сгнила там, или другие твари растащили останки. Мы не стали есть ее, зато кусок шкуры ксены мне притащили. Слишком жесткая, чтобы пошить одежду, но как подстилка вполне годится. В том углу лежит, если еще не видел. Я на ней предпочитаю трахаться. Не так холодно и жестко, как на голой земле. И не жалко, если слизью и спермой зальет — легче отчистить, чем синтоткань.

Дождавшись, когда человек замолчит, Си приоткрыл зубы и ткнулся меньшей пастью ему в шею. Мокро и щекотно. Притянул мужчину ближе к себе, потерся безглазым лбом о скулу Хиро, размазывая слизь, и низко застрекотал.  
— Да понял я, — проворчал десантник. — Не надо извиняться. Все по-честному. Только больше не надо его парализовать, он будет послушным.

— К чему я это все это вел, — произнес Хиро, поднимаясь и выпрямляясь во весь рост над все еще лежащим парнем. — Человек не протянет на этом планетоиде в одиночку и трех местных суток. Пока приходишь в себя — подумай над этим. Для альенов ты симпатичная, умная, но слабая самка. Для остальных монстров, живущих здесь, — ты просто еда. Си и Сан выбрали тебя. Так будет легче и тебе, и мне, по два ксеноморфа на каждого. Они защитят тебя, раздобудут еду, будут послушными и ласковыми, если ты будешь отвечать им взаимностью. С этим вполне можно жить, поверь моему опыту. Жду тебя снаружи, когда почувствуешь себя лучше — приходи. Дам тебе пару уроков по правилам поведения с ксеноморфами в естественных условиях без шанса на спасение.

* * *  
Ситуация повторялась до ощущения де жа вю. Хиро снова сидел снаружи в одиночестве, прислушивался к звукам изнутри пещеры и ждал. Но ничего не было слышно. Ожидание выматывало и почему-то все больше заставляло чувствовать себя виноватым. Хиро чертыхнулся, нужно было чем-то отвлечься. На дальнем краю лужайки лежала свежая туша, которой следовало заняться. Выпотрошить, содрать шкуру, срезать мясо, поделить на то, что пойдет на копчение и засолку, и на то, что нужно сегодня же прожарить. Альены на этот раз притащили почти целую тушу какого-то рептилоида. Змею с лапками, больше всего напоминающую дракона из древних сказаний. Но сама мысль о том, что нужно будет слышать влажное чавканье крови, вызывала отвращение. Позже, он займется дичью позже. Привычным движением затянув туже хвост волос на затылке, Кидзоку потянулся за первым стеблем осоки, с которого нужно было срезать жесткие концы и содрать кожуру.

Когда Скай, держась рукой за стену, вышел из пещеры на подгибающихся ногах, рядом с десантником в длинном полом черепе уже возвышалась горка коротко нарезанной сердцевины сладкого растения. Вокруг бедер парня была повязана его синяя рубашка, топорщащаяся бахромой ниток вокруг разрывов и дыр.

Пилот молча опустился рядом, несколько минут отрешенно наблюдал за отточенными движениями Хиро, а затем потянулся за стеблем. Так же молча мужчина протянул ему свой нож, вытащил мачете и продолжил дело.

Десантник искоса бросал взгляды на Ская, но тот сидел достаточно ровно, держал нож крепко и упорно копировал его движения. Мало-помалу крокодилий череп заполнялся очищенными стеблями.

— Есть четыре простых правила при общении с моими ксеноморфами, — выждав еще немного, заговорил Хиро. Парень вздрогнул от звука его голоса, быстро и как-то затравленно дернул головой в сторону входа в пещеру. Но Сан и Си так и не появлялись оттуда. — Придерживайся их — и, возможно, тебе посчастливится выжить. Первое: не нападай на них, никогда. Ты все равно не победишь. Второе: страх показывать не стыдно. Они страшные, они смертельно опасные, твой страх в этом случае — залог выживания. Третье: не провоцируй. Если альен чего-то от тебя хочет — он этого добьется. Незачем дразнить и вызывать его агрессию лишний раз. И четвертое: не беги. Никогда не беги от ксеноморфа. Он догонит, всегда. И если он не воспринимал тебя как добычу поначалу, когда ты побежишь, у него сработают инстинкты, и не факт, что он сможет вовремя остановиться, когда тебя догонит. Да и захочет ли. Помни — ты для него добыча. Интересная, вкусная, беззащитная, безоружная, слабая и мягкая добыча. Если тебе кажется, что ты оторвался от них, что уже пару минут не видишь и не слышишь их, знай: они играют с тобой, и скорее всего, окружают. Когда ты запомнишь эти правила, будешь следовать им и примиришься со своей ролью в их стае, тогда они примут и тебя. Тогда они станут и твоими ксеноморфами. И тогда станет легче.

Хиро заметил, что у парня дрожат руки и что он держится из последних сил, чтобы не сорваться в истерику. Он хорошо помнил тот кошмар, который пришлось пережить в первые дни. Он понимал Ская, сочувствовал ему, но ничем не мог помочь кроме разговора. Мог только дать необходимую информацию, которую познал на собственном опыте, чтобы парню не пришлось узнавать все на собственной шкуре. И Хиро продолжил.

— Все вокруг они считают своей территорией. И если по счастливому стечению обстоятельств ты причислен к их семье, это не означает, что ты можешь перемещаться, как тебе вздумается и куда вздумается. А еще запомни: они тебя не стерегут, они тебя охраняют. Бежать тебе некуда, а вот напороться на худшие неприятности — на раз-два. Мы что-то вроде ущербных самок или кладки яиц. Ценное, но хлопотное. Вообще, старайся держать в поле зрения хотя бы одного ксеноморфа для собственной же безопасности. Если не спровоцируешь его — он тебе не навредит. Но в случае опасности — защитит тебя. Всегда. Слышишь меня? На них можно положиться, они всегда будут на твоей стороне. Здесь есть монстры, с которыми вооруженному одним лишь ножом человеку не справиться. Смертельно опасные монстры. Не ищи себе приключений на мягкое место, оно и так будет востребовано. И, поверь моему опыту, лучше быть самкой для ксеноморфа, чем обедом для одного из видов местной фауны.

Скай не произнес пока ни слова в ответ. Лишь несколько раз шмыгнул носом и продолжал сосредоточенно кромсать осоку, не отрывая взгляда от рук.

— Не дергайся слишком, когда они шипят. Так они предупреждают. Разговаривают, если хочешь. Пусть это признак недовольства, раздражения, злости — но пока альен шипит, стрекочет, даже рычит — он ведет с тобой диалог. Нападает он молча. Так что пользуйся шансом исправить положение, если где-то облажался, — Хиро с удовольствием окинул взглядом стремительно уменьшающуюся кучу необработанных стеблей. От парня был толк. — Я пользуюсь полной свободой действий и передвижения. Но я никогда и никуда не хожу один. Если мне взбредает в голову куда-то отправиться — я всегда зову с собой одного из них. Теперь всегда, — подчеркнул он, нахмурившись от неприятных воспоминаний. И подумал, что пора переходить к самой неприятной теме.

— Я никогда не отказываюсь и не сопротивляюсь, когда они хотят секса. Не кривись и не отворачивайся. Теперь это твоя жизнь, лучше выслушай заранее. Я доходил до всего на собственной шкуре. Тебе, считай, повезло. Уж точно больше, чем мне.

Хиро с удивлением понял, как он соскучился по разговору, пусть даже монологу, но ведь слушатель-то был. А еще понял, как он, оказывается, много успел узнать о поведении, повадках и иерархии ксеноморфов. Да его бы озолотили лучшие научные корпорации любой из разумных рас Федерации. Он бы еще и поторговался, выбивая себе условия получше и кусок побольше. Из мечтаний его вырвало движение. Из логова один за другим вышли двое чужих.

Приблизившись к людям, Си потерся слюнявой мордой о плечо Ская, оставляя влажную, липко блестящую полосу. Издав короткую низкую трель, альен метнулся вверх по склону и скрылся в зарослях над логовом. А Сан, подойдя, совершенно человеческим жестом взъерошил волосы на голове у парня. Ну точно скопировал у него, восхитился Хиро. До чего же наблюдательны эти твари! Скай же так удивился, что вскинул голову и впервые после инцидента прямо взглянул на десантника. Обведенные темными тенями, глаза пилота были расширившимися от шока, но совершенно сухими. У парня был стержень. Возможно, он приспособится.

Бета повернул морду к Хиро, и издал набор звуков, которые Скай мог охарактеризовать только как кашляющий свист.   
В ответ на это мужчина отрывисто свистнул и кивнул, и альен не спеша потрусил в сторону, противоположную от пещеры, и скрылся в джунглях.

— Ты что, с ним разговаривал? — хрипло спросил Скай.  
— Вроде того, — ухмыльнулся десантник. — Сан пошел к остальным. Двое других альенов сейчас рыщут где-то вокруг. Охотятся или просто охраняют свою территорию. Он заменит одного из них. Спорим, что вернется Ни! Поставишь на Го?  
— А на что спорим? — кажется, парень немного оживился.  
— Если ты выиграешь, я покажу тебе, как и чем можно заштопать рубашку.  
— А если выиграешь ты?  
— Тогда исполнится желание, которое я загадал.  
— То есть я ничего не теряю в любом случае?  
— А у тебя осталось, что терять? — хмыкнул десантник.  
— Ладно, пусть будет твой чертов Го, — буркнул Скай.   
Он снова помрачнел и стал махать ножом еще яростнее. И Хиро решил продолжить лекцию, пока есть время.

— Отлично. Тогда слушай дальше. Они не боятся огня, — он на мгновение задумался. — Да, в общем, они ничего не боятся. Поэтому не нужно им угрожать, НиСан воспринимают это угрозой собственному доминированию. А противопоставить тебе нечего. Они разумны, хорошо идут на диалог, с ними вполне можно ужиться. И я честно признаю, что все шрамы и отметены на моем теле — исключительно моя вина. Их больше, они сильнее, они в своем праве. Сдаться не позорно; глупо, зная все это, дать себя покалечить или убить.

Скай бросил очищенный стебель в кучу и потянулся за следующим. Одновременно с Хиро. Они столкнулись пальцами, парень вздрогнул и отдернул руку. Да, дергаться он будет еще долго. От прикосновения, от звука голоса, от любого шума и движения рядом. Хиро вспомнил себя в первые несколько недель — и тут же постарался забыть. Воспоминания были отвратительными и болезненными. Он взял из кучи толстый стебель с острыми краями и протянул Скаю. Тот принялся его кромсать, больше срезая, чем оставляя. Пусть, еды хватает, а парню нужно хоть как-то выместить злость и обиду.

— Специально ксен на тебя не нападет, мы для них ценнее, чем просто пища. Но если уж он тебя укусил или порезал — ори, но не дергайся. Будет больно. Будет ужасно больно. Но если начнешь вырываться, будет хуже. Во-первых, навредишь себе сам, их зубы ты сам видел, а во-вторых, ему стоит лишь прижать тебя посильнее и он ненароком убьет тебя. Да, он потом пожалеет, но тебе уже будет все равно. Постарайся расслабиться и не вырываться, тогда он поймет, что ты сдался и покорился. Кстати, их слизь отлично помогает ранам затягиваться. Заодно и дезинфицирует. Жаль только, не обезболивает. Если ты попытаешься дать отпор, колотить кулаками по башке, пытаться отвести от себя его руки или, того хуже, — разжать челюсти, все может закончиться печально и крайне болезненно. Этих тварей можно оттащить только автопогрузчиком, и то не факт.

Хиро все говорил и говорил, разделывая тушу и время от времени поглядывая на парня. Тот с остервенением обдирал кору с осоки и вроде бы слушал. Но весь его вид кричал о том, что он сейчас не лучшей форме, чтобы усваивать полезную информацию. Кидзоку вздохнул и решил, что пока хватит. Тем более что и стебли как раз закончились.

Они как раз завтракали (или уже обедали) остатками вчерашнего жареного мяса, которое Хиро принес из пещеры, и сладковатой сочной сердцевиной осоки, когда из зарослей вынырнул Ни. Парень снова дернулся, а потом наоборот весь как-то сжался. И зря, выбор-то уж сделан, Ни решил остаться с Хиро, значит, второй человек его вряд ли сильно интересует. 

— Я выиграл! — преувеличенно радостно воскликнул десантник, когда альен обежав поляну по кругу и обменявшись с наблюдающим с холма гаммой короткими и на удивление мелодичными трелями, вернулся к туше с явным намерением оторвать от нее какой-нибудь вкусный кусочек.  
— Значит, это Ни? А что ты загадал? — спросил Скай  
— Я загадал, чтобы сюда прилетел корабль, — широко улыбаясь, ответил Хиро.  
Молодой пилот хмыкнул в ответ.  
— Поздравляю.  
— Но как зашить одежду я тебе все равно покажу, не волнуйся.  
— Покажи мне лучше, куда сходить отлить. И желательно без свидетелей.  
Хиро рассмеялся, жмуря раскосые глаза, и повел парня к неприметной тропинке среди папоротников и переплетения лиан.


	14. Chapter 14

Глава 14

— Ты обещал познакомить меня с первым альеном. Как там его, Упс?  
— Ич, — отозвался десантник.   
С этого вопроса началось второе утро Хиро в компании второго человека на этом планетоиде. Из-за непривычного положения, не в центре импровизированной постели как обычно, луч света из отверстия в потолке бил Хиро прямо в лицо, что вовсе не улучшало ему настроения.

Ночь прошла на удивление спокойно и мирно. С точки зрения и опыта самого Хиро. С точки зрения Ская, это были одни из самых ужасных часов в его жизни, не считая, конечно, того самого первого дня.

С наступлением темноты вернулся еще один альен, тот, что дежурил на вершине холма. В свете костра Кидзоку показал, где у него хранятся высушенные волокна и колючки с проделанными дырочками для затягивания самодельных ниток. Штопая рубашку и штаны, приходилось смириться с присутствием троих ксеноморфов, снующих по пещере. В конце концов, это было их логово. Но Скай едва держал себя в руках, чтобы не вздрагивать от каждого нового звука и не вертеть головой по сторонам, отслеживая передвижения тварей вокруг. В голове у него все еще звучал голос Хиро, будто вдалбливающий в него свод законов и правил поведения. Скай теоретически понимал, что десантник прав и пытается облегчить ему жизнь, раз уж его закинуло на этот планетоид. Но между теорией и практикой была пропасть, через которую приходилось возводить мост.

Для сна Хиро отвел ему место рядом с собой, на лежанке из пушистых веток и сухой травы, накрытой обивкой из спаскапсулы. Обмывшись водой из запасов десантника, Скай устроился на постели рядом с ним. Голым. Рядом с другим мужчиной. Хотя это сейчас почти не волновало.

Темнота вокруг дышала, шуршала, шевелилась под самим боком, а иногда даже дотрагивалась длинными тонкими пальцами. Скай мог поклясться, что мужчина рядом отрубился через пару минут, а он сам все лежал и вслушивался. Заснуть ему удалось очень нескоро, и то лишь после мысли, что если неизбежное должно случиться — альенам будет плевать, спит он или бодрствует.

До самого рассвета ни один из ксеноморфов не побеспокоил людей. Они спали рядом, практически вплотную, дышали, шуршали острыми хвостами, царапали каменный пол, переходили с места на место, тихо шипели, клацали и цокали, снова укладывались, ворчали, вздыхали и затихали. А у Ская каждый раз испарина выступала, и сердце заходилось, как сумасшедшее.

Только долгое время спустя Скай научится воспринимать эти звуки как успокаивающие. Как ощущение безопасности и защищенности, не вздрагивать от них и не вглядываться в темноту до красных пятен перед глазами, а расслабленно прижиматься к хитиновому телу под боком. Альены рядом, они начеку, они защитят, он в безопасности.

Но пока что очертания шевелящихся монстров рядом с постелью, по мере того, как в пещере начинало светлеть, его только пугали. Поэтому с первыми же признаками рассвета он, едва заметив, что Хиро ворочается, разбудил того окончательно, потрусив за плечо.

Десантник был заметно не рад столь раннему пробуждению, тем более что за ночь он несколько раз просыпался от того, что парень беспокойно дергается рядом, тянет на себя покрывало, будто оно может его защитить, и жмется к его боку.

— А? Что такое, задница болит? — частично из сочувствующего любопытства, но больше из мстительности спросил он.  
— Болит, — как-то слишком уж быстро подтвердил Скай. — А у тебя?  
— С чего бы? — удивился Хиро. — Не меня же вчера оптом оттрахали.  
— Сволочь! — зло выплюнул Скай. Он вскочил с лежанки, едва не споткнулся о хвост растянувшегося рядом ксеноморфа и с независимым видом направился попить воды.  
— Мне вчера из-за тебя не досталось ежедневной порции плотских утех, а я после этого еще и сволочь?! — наигранно удивился Хиро. Настроение понемногу начинало улучшаться. — Между прочим, вся любовь досталась тебе.  
— Отмыться бы от всей этой любви… — пробормотал Скай.  
— А ты вообще-то прав. Неплохо бы сейчас сходить поплавать в океане, — десантник потянулся всем телом, чем вызвал немалый интерес со стороны ксеноморфов. — С альенами, — добавил он, откидываясь в объятиях Ни, подкравшегося к нему сзади, и с вызовом поглядывая на Ская через плечо.  
Пилот только фыркнул и принялся поспешно натягивать на себя одежду. И едва не промахнулся мимо штанины, когда его со спины сгреб в охапку Сан и потерся о него, до боли царапая твердым экзоскелетом.

Скай замер, медленно и глубоко задышал. От утробного ворчания чужого желудок проваливался в какие-то черные глубины, а на его месте возникала неприятная холодная пустота.  
— Как ты примирился с этим? — почему-то шепотом спросил Скай, поворачивая голову к Хиро, когда ксеноморф отпустил его, измазав волосы клейкой слюной  
— С чем? Сексом с ксеноморфами?  
— Да. Не только. С такой жизнью вообще.  
— Я понял, что примирился с новой жизнью, когда, просыпаясь, перестал первым делом вспоминать старую. Так случается, когда ничего не можешь изменить, — Хиро ловко увернулся от подсечки хвостом, чем вызвал недовольное шипение. Скай не успел рассмотреть, чье.

Разворошив едва тлеющий костер и подбросив в него несколько поленьев, Кидзоку направился к туннелю. Стоя у самого выхода и щурясь на поднимающееся над джунглями солнце, Хиро вздохнул.  
— В такие вот утренние часы острее всего чувствуется нехватка чашки горячего кофе. Вдохнуть его аромат, сделать хотя бы один горький и горячий глоток. Или хотя бы закурить, — он снова вздохнул.  
— У меня в капсуле припасено две пачки сигарет, — поравнявшись с ним, произнес Скай.  
— И ты молчал?!  
— Ты не спрашивал.  
Десантник внимательно на него посмотрел, затем выудил из кармана шнурок, стянул волосы в высокий хвост, хлопнул себя по бедрам, поверяя, оба ли ножа на месте.  
— Значит, решено. Сперва на пляж. Искупнемся, а потом к твоей спаскапсуле. Заодно и распотрошим ее.   
И ни словом не предупредив, сорвался с места и побежал в заросли. За ним тут же ринулись два альена. Третий навис над Скаем и издал вопросительный свист.  
— Да иду я, — буркнул тот. — Куда ж я денусь.   
И припустил трусцой к тропинке, ведущей на побережье. Си бесшумной тенью маячил за его спиной.

— Ого, — выдавил пилот, стоя над останками Ич, немного занесенными песком. — Какой здоровенный. Он что, и в самом деле был белым? Или это кости побелели со временем?  
— Он таким и был. Белый ксеноморф. Не описан ни в одном учебнике. Ни одного свидетельства о существовании подобного, — хрустя выуженным из кармана слегка запыленным куском вчерашней осоки, ухмыльнулся Хиро.  
— Какая-то мутация, наверное.  
— Ну да.  
— А как у тебя получилось отрезать у него хвост? Неужели мачете?  
— Не, кислота бы разъела металл в два счета. Да и лазерный резак тут бы не справился, — Хиро снова смачно хрустнул сочным стеблем. От этого звука у Ская рот заполнился слюной. — Через пару недель, когда я немного обжился здесь и вроде как нашел общий…

Хиро не успел договорить, когда его сшибла не землю черная тень.  
Скай снова испытал приступ паники и острейшего чувства беспомощности. Мало того, что он не заметил, как к ним подкрался один из альенов, так он еще и понятия не имел, что теперь делать и как спасать Хиро от кровожадного монстра.

А потом с песка донесся смех вперемешку с бранью.  
— Го, хватит. Слышишь, хватит! Я тоже рад тебя видеть, но я же не подкрадываюсь к тебе и не валяю по песку, — десантник снова расхохотался, вяло отбиваясь от прижимающего его к земле ксеноморфа.

Он не боялся. Он ни капли не боялся смертельно опасного инопланетного чудовища и возился с ним, как с домашним псом, трепля его по холке и стараясь избежать слишком любвеобильных лобызаний, итогом которых становились слюни, размазанные по всем частям тела. А еще он откровенно веселился. И не похоже, что альен был готов сожрать или изнасиловать человека прямо тут на месте.

Скай застыл истуканом, пялясь на эту противоречащую всем законам вселенной сцену. Он что, попал в другое измерение? Или все дело было альенах? И это не бывший десантник свихнулся от одиночества и насилия, а просто ксеноморфы были какими-то неправильными?

Его размышления прервал властный окрик Хиро.  
— Все! Хватит, я сказал! — и мужчина почти без усилий столкнул с себя альена и встал на ноги. — Я, конечно, собирался искупаться, но в мои планы не входило стирать всю одежду и выковыривать из ушей и задницы песок.

Го издал воркующую трель, присел на задние лапы, аккуратно обвил человека хвостом и попытался притянуть к себе. Хиро послушно приблизился вплотную и положил ладони альену на плечи.  
— И я соскучился, — пальцы мужчины поглаживали хитиновые пластинки и ребристые выпуклости. — Но всего-то часов шесть прошло, а ты ведешь себя так, будто неделю меня не видел.  
Чужой протестующе заворчал.  
— Ну ладно, может восемь или девять, — закатил глаза Хиро. Он отступил на шаг. — Как прошло дежурство? Надеюсь, какая-нибудь глупая тварь нарвалась на тебя и ты выпотрошил ее? — хищно произнес он.  
Альен даже привстал от его слов. Он издал несколько сиплых рыков, распахнул челюсть и клацнул внутренней пастью.  
Хиро кровожадно оскалил зубы в ответ. Это смотрелось не так внушительно, но определенное сходство было. Скай просто поражался, как похожи эти два существа разных рас, как они понимают друг друга с… полуслова? Полузвука? Полужеста?  
— Все, беги. Дай нам немного обмыться. Не сомневаюсь, что вечером ты возьмешь от меня все, что я тебе задолжал, — Кидзоку повернулся к парню. — Не стой столбом. У нас еще куча дел.

Когда они подошли к самой воде, оказалось, что двое из троих ксеноморфов уже успели насладиться утренним купанием. А один даже утренней охотой: Си держал в пасти большущую рыбину с внушительной нижней челюстью и похрустывал ее костями. Рыба разевала рот и колотила хвостом в агонии, но альен продолжал медленно перемалывать ее заживо, ухватив рукой за хвост, чтобы тот не бил его по морде.

Скай на несколько секунд отвлекся на это омерзительное зрелище, а когда вновь повернулся к Хиро, то ему предстояло еще одно испытание. Зрелище, которое расставило все точки над i, ответило на все вопросы и лишило его последней надежды и уверенности.

Скай увидел Хиро, глядящего на вышедшего из воды мокрого ксеноморфа. Увидел восхищение и восторг в его глазах.

Хиро не мог отвести глаз от Ни, застывшего и неподвижного на кромке воды и берега, внимательно то ли осматривающегося, то ли прислушивающегося к джунглям вдалеке. И не мог не признать, что откровенно любуется им. Этот сложнейший организм, этот монстр, все естество которого вращалось вокруг собственной жизни и чужой смерти, это существо — с черной, блестящей шкурой, остистыми шипами по всему телу, с острейшими зубами и жалом на гибком длинном хвосте, человеческими пальцами и ступнями — было совершенством. Ужасным, доминирующим, смертоносным, практически неуязвимым совершенством, идеальным созданием космической эволюции. И каким бы отвратительным, опасным, чуждым, неестественным и паразитирующим его ни считали хомо сапиенс, оно все же было на вершине пирамиды хищников, ступенью выше человека на этом планетоиде, и с этим приходилось смириться. Да, человечество в массе своей было умнее, хитрее, изощреннее в методах защиты и вооружения, но один альен мог успешно противостоять дюжине лучших тренированных вооруженных самцов человеческой расы. Это ли не показатель совершенства?

Капли воды стекали по гладкому экзоскелету, переливаясь радугой. Мокрая хитиновая шкура альена блестела на солнце еще более ослепительно, чем обычно. Или виной тому был контрастный фон белого песка? Десантник поймал себя на мысли, что не может отвести взгляд. Как такая хрупкая на вид, ажурная форма тела может быть настолько крепкой, настолько сильной, настолько неуязвимой и смертоносной? Ничего лишнего, только то, что может пригодиться для выживания, размножения, охоты и убийства. Идеальный биологический механизм. Идеальное существо.

Хиро зашагал к чужому, греющемуся под утренними лучами солнца. Кода он подошел на расстояние вытянутой руки, Ни изогнул шею, поводя удлиненной головой и наклонил морду к самому лицу человека. Очень медленно его верхняя губа приподнялась, обнажая льдисто-голубые, почти прозрачные зубы. По ним стекали капли то ли морской воды, то ли слюны.

Десантник сделал еще шаг. Чужой нависал над ним. Теперь, подойдя вплотную, Хиро видел лишь черный силуэт напротив света. Четыре спинных отростка высоким вычурным воротником возвышались над плечами, напоминая почему-то корону королевы.

Хиро потянулся вперед и лизнул сомкнутый ряд острейших клыков.  
— Соленый…  
Альен оскалился чуть сильнее, будто ухмыляясь, и снова отвернул голову в сторону, принимая гордую неподвижную позу, позволяя человеку любоваться собой.

Хиро, блаженно улыбаясь, выдохнул. Ская едва не вывернуло себе под ноги вчерашним ужином.

Через мгновение десантник словно отмер, в несколько рывков стащил с себя футболку, штаны, и с разбегу нырнул в накатывающие на берег зеленые волны. За ним в воду кинулись два ксеноморфа, и они втроем устроили настоящий шторм, плескаясь, вопя, шипя и фыркая. Наигравшись, Хиро разлегся на спине, покачиваясь в толчках прибоя, а альены потерялись из виду, заплыв куда-то в глубину. В воде они чувствовали себя едва ли не комфортнее, чем на суше.

Скай отважился войти в воду только тогда, когда Хиро выбрался на песок, позвал всех четверых ксенов на берег и каким-то образом убедил их дать парню поплавать в одиночестве. Но судя по мордам, которые следили за ним, это был последний раз, когда альены пошли на уступки. И им не терпелось развлечься с новой игрушкой, по крайней мере, двоим из них.

К спаскапсуле они добрались, когда местное светило начало подбираться к зениту. Хиро с хрустом размял пальцы и потянулся за ножом, прикрепленным на поясе.  
— Ну что выпотрошим твою детку? Помогай давай, — и десантник принялся методично вскрывать один отсек за другим, перебрасывая их содержимое Скаю. А потом пришел черед и синтетической амортизирующей ткани, в несколько слоев выстилающей внутреннюю поверхность.

Только когда Скай увидел развороченные внутренности своей капсулы и рядом на песке небольшую кучу вытащенного барахла, приборов и внутренней обивки, его накрыло осознание, что все это происходит с ним на самом деле. Он застрял здесь с чокнутым десантником и четырьмя ксеноморфами очень надолго. Если не навсегда.

Он взял из кучи маленький герметичный контейнер, расщелкнул замок и вытащил оттуда две новенькие пачки сигарет. Распаковал одну, достал сигарету себе и протянул пачку мужчине рядом.  
— О, черт, как вовремя. Спасибо, — десантник расплылся в улыбке. Он тоже вытащил одну сигарету, полез в карман, достал оттуда лазерный резак и аккуратно прикурил от него, стараясь не подносить сигарету вплотную к лучу. Горючее в старинной, прадедовой зажигалке закончилось еще в том месяце. Он протянул резак Скаю, и тот повторил манипуляцию. Тут нужно было действовать осторожно: будешь держать далеко от луча — не загорится, поднесешь вплотную — и вместо того, чтобы загореться, сигарета в момент истлеет.

— Это у тебя типа НЗ? Неприкосновенный запас на случай внеплановой эвакуации? — поинтересовался Хиро, затягиваясь и пряча резак обратно в карман  
— Тогда уж скорее ПЗ, прикосновенный. Я от Мери сигареты прятал. Он не одобряет, что я курю. Хотя я и не увлекаюсь особо. Так, на черный день держу.  
— Тогда растягивай подольше. Черный день тут каждый третий, — невесело оскалился Кидзоку.  
— Я уже понял. — Скай бросил ему вторую пачку. — Забирай себе.  
— Щедро… — отозвался Хиро.  
— Не думай, что я не благодарен за то, что ты мне помогаешь.  
— Сочтемся.

С видимым наслаждением Хиро снова затянулся, криво усмехнулся и выпустил дым в морду подкравшемуся любопытному чужому. Го фыркнул, попятился и тихо зашипел, выражая недовольство. Вот же сука хвостатая, потрахался, сожрал кого-то, искупался и теперь вполне доволен жизнью, разве что только не улыбается во все полторы сотни зубов. Хотя нет, этот же был в дозоре и не трахался. Вот черт…

— Ну что, пошли назад? — предложил Хиро, втоптав бычок в песок и принимаясь разделять новообретенное имущество на две кучи. — А, заглянем еще в одно место на пляже. У меня там соль сушится, наберем, что получилось, и еще воды дольем для новой порции.  
— Да ты тут в одиночку наладил неплохую инфраструктуру, — присвистнул пилот, завязывая ткань с вещами на манер тюка.  
— Ага, прямо Робин-сан.  
— Робинзон, — поправил Скай.  
— Не выпендривайся, а то буду называть тебя «Кинъёби».  
— Я так понимаю, это «Пятница» на твоем родном языке? Звучит крайне непристойно.  
— О, скоро твои границы непристойности существенно расширятся.  
— Мог бы и не напоминать лишний раз, — скривился парень.  
— Двигай вперед, нам еще тушу разделывать. И траву на лежанке заменить. Да и синтоткань с моей капсулы неплохо было бы простирать в озере.  
— Мне уже хочется прикурить вторую сигарету… — шагая вслед за десантником по пляжу, протянул Скай.  
— Ну, это если у ксеноморфов не будут на нас другие планы, — бросил Хиро через плечо.  
— Слушай, а чего мы все сами несем, а эти твари бегают вокруг налегке? Давай на них нагрузим.  
— На своих — сколько угодно, — не оглядываясь, произнес Хиро. — Теперь у тебя два собственных альена, с ними и обсуди этот вопрос.  
— Уж прости, еще не выучил ксенолингву. Ай! Чего это он?! — вскрикнул Скай, сбитый на песок несильным ударом хвоста под колени.  
— А ему не понравилось, что ты его тварью назвал, — радостно возвестил чокнутый на всю голову десантник и издал двойной отрывистый свист.

Скай несколько секунд тупо переводил взгляд с гладкой морды чужого, нависшего над ним, на протянутую лапу… руку. Спросить, как ему поступить, было не у кого: Хиро отошел уже довольно далеко, а орать ему в спину не хотелось. Пилот стиснул зубы и протянул кисть навстречу. Ксеноморф легко дернул его на себя и помог выровняться.  
— С ума сойти, — пробормотал Скай. Подхватив свою ношу, он ускорил шаг, догоняя компаньона. Ладонь зудела от непроходящего фантомного ощущения чужой текстуры кожи.


	15. Chapter 15

Глава 15

Все живое делится на сильных и слабых, хищников и травоядных. Нет, скорее охотника и добычу. Человек тоже зверь, только запертый в клетке эволюции. Вопрос в том, выпустит ли он своего зверя на волю, чтобы выжить? А когда он это сделает — не будет ли слишком поздно?

Главным было выжить. И не сойти с ума в процессе, чтобы хотя бы помнить, кто ты и ради чего выжил. А чтобы выжить, нужно дышать, пить, есть. Чтобы не сойти с ума, нужно не думать о том, что четыре ксеноморфа ежедневно накачивают тебя своей спермой. Чтобы не сойти с ума, нужно запретить себе думать, что самцы этого вида могут в любой момент превратить тебя в живой инкубатор для выращивания потомства, для рождения полноценной самки, матери, Королевы.

Если смотреть с этой точки зрения, все происходящее видится не в таком уж и черном цвете. А уж если тебе удалось отхватить что-то для себя в процессе, извлечь удовольствие из пользы — тогда все просто зашибись. Главное — не зацикливаться, перестать анализировать и просчитывать возможные варианты. Просто не думать. Хиро занимался этим все время. Иногда получалось.

* * *  
Альен нырнул мордой в пах десантника и накрыл внутренней пастью головку его члена, глубже, похоже, не входило. С его места не было видно, но судя по застывшему в одной позе ксену, он всовывал свой гибкий, острый и тугой язык в уретру мужчины и двигал им внутри. Хиро корчило от удовольствия.

Скай смотрел, как десантник выгибается, как сжимает колени на башке чужого в попытке свести их вместе, как подкидывает бедра над полом и толкается прямо в жуткую оскаленную, капающую слизью пасть. Царапает ногтями каменистый пол пещеры, жмурится и тяжело дышит, а сквозь зубы прорываются стоны откровенного удовольствия. Это выглядело настолько же отвратительно, насколько и притягательно. Во всяком случае, Скай, наблюдающий за межвидовым сексом из противоположного угла пещеры, еще ни разу не смог себя заставить отвести взгляд.

Первое время он относился к ксеноморфам, как к ядовитому пауку в ботике. Когда каждый раз перед тем, как натянуть ботинок на ногу, на всякий случай стоит его перевернуть и потрясти — не облюбовал ли какой-нибудь тарантул его в качестве убежища. Неприятно, но что поделать. Лучше перестраховаться, чем узнать о присутствии паука по острой боли в большом пальце. Так и с альенами. Их присутствие нужно было терпеть, а насилие просто пережить. Выдержать, перешагнуть и жить дальше. До следующего раза. Это было ужасно, но он мог с этим справиться. С чем Скай не мог примириться, так это с тем, что Кидзоку был чем-то большим для ксеноморфов, чем просто жертва для насилия. Он был для них чуть ли ни семьей. Даже не так. _Они_ стали для него семьей. Быть может, в попытке выжить и не свихнуться десантник намеренно пожертвовал какой-то частью рассудка? Или сознательно заблокировал в себе страх, ненависть и отвращение. Учат их таким приемам, что ли? Как бы там ни было, от того, что Ни вытворял с ним, и, судя по всему не в первый раз, Хиро испытывал искренне удовольствие. Альен тоже.

— Ни… хватит… давай нормально… — простонал Хиро.  
Яйца ныли от распирающей их спермы и поджались так, что едва в живот не втягивались. Стояк был каменный. Еще немного — и он сможет пробить ксену голову собственным членом, если толкнется посильнее. Но проклятый альен не давал ему кончить, заткнув уретру языком. И ладно бы просто заткнул, так скользкая тварь еще и елозила этим самым языком туда-сюда по каналу. Хиро попытался оттолкнуть от себя голову чужого, но ногти только бессильно заскребли по гладкому длинному черепу.  
— Нииии… — взвыл десантник, вздрагивая всем телом.

И только тогда монстр отступил. Пасть убралась из паха человека, и Скай мог поклясться, что видел, как черный тонкий язык медленно выскальзывает из уретры. Багровый от притока крови, напряженный член Хиро мелькнул на мгновение расширенным отверстием на головке и влажно шлепнулся на живот. Хиро что-то невнятно промычал и потянулся рукой себе между ног. Но прежде чем он успел схватиться за требующий внимания член, альен перехватил его руку, а затем сгреб всего Хиро в охапку, перевернул на бок и сам улегся за его спиной. Когтистая лапа уперлась человеку всеми шестью пальцами в подрагивающий живот. Скай отлично это видел, потому что Кидзоку уложили лицом в его сторону. Альен хотел, чтобы второй человек все видел.

Хиро прогнулся и потерся спиной о твердое рельефное тело позади. Суставчатый шипастый хвост вклинился ему между ног, скользя по голой коже острыми краями, обвился вокруг правой голени. Но в эндорфиновом тумане Хиро не чувствовал никакого дискомфорта, или же чужой был настолько осторожен с человеком, что сознательно берег того от порезов.

Ксеноморф задвигался, несколько раз раздался неприятный звук скрежета кости по камню. Ни рыкнул и толкнулся бедрами вперед, прижимая к себе Хиро. Мужчина протяжно застонал и еще сильнее выгнулся в объятиях альена, запрокидывая голову и утыкаясь тому лицом прямо под челюсть. Монстр заворчал, низко, протяжно. Скай знал этот звук не только на слух, но и на ощупь. В такие моменты шея и грудная клетка альена дрожали от внутренней вибрации, и дрожь эта передавалась человеку, пойманному в объятия, заставляя волоски на загривке вставать дыбом, а позвоночник постыдно изгибаться.

Ни принялся двигать бедрами быстрее, сотрясая зажатого в конечностях человека, хвост оплелся вокруг обеих ног, не давая не то что вырваться — почти лишая возможности шевельнуться. С трудом Хиро удалось освободить руку. Хрипя и постанывая, он закинул ее вверх и назад и скользнул ладонью по гладкому безглазому черепу, медленно, нежно, ласково. Альен заурчал еще мягче, одна его рука переместилась на пах человека, обвивая напряженный пенис, другая легла на горло, сжимая его в крепкой хватке. Хиро захрипел сильнее, пальцы его заскребли по черной кости, соскользнули вниз и ухватились за внешнюю нижнюю челюсть альена, проникая прямо в пасть, проскальзывая сквозь натянутые сухожилия прямо во влажную скользкую глубину. Наверняка дотрагиваясь кончиками до внутренней выдвижной челюсти. Скаю даже показалось, что Ни приоткрыл пасть шире, чтобы ненароком не откусить пальцы своему… трофею? человеку? партнеру?

Идеальный по размерам, твердый, с волнистыми концентрическими выпуклостями, массажирующими простату и стенки сфинктера, член альена сделал еще несколько мощных толчков в заднице Хиро, и того прошиб оргазм такой силы, что заложило уши. Или это все от нехватки кислорода?..

— Будда Амида, это было потрясающе… — еле ворочая языком, выговорил он, понемногу расслабляясь и приходя в себя. 

Хиро потянулся всем телом и снова сжался в клубок. Он чувствовал себя в безопасности, защищенным в объятиях самого опасного из известных во Вселенной существа.

Зрелище возбудило Ская до постыдной, животной тяжести внизу живота. Он осмотрелся по сторонам. Если бы он не знал, куда смотреть, то вряд ли бы различил компактно подобравшееся тело альена, сидящего на покатой стене вопреки всем законам физики. За что он там цепляется только, удерживая свое тело практически параллельно полу? Совершенная анатомия, идеальная живая машина.

Наверняка от Ская теперь разило феромонами, потому что чужой пришел в движение и парень увидел, что это Сан. Значит, двое младших сейчас на охоте. Их черед придет вечером. Эта перспектива пугала и заводила Ская одновременно. Он бросил еще один короткий взгляд на Хиро и Ни, так и не расплетавших самых настоящих объятий, поднялся с пола и сделал шаг навстречу своему альену.

Тот не шевелилися еще несколько мгновений, а затем прыгнул навстречу. Одним плавным движением оттолкнулся от стены, извернулся в полете и приземлился прямо перед пилотом, стремительно и почти бесшумно.

Скай непроизвольно отшатнулся назад, выставив перед собой руки, и зажмурился. Сколько бы раз он ни видел этих тварей в действии — будь то просто бег, нападение или игривая возня, — привыкнуть к их скорости было непросто. Она каждый раз пугала и заставляла замереть на месте, как маленького зверька, как жертву, как добычу. Скай каждый раз проклинал эту свою слабость, но ничего не мог поделать с инстинктами.

В лицо ему дыхнуло влажным теплом с неожиданно свежим солоноватым запахом, будто аромат моря, а затем раздалось тихое урчание. Он нашел в себе силы открыть глаза и посмотреть своей судьбе в… оскаленную морду. Кошмарное совершенство… Сан обхватил его двумя руками за пояс, подтащил к себе, надавил на плечи, заставляя опуститься на колени перед собой, будто перед древним богом-монстром. На мгновение Скаю показалось, что сейчас ему в рот ткнется отвердевший половой орган ксеноморфа. Но, убедившись в его покорности, альен толкнул человека, опрокидывая на спину и нависнув сверху. Жесткая хитиновая оболочка экзоскелета вплотную прижалась к мягкой человеческой коже. И Скай сам развел в стороны колени.

* * *  
Недели проходили за неделями, сливаясь в месяцы, если верить армейскому врист-комму Кидзоку. За это время Скай признался сам себе, что вряд ли бы выжил, будь он здесь первым и единственным человеком. Только благодаря помощи и поддержке Хиро он еще не погиб и не сошел с ума, терзаемый похотливыми ксеноморфами и беспомощными размышлениями о судьбе своего брата и остальных членов экипажа. 

Первое время откровения Хиро о своем сексуальном опыте с альенами вызывали у пилота шок и отвращение. Десантник вполне мог без стеснения делиться физиологическими подробностями и собственными ощущениями в процессе. Что-нибудь из серии: «Обкончался до искр перед глазами. Еле выполз из-под него. А он, скотина, смотрит на меня и скалит всю свою сотню или сколько их там у них зубов, губы в стороны растягивает. Еще и уселся передо мной и хвост вокруг себя обвил. Красуется, мол, вот он я какой гигант секса. А я весь в слизи перемазан, сперма его у меня едва из ушей не капает, да и своя по животу размазана. Они еще, кстати, любят прихватить мелкой пастью напоследок, за шею или грудь, метят, наверное. Не так уж больно, особенно после хитинового члена в заднице, но приятного мало».

Теперь Ская подобные разговоры ничуть не смущали. Он сам мог поделиться не менее интимными и шокирующими подробностями. По опытности он мог одновременно заткнуть за пояс маститого ксенобиолога и самого извращенного клиента ксеноборделя. Хотя особого восторга это в нем не вызывало.

Когда делишь с другим человеком кров, еду, постель, а, бывает, и сексуальных партнеров, не до стыда и смущения. Учитывая, что этот человек не раз присутствовал рядом в самые постыдные моменты. Но кого заботит один свидетель, когда тебя трахает ксеноморф, а еще один наблюдает, ожидая своей очереди.

Наверное, в тот самый первый раз, когда Скай при свете дня, а не в неясных всполохах костра, увидел, как Хиро занимается сексом с альеном, в нем что-то переменилось. Не сломало, нет. Скорее прогнулось, или спряталось глубоко в темноту подсознания, не позволяя прорваться наружу воплями ужаса и криками о помощи. Со временем трахаться с ксенами стало даже легче, чем думать о судьбе Мери. Представлять себе, что тот попал в плен к яутам, или, того хуже, погиб в космосе, задохнулся от нехватки кислорода в капсуле, или его разнесло на атомы при взрыве их корабля.

Нет, чувствовать скользкий твердый член кайнде с крупной гладкой головкой, будто металлическая пробка-яйцо, и телом как толстый нарезной болт, не стало менее гадко — но привычнее, что ли. В этом, наверняка, и крылась тайна человеческой расы: выживаемость за счет приспособляемости к любым условиям существования. Вокруг вакуум — придумай скафандр, нечего жрать — природа к твоим услугам, охоться — или будут охотиться на тебя, попал в рабство — терпи и смирись, если выживешь — сможешь сбежать и отомстить. Каждое изобретение человечества направлено на выживание и приспособление, на убийство, улучшение качества собственной жизни, комфорт и наслаждение им. Огонь, кровать, ружье, очки, кислородный баллон, гипердвигатель. Кулинария, камасутра, ксенология. Не существовало организма более эгоистичного и более приспособленного к выживанию и процветанию в самых экстремальных условиях. Пусть вчера хомо сапиенс проиграл, сегодня терпел боль и унижения, но завтра он станет победителем. Такова его природа, и это понимание, этот код, заложенный в хромосомах, давал Скаю возможность эволюционировать. Потому что лучше без всякой цели двигаться вперед, чем стоять на месте, и куда лучше, чем пятиться назад.

То, что он видел, точно не было для десантника насилием и мучением. Хиро нравилось то, что альен с ним вытворял. Очень нравилось. Значит, это могло нравиться в принципе. Тогда почему бы не попробовать взглянуть на происходящее с этой точки зрения, раз уж других точек не осталось.

Наконец настал черед Хиро смотреть. Каждое движение парня выражало покорность, он весь замирал в томлении, в показном смирении перед более сильным хищником. Непонятно было: то ли Скай красуется перед… кем? Хиро? своим альеном?.. то ли перед самим собой, возбуждаясь от собственной беспомощности в хватке доминирующего самца. Невозможно было сказать, страдает он или наслаждается, или то и другое одновременно.

Альену явно не понравилась эта поза, и он, ухватив человека за руку повыше локтя, потянул того в сторону. Не понимая, чего от него хотят, пилот перевернулся на бок и сжался в тугой компактный комок. Сан опустился за его спиной и снова потянул на себя, теперь за оба плеча, вынуждая раскрыться из клубка. Не в силах сопротивляться напору чужого, Скай вынужден был встать на четвереньки. Сухая трава подстилки тонко и остро колола все тело, возбуждая еще больше. Когда альен навалился на него, Скай только долго и шумно выдохнул, стараясь не сорваться на стон. Первые секунды проникновения были самыми болезненными, но затем задница будто сама оттопырилась вверх, поясница прогнулась, а локти подломились. А потом начиналась бешеная скачка, с острыми когтями, впивающимися в мякоть человеческих бедер, с торжествующим ворчанием и возбужденным стрекотом, со вскриками и полными похоти стонами. С текущей по телам слизью и спермой, с пальцами, сгребающими в горсти сухую траву и царапающими землю ногтями. С потной поясницей, с хлещущим из стороны в сторону хвостом, чиркающим по камню, с распахнутым в крике ртом и выдвинутой из глотки пастью, возвещающими о том, что семя пролилось, ксеноморф снова победил, человек снова выжил.

Отходя от скачки на хитиновом члене, Скай вытянулся навзничь на подстилке и лениво размышлял о том, что будет, если постараться перевернуть альена на спину и оседлать его. Отростки на спине не позволят ксеноморфу распластаться на земле, поэтому они и сношаются только нависая сверху или лежа на боку. Но ведь можно же сидя… Скай шевельнулся в попытке поменять положение и хрипло выругался. Даже вдохнуть на полную грудь пока что причиняло дискомфорт, что уж говорить о растянутых связках и раздолбанной заднице.

Сбоку подкрался Си и несильно ткнулся лбом ему в плечо. Черт, значит, вернулся с охоты и теперь проявляет заботу о своем человеке. От его морды сильно несло свежей кровью. Скай снова пошевелился и зашипел от боли. Все мышцы ныли и протестовали против любой нагрузки.  
— Отвали, — пробормотал парень. — И без твоих утешений тошно.   
Си не сдвинулся с места и низко заурчал. Это были не утешения, это были заигрывания. Чужой давал понять, что тоже не против заняться сексом.  
Скай мысленно застонал. Он вспомнил наставления Хиро. Ты не можешь отказать ксеноморфам. Даже младшим. СиГо младшие только в иерархии самих альенов, для него они такие же доминирующие существа, как и НиСан.

Лучше будет уступить прямо сейчас, пока задница влажная и раскрытая после большей твари. Может быть, он даже почти ничего не почувствует. Хотя вряд ли стоило на это надеяться, разница в размерах ксеноморфов была заметна только, если они стояли рядом, и была не такой уж значительной. Тем более в сравнении с анатомией человека.

Парень аккуратно перевернулся на живот, опять стал на колени, затем уперся на локти и уткнулся головой в пол. Если еще кончить удастся — эндорфин на время притупит боль. Со всех сторон плюсы, куда ни глянь.

На поясницу капнуло мокрым и скользким, защекотало на боках и закапало на и так уже насквозь пропитанную выделениями траву. Скай прикусил запястье, когда почувствовал, что вдоль позвоночника прокатывается сладкий озноб. Волна жара окатила пах. И Скай с отвращением понял, что против воли начинает возбуждаться. Снова. Альен подхватил его под живот, потянул на себя, поднимая на колени, и пристроился сзади. Пилот хрипло и обреченно застонал от невозможности вырваться и неумолимости нарастающего стояка. Это уже не был страх перед ксеноморфами. Это был ужас от самого себя.

— А ты, как я посмотрю, начинаешь входить во вкус, — донесся одобрительный смешок Хиро откуда-то сбоку.  
Скай с трудом скосил глаза в ту сторону, где в кольце лап и хвоста устроился десантник. Он даже попытался что-то ответить, но тут Си убыстрил толчки, проезжаясь твердой выпуклой головкой члена прямо по простате. Скай обнажил зубы в похотливом оскале, изогнулся, прижимаясь лопатками к жесткой груди, и притянул руку ксеноморфа к своему паху. Шесть длинных пальцев обхватывали член просто идеально. Страх только подстегивал возбуждение.  
— На вкус тоже неплохо… — удалось выговорить пилоту между толчками.   
В ответ Хиро красноречиво захохотал.

Член Ская скользил в жесткой клетке шести пальцев, в заднице с неумолимостью поршня двигался твердый рельефный болт, по шее на грудь стекали ручьи слизи, текли дальше по животу прямо в пах, облегчая трение. Глаза парня закатились, его всего затрясло. Если бы его сжимал в объятиях человек — он бы наверняка не удержал бьющееся в пароксизмах удовольствия тело, но это было сильное и выносливое существо, тело которого состояло из кремниевых, металлических и углеродных структур.

Альен зарычал, заклекотал, до боли вбиваясь в напряженного до последней мышцы человека. Скай хрипел и дергался, мускулы натянулись до предела, лицо превратилось в гримасу, а потом, среди всех импульсов, бомбящих каждое его нервное окончание, парень почувствовал, как коктейль чужих гормонов выплеснулся в его внутренности. Он застыл, сжимаясь до спазма в кишках, до дрожи в диафрагме, до скрюченных пальцев рук, до судорог в ступнях. А через мгновение обмяк и вырубился: не от боли, нет, от невыносимого для человека, все длящегося и длящегося удовольствия.


	16. Chapter 16

Глава 16

Хиро и Скай сидели у входа в пещеру и курили самодельные сигары, свернутые из высушенных листьев какого-то местного растения. Эта дрянь едва ли напоминала табак, даже синтетический. Но хоть что-то лучше, чем ничего, верно? К тому же, самоубеждение у обоих мужчин было развито на высшем уровне. А после хорошего животного траха расслабленному организму отчаянно хотелось погонять в легких дым, хоть от тростника.

Давно Скай не чувствовал себя таким расслабленным, защищенным и умиротворенным. Оно и понятно: когда от тебя зависит не так уж многое, а все, что ты мог сделать, ты уже сделал — самое время расслабиться и плыть по течению. Даже мысли о брате отошли на задний план. Что толку грызть себя изнутри, когда у тебя нет ни информации, ни возможности ее добыть, ни средств, чтобы сделать хоть что-то, кроме как протирать единственные штаны на поверхности мелкого планетоида.

Рядом с Хиро было слишком хорошо вот так молча сидеть, мимолетно касаясь локтем или бедром, выпускать дым, стараясь придать ему форму кольца, молчать и знать: чтобы ты ни сказал — тебя поймут с полуслова. Это ли не наивысшая близость? Когда попросту нечего скрывать, потому что все, что было до приземления на этот планетоид, не имеет никакого значения в этом крохотном замкнутом мире, где есть только вас двое и четверо альенов. Только вы вшестером против всего космоса.

— Хиро, а ты не хотел бы… — начал Скай, но в этот миг высоко над ними в небе раздался рев. Нарастающий гул, в котором опытные уши десантника военного корабля и пилота челнока-контрабандиста узнали рев двигателя. Причем неисправного двигателя.

— Ты слышал? — встрепенулся Кидзоку. Его глаза расширились, а ноздри возбужденно подрагивали, будто он хотел учуять запах объекта и по нему вычислить место приземления.

— Корабль, — Скай вскочил на ноги вслед за ним. — Вероятно, неисправен. Вероятно, заходит на аварийную посадку. Вероятно…  
— Не наш, — закончил за него Хиро.  
Пилот кивнул. Прошло буквально несколько секунд, а рядом с ними появились трое альенов. Скай даже не успел отследить, откуда те вынырнули. Ксеноморфы тихо пересвистывались и цокали, не менее возбужденные, чем Хиро. И если десантник в этот миг думал о шансе, то твари точно размышляли об опасности, нападении и охоте.

Скай думал о Мери. Это было глупо, это была ничтожная вероятность, но это точно был шанс.  
— Побежали, — бросил он и первым сорвался с места.

Когда они выскочили из джунглей на побережье, ситуация немного прояснилась. Стало хотя бы ясно, куда следует двигаться. Направление указывала белая расплывающаяся полоса на небе. И если они хотели застать кого-нибудь в живых или застать их врасплох и захватить корабль — им следовало поторопиться. И они побежали дальше вдоль берега. Через несколько километров к ним присоединился четвертый альен. Логово сейчас не было высшим приоритетом.

Хиро и Скай неслись вдоль самой кромки прибоя, стараясь избегать участков мокрого песка, в котором утопают ноги, и сухого, по которому двигаться быстро еще сложнее. Альены растянулись вдоль берега за их спинами и бежали, приноравливаясь к скорости людей, хотя могли в два счета обогнать их. Что бы ни происходило между ксеноморфами и людьми, сейчас вожаком был Хиро, и остальные это признавали.

И, тем не менее, они опоздали. Вынырнув из очередного участка зарослей, подходивших к самой воде, они увидели, что пассажиры уже покинули свой корабль. Издалека можно было различить шесть силуэтов, неровной линией двигающихся по превратившемуся в блестящую стеклянную корку песку.

Хиро и Скай молча переглянулись, кивнули друг другу и двинулись вперед. Четверо альенов зло захлестали хвостами и придвинулись ближе к ним. Уже через несколько десятков метров стало понятна причина злого возбуждения ксеноморфов. Корабль был яутским. 

Трое охотников сошли на поверхность планетоида, на который им вынужденно пришлось приземлиться из-за диверсии жалких хомосов. Последним еще предстояло поплатиться: за то, что посмели ослушаться, за то, что посмели обмануть, за то, что нарушили исправность двигателя и сбили график патрулирования сектора. Но все это потом. Сперва следовало осмотреться. Убедиться в безопасности места посадки и как можно быстрее провести ремонт охлаждающей системы двигателей.

Но едва они успели сойти на поверхность, как приборы показали присутствие нескольких опасных форм жизни в радиусе обстрела. Переведя визоры в режим теплового распознавания, трое яутов приготовились отразить возможную атаку местной формы жизни. Рыкнув на людей и убедившись, что трое пленников покорно держатся позади, охотники заняли боевые позиции и принялись ждать.

Если бы покойный командир Хиро узнал о том, что тому удалось удивить и даже напугать отряд хищников, лейтенанта Кидзоку вероятно бы выдвинули на повышение звания за потрясение моральных основ и силы духа противника.

Из прибрежных джунглей навстречу яутам первым вышел человеческий самец в поношенных форменных брюках и расстегнутой черной безрукавке с зелеными пятнами, на которой еще сохранились нашивки Объединенных Сил Космического Флота Земли. В одной руке у него был зажат короткий нож, а в другой он держал длинное копье с острым наконечником из белой кости. Первый Охотник коротко рыкнул — если зрение его не подводило, он узнавал, из чего был сделан этот наконечник странного белесого цвета, вернее, из кого. Рядом с военным вышагивал светловолосый парень в майке, держащейся на одной лямке. Он был вооружен только одним ножом, но зато длинным и настроен не менее воинственно. Но наибольше впечатление на охотников произвели четверо кайнде, окруживших хомосов. Не нападающих, а защищающих. Двое по сторонам, двое позади, прикрывая тылы своих людей. А в том, что ксеноморфы считали этих хомосов частью своей стаи, сомнений не было.

Зрелище, представшее перед глазами вынужденных обитателей планетоида, было не менее странным. С инорасного корабля сошли трое представителей расы яутов, что было неудивительно. Куда более странным было то, что за их спинами маячили трое людей. Охотники никогда не отличались склонностью брать живые трофеи. И тем более позволять им сопровождать себя при высадке на условно враждебной территории. Но увиденное не подлежало сомнению — Хиро ясно различал троих человеческих мужчин, замотанных в какое-то рваное тряпье, по которому было сложно определить, то ли это их собственная одежда, то ли обноски, выданные яутами, чтобы прикрыть наготу и защитить тела на поверхности планетоида. Что десантник точно видел, так это то, что все трое были босыми, и жались поближе друг к другу. Двое мужчин постарше и один совсем молодой.

Скай рядом с ним выдал какой-то странный сдавленный звук и шагнул вперед. И сразу же один из яутов угрожающе вытянул правую руку вперед, и на его запястье откинулась крышка наручной панели управления. 

Существа трех рас не двигались, рассматривая друг друга, оценивая. А потом все пришло в движение. Один из людей позади яутов сделал несколько шагов вперед, почти поравнявшись с охотниками. Скай издал тихий возглас, в котором легко слышалось «Мери». Хиро откинул руку в сторону, пытаясь удержать компаньона от необдуманных действий, которые могут стоить жизни, как парню, так и его брату. Задвигались трое хищников, активируя свое оружие. Зашипели, застрекотали четверо альенов, оттесняя Хиро назад себе за спины, за напрягшиеся, занесенные в угрожающем жесте острием вперед хвосты. 

Мери с радостным воплем узнавания, не думая о последствиях своего поступка, ринулся вперед. Через мгновение Скай уже бежал ему навстречу, оттолкнув когтистую руку Сан, который пытался преградить ему путь. 

Пятеро по одну сторону, пятеро по другую. Три разные расы. Напряженные позы, агрессивные взгляды, готовность в любое мгновение напасть или защищать своих. А посередине, между двумя враждующими расами яутов и ксеноморфов, стояли два человека, сжимая друг друга в объятиях. Счастливым от долгожданной и почти нереальной встречи братьям Гордон было плевать на все, что творилось вокруг них. Все это могло подождать.

А еще трое людей стояли по разные стороны, с напряжением ожидая развязки. Тренс и Лем отлично видели, что впереди за спинами альенов стоит человек, сжимая примитивное оружие в каждой руке. Но его настоящее оружие стояло стеной пред ним. И он явно был заодно с черными хвостатыми тварями. А самым невероятным было то, что перед ними стоял их пилот, живой и невредимый. В голове не укладывалось…

Но они ведь сами прячутся за спинами яутов, хотя можно было быть уверенными, что разобравшись с противниками, Охотники примутся за них: ведь это по их вине все шестеро оказались на этом планетоиде. И если бы не аварийное приземление и более насущные проблемы — не украсили ли бы безрассуднее люди своими черепами трофейный зал яутов. Но сейчас никто не двигался, сейчас было мгновение передышки, стоп-кадр, после которого никто не смог бы с точностью предсказать, что произойдет дальше. Словно затишье перед космическим циклоном.

— Хиро! — Скай оглянулся через плечо, все еще не выпуская Мери из крепкой хватки. На губах его сияла счастливая улыбка. — Твое желание! Помнишь, то, которое ты выиграл в нашем споре? Оно сбылось!

Кидзоку улыбнулся и открыл рот, чтобы ответить.

И этот момент раздался сухой короткий треск плазменного выстрела. Звук покатился по побережью, ударяясь волной о стену леса, заставляя стаю мелких цветных птицоящериц с испуганным чириканьем взметнуться в голубое небо, через которое до сих пор проходила белая размытая полоса от пролетевшего звездолета. Вечная война не знала конца.

 

© AVO Cor  
30.05. – 31.08.2016  
Ровно


End file.
